Navigating Love
by animefreak5483
Summary: Sequel of Problems of a Love Cook. Life on the Going Merry changes with the new relationship between the cook and navigator. New problems come with unexpected events and the crew is closer to their goal. Can things stay together or will they fall apart? S
1. Chapter 1

Navigating Love

(a shout out to mvdiva for helping find a semi-decent title)

_Sequel of **Problems of a Love Cook**. _

_And my second One Piece, Sanji/Nami fic!_

_I decided to continue this fic for many reasons... mostly because I've been translating the fifty pounds of Sanami doujinshi I brought back from Japan. My partners in crime can vouch that I cleaned out five different "Lonely Little Girl" doujinshi shops of their precious Sanji/Nami books. I battled my way past the boy on boy action shelves, around the short fangirls, through the dirty books just so I was able to get my paws on the best of the best Sanji/Nami! Now I am working on translating them, so I can share them with my friends who don't dekiru the nihongo Might put a few on the internet… depends on how confident my Japanese skills are after being home for three months now…_

_I took a break from that and began to run with a better conclusion to my last OP story. So sit back, relax, be warned there is fluff (and what's wrong with that?) and always the insanity that is the One Piece crew. Implied action throughout this story- no real scenes that merit a graphic rating. If you disagree, let me know. Also slight spoilers- If you do not know who Chopper, Vivi and Robin are, might want to download some eps or wait for the crap they call One Piece on American TV… (THEY MURDERED SANJI'S SHEXY VOICE!)_

_Just a little FYI- I do not own One Piece, I would really like to, but I don't... I did however get to glomp a life sized statue of Sanji and Zoro on a recreation of the Going Merry in the Odaiba Harbor! Faingirl Moment!_

_

* * *

_

Things were never again the same. Since the day the heart-eyed cook and quick handed navigator returned to the Going Merry, the crew returned to their voyage. However, the experiences they shared going to and at Niku Island changed the small crew.

As the members fluctuated in numbers, the family of misfit and reluctant tag along pirates grew closer. The crew concentrated on many goals and after many close calls the team was closer to One Piece then ever.

The crew of swordsman, liar/handyman, cook, navigator/thief, doctor, and rubber man captain had just bid their friend Robin a temporary farewell. The archaeologist drive within her caused her to stay behind on some remote island community where she had made an interesting discovery. Well it was Luffy's discovery really, falling face first into an ancient pirate burial ground after trying to get food off a strange looking tree. However, Robin felt she needed to stay and promised to catch up later in their voyage.

To some it was a sad parting, the crew lost a great asset not only in fighting ability, but brains category. However to one cook it meant he could once again sneak into the girls room at night without having to make sure Robin was on duty in the crows nest, or steal kisses by the shadow of the moon on deck when he or the lovely navigator were on watch.

The relationship that finally bloomed due to the baby situation a few years back had never been stronger. On the outside things stayed the same, mostly. Sanji was still heart eyed for pretty girls, however now he hardly did anything other than notice others anymore. He would be the perfect gentleman for the damsels in distress; however he had heart eyes for only one red haired girl. The cook still fawned over her every need, bringing her drinks, treats, and protecting her from harm… just a little more often now that they were both serious.

Nami also made large steps considering… she would be openly affectionate towards the cook, even when told it creeped out the swordsman on board. There were times that Nami even instigated the tender embraces she grew to enjoy over time. To her, love was no longer a weakness. Getting over her worries, she was convinced Sanji would always be there and that's exactly what she wanted in life. With everything that happened to her, she just wanted to be happy.

Some things had changed drastically on the Going Merry. Before entering the kitchen everyone learned it was a good idea to knock first if the door was shut. Also, just barging into Nami's room anymore was strictly forbidden. Luffy also had been trained to use a little more tact. This was mainly due to Nami's two step program- for every time Luffy would walk in on the couple in a... compromising situation, the devoted meat connoisseur would go without for a meal. The 'No Knock, No Meat' policy had already worked the fear of God into the rubber man, most of the times...

Thankfully Zoro, Chopper and Usopp were a little better. It only took Zoro a few times walking in on an awkward situation to know what he never wanted to see them like that, or even think about it again. Sadly he had found out that he had the worst timing, that or they were horrible about hiding places to be 'alone.'

The first time the swordsman saw something he didn't like had been when he came to relieve the cook of night duty... he made a mental not to never nap in the crows nest EVER again. The latest time, again bad timing on his part, had been as he was about to leave the boat for a day out. The two had shut themselves in the kitchen after the crew docked in a port to re-supply. Luffy, and Usopp had taken Chopper to get the list, Zoro was also set to find his own spot to nap like usual. However, he had forgotten to bring along a nice bottle he had been saving for a peaceful sit in the shade.

Little did he know that the couple in the kitchen felt the urge to christen in the table. The swordsman walked in to the sounds of gasps and moans. All he could bring himself to remember was Nami with her short skirt hiked up sitting on the table, shirt open and Love cook "cooking" away. The swordsman shuddered every time he thought of the scene. One would think that the green haired man would leave the room and walk away, however, there were a few things he needed to do.

"Would you mind doing that where YOU sit?" He asked as he walked past the blushing couple. The two didn't know what to do as the swordsman continued to do his business in the kitchen. Nami pulled Sanji closer, shielding her blushing face in Sanji's exposed chest as the other man got his bottle and turned.

The awkward moment seemed to be drawing out longer than needed, and Sanji wanted to hit the cause of the interruption because he knew the swordsman was enjoying seeing them squirm...

Finally, Zoro decided to leave the couple in peace. He did enjoy teasing them, however there were limits. Besides, the entire crew had been busy for the past few weeks with repairs and other work; the couple did deserve some time together... the more they were together the less he would have to hear Sanji whine about being apart.

Walking out of the room, Zoro noticed the silent ship. He needed to enjoy it while it lasted. The moment Luffy returned there would be no quiet with the two groups on board. Flopping down on the staircase leading down to the main deck, Zoro opened his bottle and took a swig.

It wasn't long until a fully dressed, yet still a little disheveled Nami walked out of the kitchen. Zoro didn't miss the anger in her eyes; it was fair to say that a good majority of that anger was directed at him. That didn't bother the man much….

Sanji came following still trying to button his shirt while calling out after her. When she promptly shut the door that led to her room, both men took it as 'No One Comes In Here.' With that Sanji sat down at the bottom of the steps in defeat. A long sigh escaped his lips.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"What?" The blonde haired cook asked looking back towards the other man sitting on the top of the stairs. "Not if you hadn't ruined it…." The cook mumbled more for himself then Zorro.

"Look here! I eat on THAT table. It is bad enough you keep me up some nights, and have me catch you basically everywhere on the ship. Is there at least one place on this boat you haven't used?" The swordsman said with an irritated tone.

"What are you talking about?"

"The crows nest, the bathroom, the tangerine grove, and now the kitchen… the KITCHEN! We eat in there!"

To that Sanji said nothing. They had started out innocently enough in the kitchen. Nami wanted to help him create a romantic dinner before the rest of the crew returned. The last few days had been hectic- Nami had practically locked herself in her room plotting new information on her maps. Sanji felt a little neglected, but he understood the importance of her work for the crew, their goal and then her own ambitions.

Nami wanted to make it up to him by a nice weekend together. It was good fortune that the crew needed supplies and found a nice looking port away from the eyes of the marines. The past few months with Robin and all that had happened made things all the more hectic. Laying low for a time would help take the pressure off the crew.

Things got a little out of hand as Sanji attempted to show her how to cut the meat the right way. Again, Sanji sighed.

"I wanted to spend a nice evening with her... I guess I get carried away when I haven't gotten to see much of her recently."

"Just don't do it where I could possibly catch you guys... I had a nightmare the other night where the ship was over run by little yous..." The man shuddered.

"Don't worry. We're not ready for that right now. Maybe one day Nami and I will settle down in her home town or something. I'd love to have a few of my own, but Nami is sort of against it for now... and for your information we've been careful." He emphasized the 'careful' part to reassure his crewmate.

"Thank God." Zoro muttered out loud. He tried to convince himself that all the assurance he needed was given. However, this was the Going Merry, they had a track record for doing the impossible...

Standing up he looked over towards the kitchen. "You going to make us something we can eat on deck? 'Cause I really don't want to go in there."

"Grow up."

"The sooner you make us supper, the earlier you and your woman can go out and not come back till you've got this out of your systems for a time. God, I'll even pay for you both, if it is the only way to get some undisturbed sleep around here."

Sanji could only smile as their friend walked off towards the back of the ship and his usual napping place. 'Maybe a night out and a stay at a nice hotel would be the ticket.' He thought to himself as he returned the kitchen.

In no time Sanji had expertly whipped up a large basket of food the group could eat, and even a smaller one for them later. Whistling to himself as he made his way down to the navigator's bedroom, Sanji was all smiles.

"How is my ginger snap doing?" He asked as he entered the room to find Nami asleep at her desk. Shaking his head, he took the pen from her hand and set it on the table. Looking down at the skillfully drawn maps, the cook couldn't help but be proud at his girl's talent.

Hearing his voice, Nami shifted a little to try and find a better angle to sleep. Not finding any, she slowly opened her eyes and was meet by non other than her lover's face smiling back.

"I was wondering if I could take my girl out for dinner and maybe a playful night away?"

"Hm, you'll have to go and find her before you ask her then." Nami smiled.

"But I thought I had found my girl already? Well, how about you come instead?" He smiled at their little game.

"I suppose I could think about it…" She said sitting up and stretching. A content smile flashed on her face as she watched the desire fill Sanji's eyes watching her body.

"I've already made the others two meals. We can stay out all night if we want. Whatever my Nami wants, she will have."

* * *

"SANJI" The loud voice of the crew's captain came from the docks as the trio returned to the Going Merry. "SAN-JI where are you? I NEED MEAT!"

"Luffy! NO! Don't go in there without knocking!" The small reindeer screamed looking on in terror as Luffy bounced right up to the kitchen doors.

"Nya?"

"It's fine," A half asleep Zoro yawned as he got up from his napping spot. "Thank God they went out for the night. And don't worry, there's some food in there ready for you to eat." He added seeing the comedic look of panic cross the younger man's face. "So try and keep it down, I want a peaceful sleep tonight."

"FOOD!" Luffy squealed and ran into the kitchen. Chopper and Ussop followed after looking at Zoro with questionable glances; soon both were rushing to get their share before the bottomless pit ate it all.

The three stooges of the ship kept things lively for the evening, much to Zoro's dislike. There were moments of silence; Luffy would seemingly disappear at times below deck, only to reappear with a loud outburst. This would in turn frighten the poor doctor and the screaming would continue.

Just as Zoro was about to drift back to sleep a loud crash caught his attention. The sound originated on deck, but the crash sounded like it busted through a door and down stairs. Rolling over Zoro tried to ignore the idiots he called crewmates. Yet, as he waited for the wrestling match to end, he only heard more things break and Usopp screaming at their captain and doctor to stop.

"Damn it all, can't I get a decent nap in at all?" He cursed more under his breath as the noise made him get up and see what was going on.

Looking at the damage done to the door leading down into Nami's room, Zoro felt he needed a stiff drink. If only Nami was here, she would kill these two swiftly and without mercy for this and he could sleep in peace afterwards. He thought to himself.

"Zoro! Oh My GOD!" Usopp screamed nearly pulling the swordsman down the stairs. "They're going to kill each other!"

Sure enough, Zoro wanted to double that drink as he saw the rubber man and full sized muscle bound deer fighting on the floor of Nami's room. Her once organized map shelf and personal items were in disarray.

'To leave them go and have Nami deal with this or to kill them both personally? What sounds like more fun and takes less effort?' He wondered as he watched the two wrestle over a big piece of meat. Both individuals had a part of the ham in their mouths pulling at the meat and hoping to get it away from the other. 'Damn it, Nami will take it out on ALL of us if I leave it…'

Zoro decided to stay on the good side of the red haired navigator and try and stop the insanity that had destroyed her room. Besides, he still owed her money. If she got made at him, she would triple the already high percent interest. 'I hate women.' He muttered as he moved past the worried Usopp. Taking out his best blade, he jumped right in between the fighting pair and cleanly sliced the meat in half.

* * *

"So where are we going?" Nami asked as she wrapped her shawl around her shoulders. Sanji told her to dress up for the night's outing. As much as she hated his fancy restaurant choices, at times it made her happy to be treated like something other than a wanted pirate out in public.

Sanji had personally gotten her a silken Chinese style dress for such outings. It was pretty and flattered her figure perfectly. The butterfly design in a gold thread was accented by black ties near her left shoulder and the slits ran far up her leg. Her blonde haired cook seemed to like the dress; to her it was nice, but a bit restricting. She much preferred a nice pair of shorts, or a short skirt and a tank top. But for him, she decided she would humor him from time to time.

Nami smiled as Sanji led her down the streets of the high class establishments, the excitement in his eyes only made her want to smile. Looking away she found other things that also makde her happy… rich, rich people. She was almost tempted to ditch the blonde and fatten her own wallet, but being with the one you loved did change a person. 'And I could have made sooooo much money tonight.' She sighed to herself. 'There will always be times when he's not looking.' Her smile was a wicked one.

"Remember you promised?" His voice was low as he leaned in closer to her neck. Giving her a kiss on her neck to draw her attention away from the fat cats and their overflowing pocket books, Sanji smiled.

"But Sanji… look at them…"

"No, not tonight, please? Can we just forget 'work' for the night? I am not a cook, and you are not a navigator/pilferer."

"Pilferer?" Nami said in a mock hurt tone.

"Yes, my little pilferer." He smiled back seeing that she had relented and would (hopefully) not attempt her usual tricks.

"You make me sound so… mean and dangerous." She said scrunching up her nose cutely. She knew Sanji loved that. She could count on the heart shaped eyes and then getting him to do anything she asked for the next ten to fifteen minutes. True to his track record, Sanji fluttered.

"Sooooo cute…"

She had to laugh. If she didn't love him already, she would have after seeing all his little mannerism around and concerning her. She also enjoyed using all his little weaknesses against him at times.

The couple continued to walk arm in arm to a fancy looking hotel restaurant. The place was washed with lights and candles. The rich décor also spoke volumes to the thief as they entered and registered in the lobby.

"Sanji, isn't this a bit expensive?" She whispered into his ear looking at the gold decorations and wondering if they could fit under her dress, or maybe in Sanji's coat… she'd have to convince him to help her later.

"Don't worry, I've got this. Besides, we've been really busy for a while and I want us to do something outrageous tonight."

"With that price it is outrageous." She said looking at the money he was pulling out of his wallet.

"Madam will find this is the best establishment in this hemisphere. Our rooms are four star qualities, and our chefs are world renowned." The maitre d'hotel assured her in a rather conceded tone. Nami looked at the man with his hair slicked back and uniform perfectly pressed and took a strong dislike to him.

"As it should be for that price. Sanji. Really, we don't have to go here there are better places…"

"Are you saying our establishment is lacking somehow?"

"No, it's not that." Sanji interrupted the two. "Here you are, can we just get our room key then?" He smiled at the man while holding Nami at bay.

"The nerve of some people." Nami fumed as they walked away from the counter and towards this so call spectacular dinning room.

"It's fine Nami, I want to treat you to this. Come on, just give it a try. I've heard rumors about this really being a great place even back in East Blue. And I wanted to do something with you that we won't get the chance to for a while." He smiled pleadingly up at her.

"Fine, but you owe me." She said with a twinkle in her eye. Besides, if she was going to make that jerk of a bellhop pay, she's need to stay there for at least a little time.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Lookie what we have here The next installment of the story!_

_Not much to talk about, and I know many of you are itching to know what is going to happen, so I'll cut the BS and get on with the real reason you are here- you enjoy the crack dreams! I know I do- they keep me amused and always writing._

_Thanks to those who took the time and reviewed. I appreciate it. You know I love the attention_

_Anyway- on with the chapter._

* * *

"Um... Zoro, what do we do now?" The long nosed man asked trying to stay calm given the current situation.

"rrrrr" Came a low growl from the swordsman who was on the verge of killing the two crew members who created such a mess. Nami was going to skin them all, and not only her... that whipped cook of hers was going to take it out on them as well.

'I can just see it now... nothing but the basics of food for days... weeks... and then Luffy would be crying 24/7... no! It will not happen! I can't let that happen.' Zoro thought to himself. Putting his sword away, Zoro picked up Luffy by the back of his shirt and threw him towards the stairs.

"You, get out of here. I don't want to see you down here again." Turning his head he scowled down at the now normal sized reindeer. "As for you, I know you won't mess things up worse than they already are, so let's get cleaning this up."

"Maybe if we tell Sanji and Nami a hurricane struck suddenly and her door was open, and as captain, I heroically saved everyone, but could not save her room." The career liar smiled as he stroked his chin. He was truly proud of his lie, and the fact that is could never possibly happen didn't seem to be a damper on him.

"You can tell her that, I'm going to get this place back to the way it was." Zoro said as he began picking up the knocked over furniture muttering to himself the whole time.

Chopper and Usopp got the idea to help with a quick glance at the angered swordsman.

"What are these?" Came Luffy's voice from behind him. The green haired man nearly went red with rage as he turned to look at the man he did NOT want to see for sometime.

"LUFFY!" Chopper and Usopp screamed at the same time seeing the items Luffy had in his hands.

The small foil package that their captain held caught Zoro off guard. He was stunned silent. The captain patiently waited for an answer from the older man. The anger rushed from his face, and a bit of embarrassment came flush on his cheeks.

"Give me that!" Zoro said finally snapping out of his trance with the sound of Luffy struggling to open the small foil package. "I pray that you'll NEVER need to use one of these. So forget you ever saw it."

"But..." The disheartened pirate tried to get his friends to tell him.

"Now get the HELL out of here before I roast you like that ham leg you were fighting over." Zoro shouted. To his surprise Luffy's eyes went big and the rubber man left the room rather quickly remembering the food that was still in the kitchen.

"You two don't move. You aren't eating till this place is back as they left it."

* * *

"How is your meal my sweet?" The cook smiled as he watched as the striking woman sitting across the small table from where he sat. Before her was a plate of high class and oddly shaped food.

It was nothing to Nami's tastes. What sat before her looked like a mere appetizer instead of the over priced- under sized main course of her dinner. Looking over at her lover's excited face, she didn't know what to tell him. Deciding to simply eat her meal and pretend it was delicious was the best course.

"Mumm, it's delicious... really it is. I think you could have made it ten times better." She said sweetly between bites of her 'meal.'

"I'm so glad my Nami likes it. I was worried this might be a little over the top." He smiled happily. The cook had noticed a bit of discomfort from his lovely companion. Hoping that she liked the evening so far, he had to ask her.

"Well, it is." She replied putting her on his from across the table. "But I'm here with you and that's what is most important." Nami added before she took her glass of wine and lifted it to her lips.

"Nami..." Like magic the heart eyes welled up. "Do you want to leave? The room has a hot tub and many other things."

"Are you kidding? Not before dessert." She smiled and flagged down a waiter. Ordering a normal sounding dish, she moved her chair closer to Sanji's. "So, what are we going to do all night?"

"Well, that my dear is up to you... I can think of a few things." He flashed her a sneaky smile as his leg moved up her slender leg under the table.

"I can only imagine." She winked as she playfully slapped him on the arm. The two sat and chatted for a time until their dessert arrived.

* * *

The room was finally back in order. Well, as much as Zoro was going to get it. Somehow Usopp and Chopper had managed to keep the inquisitive Luffy at bay, so the work could be finished.

Exiting the navigator's room, Zoro returned above deck to feel the night's breeze on his skin. The kitchen lights were on, and he could only assume Luffy and Chopper were eating, Usopp was in the crows nest toying with some new invention.

Looking back at the kitchen, Zoro decided to make sure things were not going to get out of hand if he retired for the night. Opening the door the trouble two were actually behaving themselves. This surprised him, but he was thankful.

"Do you think they'll suspect anything?" Chopper asked as the little reindeer stood on a stool over the sink, cleaning dishes as the swordsman entered.

"As long as we keep our mouths shut we'll stay alive and fed." Was his comment as he was about to take a seat. Just as he did a certain memory of what happened to that particular seat stopped him. After getting a weird look from Luffy, Zorro pushed his captain over a bit on the bench away from that spot.

"Where's Nami?" Luffy asked. "I want to hear another scary story tonight."

"What?" The green haired man asked.

"Nami told him a scary story last night. Robin left a book of them in her room…"

"She told me about a HUGE…" Luffy interrupted. However the captain didn't get very far until the other man stopped him.

"You want to hear a horror story? Let me tell you a horror story. Once there was a rubber-man who loved meat. This idiot somehow managed to get a crew together and became pirates. Now, this captain didn't know it but he had two monsters living on board the ship. The two knew how to hide their evil ways from sight until provoked. One had blonde hair; the other was the fiercest red headed demon ever. If one was crossed, the entire ship would have to deal with both because the blonde haired dumb ass... I mean monster was very protective of his partner."

The storyteller stopped to make sure his audience had not used up their short attention span. "So one day the captain decided to go where he wasn't supposed to... when the monster couple returned and found their things in a mess, the entire boat suffered. There was NO MEAT, NO PEACE and most importantly of all No ONE was left alive on the boat."

"Whooo Scarrrrrry!" The dense captain squealed in delight. Both the swordsman and doctor wanted to hit the other man. The story had been just that... a story. No lessons were learned, and no warnings that would be heeded.

"Just get the hell out of here. I don't want to see your face for a while." Zoro sighed as he put his head down on the table. "I just can't win on this boat..."

"Where are you going?" Chopper asked as Zoro got up and made for the door.

"I intend to use this night to sleep in peace. With the 'make me want to puke' couple gone and Luffy keeping quiet, I might get a full night's sleep."

* * *

"No, Sanji... stop that." She whimpered as she sunk down deeper into the large bath. "Please? I haven't ever had a bath in something this huge... I just want a few minutes to soak..."

"But of course, anything my Nami wants..." His smile however told her that she was not about to get any alone time in the tub. Not that she really minded him swimming around her in the tub that could easily fit four to five people.

The smile on his face made it hard to send him away. He was so happy just being at her side, it didn't hurt that they were both naked at the moment- she did like the sleek, yet strong body of his... Sanji and his strong shoulders, broad back and wandering hands... suddenly a devilish smile painted her lips.

"Oh San-ji?" She cooed getting his attention quickly. Before the cook knew what to expect a rush of water came and hit him on the face. His stunned expression made her laugh as her lover just stood there in the tub.

"Why you little..." He playfully retaliated, splashes flew between the pair as they let go of their stress, obligations and everyday worries. Both laughed as they played a heated game of splash tag in the large bath.

"Ah ha! I've got you now." Sanji smirked as he caught Nami in a corner of the tub, hands blocking her movement on the marble ledge. "Now that I've caught you, I get to do whatever I want, right?"

"Oh really?" She seductively smiled lifting her foot and letting her toes play on his bare chest. Pushing him off a little, she had meant to use this as her chance to duck under his arms and break free to continue their playful games. However, she hadn't expected Sanji to grab her leg and begin to kiss it. He suckled on her toes as his hands massaged her legs.

"No escaping my dear…" He growled as the look in his eyes changed. Nami gasped with anticipated pleasure as she felt him moving closer. "I want you." He breathed against her neck before he sealed the deal with a carnal kiss.

…

Somewhere between the activities in large bath, and various places around their three room suite, the panting couple finally made it back to the silken covered bed.

"Gods Nami… I'll never tire of this…" Sanji gasped trying to catch his breath. Pulling her naked body on top of him once again, he sighed contently listening to her rapidly beating heart. Both could hardly feel anything of the outside world. All that mattered was the moments they had and were sharing at the moment. The feeling of bare skin on skin was utterly relaxing and exhilarating.

He could not get enough of her, his red haired goddess. It had been so long since they were able to do things like this without care. There never seemed to be opportune moments where they were not confined by some outside factor. He missed her being so vocal when they made love. The purrs, to the screams of pleasure he gave her… they excited him on so many levels that this night was exactly what they needed.

All frustrations and stress were relieved as they sunk down into the sheets both fully satiated to the point neither could move.

"Na…mi… ah…" Sanji whimpered as the woman on top slowly moved off of him. "I've missed this so much."

"Me too…" She smiled as she looked down at the man who held her heart's affection. He was fighting to stay awake. The utter exhaustion on his face made her blush as she remembered the feelings they had shared why he would be that tired.

After the drifted off into what she knew where sweet dreams, Nami was left to cuddle up against his chest. As she waited for sleep to call her off to her own wonderful memories and dreams, her eyes wandered around the room. The glittering decorations adorning the walls and even on the ceiling panels caught her eye as they sparkled in the moonlight.

'I know I promised...' she thought biting her lower lip. 'And he did ask just not for tonight... but it's nearly morning... soooooo that would mean that my promise ended at midnight, technically speaking...'

Sitting up and looking over towards the bathroom, she saw a problem. Her dress could hardly fit a coin purse in it without someone noticing it on her body. So how was she going to get her loot out without getting caught?

"Hmmm, I think I may have figured it out... how much convincing will I have to do tomorrow to get you to help me? I wonder..." She smiled as she relaxed back into bed. 'But that's for tomorrow... until then, its sweet dreams.' The last things she remembered before she was ushered into dreamland was kissing her love goodnight.

"Ne, San-ji..." Her sweet voiced called to him as he began to stir. "San-ji," she called to him. Suddenly his body inhaled a deep breath of air at her touch and his eyes instantly opened.

"Good, you're all the way up now..." She said as she straddled his body. "You were smiling so much in your sleep that I thought you might want to play some more..." Nami knew how to wrap the already whipped cook around her little fingers, she needed his help. She would first have to convince him that his rewards would be great if he complied.

Sanji wanted to melt. The sight that welcomed in the new day was none other than his Nami smiling so innocently, yet with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"I see you helped yourself my sweet." he replied as he sat up, carefully not moving her from her position on top. Kissing her neck and running his hands across her back, he knew exactly what she was thinking... and he didn't care. Damned if he could say 'no' to her in this... compromising situation.

"So what really brought on this good morning romp?" He asked when they had finished their morning exercise.

"What?" She questioned trying to look cute underneath him. Stretching a little to tease him once again, Nami smiled. 'Gotcha.' "Can't I show my man how much I loved him?"

"Yes, but I can see that your cute little brain is scheming something... I suppose I could play dumb and have you try and bribe me more... but we really should be getting back to the ship. No telling how bad things will be messed up, plus we can't have the marines gain on us."

"Ah, Sanji, you always think the worst..."

"I know you too well." He smiled as he rolled her on top again. "So what do I have no choice but to help you with?"

"You'll help? Really?" She smiled.

"You know taking advantage of me... well you're lucky that I know you love me, I could be hurt."

"Oh my poor baby." She swooned. Kissing him on the lips, Nami sat up and let her feet hit the floor. "All I need is your jacket sweetie."


	3. Chapter 3

Well, here's a present from me to you- another update! Go Me! I'm really being productive! Not much time to stop and chat. I appreciate the reviews, and I enjoy seeing the hit counters go really high

I guess that means people are enjoying the story, no? I sure am having fun playing around with the crew of the Going Merry. I especially like to pick on Zoro, if you haven't noticed… He's my second fav boy on the boat, next to Sanji of course. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Sanji didn't like this one bit. Not that he was against stealing, well it wasn't stealing in a way, 'borrowing for an undefined period of time' as Nami called it. But the part that unnerved him was Nami's cool demeanor with the whole thing. Looking down at the woman holding on to his arm, wearing his jacket, she looked like nothing out of the ordinary was going on…

'God's she looks divine.' He thought as they walked arm in arm from the elevator and into the lobby of the hotel. She still wore her dress from last night; everything about her was the same, save for her wearing his jacket and the small lump near her stomach. 'How did I get conned into this?' He wondered.

* * *

"_Sanji, it will work, no problems." She had told him as she continued to select items from around the room and place them on the bed._

"_Nami, love, how are we going to get those out of here and not get caught?"_

"_Ahhh," She pouted. "My Sanji doesn't think I can't do it, does he?"_

"_It's… well ya, I just don't know how you are planning to get those out of here with just my jacket." He asked standing up and hugging her from behind. "We don't need these things… I'll buy you anything you want."_

"_That's not the point… call it pay back for that desk clerk yesterday. He was rude! Doesn't that make you mad?"_

"_We had a wonderful night together; I don't care if it costs me money."_

"_Just you watch…" She said as she wrapped up the items in the nice silk sheet. "I need you to tie this for me." She smiled as she gave him the sheet ends._

"_How?"_

"_Surprise Sanji, I'm pregnant!" She smiled as she motioned for him to tie it around her waist._

_

* * *

_

Sanji was surprised all right. The jacket served as a cover of the open back of her dress to compensate for the slight bulge in her lower stomach. He hated to admit he was wrong… she looked so natural, confident and striking.

He also knew he had to act the part of the proud papa-to-be in case something came up.

"_If you do this for me, you'll get a nice reward once we get back on board."_ She had tempted him back in the room after she was all ready to leave. He was having a hard time believing that she could just walk out of the hotel like that… but this was his Nami after all. She could pull off the impossible when it came to things worth money…

They made their way into the lobby, many people smiled at the charming couple as they walked. To all outside appearances they were the average wealthy looking young family. Nami smiled happily as she placed her free arm around her stomach in a motherly manner.

Sanji couldn't help but smile. 'My, my, the little actress…'

Placing the keys on the front desk, Sanji fought to keep a look of panic off his face. There at the desk was none other than the man from last night. The man looked at the couple for a time as he took the key and processed their bill. His eyebrow when up when he looked at Nami and her stomach.

"Are you alright madam? You seemed to have gained a little weight since I last saw you."

'Ok, we're screwed! He noticed!' Sanji thought. He looked down at Nami in shock as he heard her laugh her fake laugh. Then she turned on the man with an angry glare.

"Excuse me?"

"You have gained weight, madam." The clerk said pointing to her stomach.

"You don't think I'm getting fat do you sweetie?" Nami turned to him and looked at him with big eyes, playing her part perfectly. "I can't help it, I'm… I'm… pregnant…" She teared up and buried her face into his shirt.

"Um…" Sanji was at a loss of words.

"You do think I'm fat don't you?" She sounded hurt and even had tears in her eyes. "I can't believe you agree with him! I'm carrying our baby…"

"Nami, calm down baby. I don't think you're fat… I think you're beautiful. I won't have you or our baby any other way." He finally snapped into acting gear as well. "Sir, I think that you owe us an apology."

"What is going on here?" Another voice came from behind the couple at the desk. All three looked to see a man dressed up similar to the desk clerk. Nami recognized a higher ranked hotel employee and decided to milk the situation for all it was worth.

"Ahhh, You do think I'm fat!" She cried once again. "I can't believe he would say that and you agree with him!"

"Madam, are you alright?" The manager asked offering her a handkerchief.

"I… I… can't believe…"

"Here, please come and sit down. I apologize for my employee's remarks." The man said offering her a seat.

"No, I just… want to leave… I've never been… so insulted in my life… darling… I…" Sanji wanted to laugh. She was a very believable actress. Just one of her deadly weapons she used to get her way most of the time. "I want to go home!" Nami continued to sob holding tightly to Sanji's arm.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Apologize to this woman! How could you insult a customer like this? I'll have you fired!" The manager turned on his employee.

"I… I… just she's… bigger… I… I'm sorry madam." He bowed low knowing if he didn't his job would be on the line.

"I assure you that this will never happen again. Your wife is the epitome of beauty, I am terribly sorry for my employee's lack of vision. Is there anything we can do to make it up to you both?"

"You're right it won't ever happen again!" Sanji said stepping back up. "My WIFE and I will never return here ever again. Don't worry baby, we'll get you home. Let me pay this rude gentleman and we'll leave."

"Sir, we can't accept any money from you after all this. I would like to refund you for last night's meal and everything. This stay was on the house. You can even have an extra night if you like…"

"That is very kind of you sir. I am glad to see that someone here at this establishment is a gentleman. However, I think after all this; I'll just take her home. She'll be like this for a time now, so we won't be able to enjoy the night." Sanji explained as he rubbed Nami's back.

"But of course, here, let me get you a refund." The manager went behind the counter and took out a large sum of money and handed it to Sanji. "I am truly sorry about all of this. Please do not look down on our hotel because of this unfortunate incident."

Once the couple was outside the hotel and safely around the corner, Sanji looked down at a grinning Nami.

"You little sneak." He smiled. Stopping on the sidewalk, he couldn't help but kiss her.

"I told you I could do it. And you weren't so bad yourself." Nami rubbed her palm against his cheek. "I guess I'll have to do something extra special for you as your reward."

"I can't wait, but first some shopping… that is if your delicate condition allows us to go to the market and pick up some things?"

* * *

"MMMMMEEEEAAAATTTT! Meat! Meeeat!" The rubber man cried like a lost puppy as he wandered around the ship in a daze-like state.

"LUFFY!" Chopper cried as he watched the captain take a test bite out of the ship's figurehead. "That's not meat!"

"But I'm HUNGRRRRRRRRRRY!"

"Look! I see Sanji and Nami!" Usopp called from his position in the crow's nest.

"Sanji? WHERE?" Luffy perked up from his depressed state and was instantly jumping up and down. In his excitement, Luffy nearly fell off the ship's decoration and into the water. Luckily for him he extended his arm and swung to the dock to meet his cook and navigator, but more importantly the meat they were bringing back.

"OH MY GOD!" Chopper screamed looking at Nami and her changed figure as the couple finally boarded the ship. "Whhh WHAT HAPPENED!"

"What is that stupid reindeer screaming about now?" Came the grumpy voice of the swordsman. "I was napping you stupid little…. NO! GOD NO!" He also shouted after getting a glimpse of the navigator and her stomach.

Moving quickly over to the cook, Zoro took him by the shirt collar. "You promised me you were using protection! You said this WOULD NOT happen!"

"Zoro, grow up." Nami growled as she watched the green haired man shake Sanji up a bit. "It's not real, see?" She said as she took off Sanji's jacket and let the sheet loose from around her back. Immediately the contents of her bulge fell and hit the deck. Stepping to the side, the crew could see the gold glint of the objects neatly tucked inside the silk sheet. "Chopper could you be a dear and zip me back up a bit?" She asked as she knelt down to let the doctor help her. Once that was done she picked up her parting gifts and went below deck to her room.

A stunned Zoro released a shaken Sanji. "Thank God." He muttered after Nami had left and not hearing her scream about her room a few seconds later.

The swordsman was doubly relieved. No explosion for a tampered with room, and no little Sanji and Namis for some time yet.

The quiet of the moment didn't last for the crew of the Going Merry. As soon as Sanji was released from Zoro's grip, one hungry pirate took this opportunity to inform the cook he wanted lunch.

"Just hold on." Sanji sighed as he picked up a few of the bags they brought back and walked to the kitchen.

* * *

Nami had sorted through her treasures and put away the items she wanted to keep for herself. The rest, mostly tacky items, would be pawned off at the next port.

'Every little bit helps pad the pocket book.' She smiled as she pulled the wad of cash she had taken from unsuspecting merchants at the market. Moving over to her desk she reached underneath and pulled out the hidden box where she kept the majority of her earnings.

After depositing part of the cash in there and re-locking it back in its place, Nami noticed a few things out of place.

'When did I put that there?' She wondered as she looked at her desk and the few misplaced items. Shrugging it off as Sanji's doing, she returned to her bed and laid down. Moving her hands to her again flat and toned stomach, she sighed.

It was so much fun to play having a baby. And she nearly lost it when Sanji had called her his wife. It was fun to pretend... but was she really ready for either? Nami couldn't answer that question. She was happy now, the way things were. There was commitment in their relationship, and both took each other very seriously. At times they acted like a married couple, minus the written document and ring... Zoro often referred to them as the newlyweds or the old couple on board.

Somewhere along the line Nami must have fallen asleep while thinking about the wonderful time she had last night and the dilemma she was in about her future. She knew it was only a matter of time before Sanji popped the question, and that is what frightened her.

How would she tell him she needed more time? Would he be hurt? How would he react to anything she would tell him? Would he even ask her? Was she just over reacting, and making herself worry over nothing?

The soft footsteps down the stairs didn't seem to disturb her, as the cook entered the room and pulled up a chair next to her bed. Watching her sleep was one of the things that brightened up his day. He would starve again for months on a God forsaken island just for the small yet meaningful moments with Nami.

He never felt this way before... he knew he would never feel this way for another again in his life. She was his life, as dumb and corny as that sounded. He chuckled a little at the ways his life had changed since they decided to step up the relationship.

Brushing a bit of her hair off her angelic face, Sanji bent down to give her a quick kiss before he returned upstairs. He was surprised to feel her arms catch his head and not let him end the kiss.

"I like your wake up calls." She smiled as she stretched a little. "I take it food is ready."

"Yes, but I've hidden your plate so it's safe if you want to eat it later."

"Are we under way yet?" Nami asked as she sat up and walked over to her desk.

"Ya, we just shoved off. You've only been napping for forty five or so minutes…" He replied.

"I was tired… you need to learn how to be more gentle with a delicate girl like me." She smirked knowing all too well he was the gentlest man she had ever met.

"I'll take that into account, however when you're beneath me I forget things." He kissed her once again when he was standing behind her. "Well, I better get back up there and make sure Luffy hasn't eaten my plate."

"I'll be up in a sec. I want to plot out the course and make sure we're going the right way."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Sort of a short chapter here. But I wanted to get it up. That means it is on to the next chapter sooner. Hope everyone had a good new years... 2006 Baby! Feels the same as 2005, but oh well._

* * *

The Straw Hat Pirates sailed away from the island and the relaxing atmosphere. Once they were out to sea, sailing mode kicked in for the majority of the crew. Usopp went back to creating whatever it was he was working on, Zoro slept, Chopper and Luffy tried to avoid the swordsman and his wrath for events of yesterday. Sanji busied himself with putting away supplies. After taking a strict inventory of food stuffs, the kitchen was quickly booby trapped for safe keeping, much to Sanji's surprise, Luffy was no where to be seen. And Nami, well she was busy herself, once the ship was set on the right course she returned to her room and sat down with the newest set of papers and mail delivered to the ship. 

"Are we there yet?" Luffy asked as he stretched his neck to look over Nami's shoulder as she worked.

"Where exactly is this 'there' you speak of?" Nami said trying to ignore the source of her annoyance. She was working on the latest groupings of coordinates that Robin had sent. The ruins the archaeologist had stayed in seemed to be brimming with facts and clues to the final resting place of the treasures of all treasures: One Piece.

Nami almost hated leaving Robin to comb through all the possible gold... silver... rubies... alone. Berrie signs quickly blinded her and she was left to float in her own personal monetary heaven. However, that heaven didn't last long. Leave it to the dim witted captain of the ship to do something stupid and add to her growing headache.

Luffy in his quest to annoy her further had for some reason found some great source of amusement in her bedroom. In fact it had happened almost immediately after they set sail from the island. Once Luffy was fed, he found his way down the stairs to his present location.

"What exactly are you doing in my room?" She growled as she put her pen and Log Pose down.

"Nya, Nami...its fun down here."

"Well, can you have fun a little quieter? Or maybe somewhere else? Why not go bother Zoro; I know for a fact he's not trying to get things done. Like that man could ever do anything without someone telling him what to do... go wake him up and have fun on deck."

"But, Zoro yells at me when I wake him up... and I wanna here a new story." The captain smiled his usual grin not understanding why Nami was getting so frustrated.

"You want a story? How about the one about the red headed monster and how she killed a certain stupid rubber man..."

"Nope. Heard it already!" Luffy said as he ran over to her bookshelf and began to pull out books. The look of sheer concentration was painted across his face as he searched for heavens knew what.

"I'm sure you haven't heard this one before." She said as she crumpled the now ruined map before her. Trying to keep her temper Nami closed her eyes and silently called for the patience to not kill their captain.

"Zoro told us it last night. The monster had another blonde monster help in killing the crew... and there was no meat." The captain stopped looking on her shelf. Nami sighed in relief as she could see the wheels in the other man's head turning. And suddenly like that the topic of his obsession was changed.

"You know, I'm sure Sanji has lots of meat upstairs. If you ask him really nicely I'm sure he'll give you a little snack." Her smile grew with hope as she tempted the rubber man with his biggest weakness.

"But Nami..." Luffy whined. "He kicked me out of the kitchen after lunch was done... with a HUGE knife! He was going to cut me up like a pork chop... umm, pork chop..." Drool was coming from his mouth as he envisioned the dancing animals and chasing them.

"Well, I can get around that." She said as she took a piece of paper and scribbled a note on it. "Give this to Sanji, and he'll let you have some meat. But you have to promise not to bother me for the rest of the day. You understand? I'll personally kill you if you enter this room once more!" She ended by screaming at him.

Grabbing the note, Luffy was gone and in the kitchen within seconds.

Nami sighed in relief as she rested her head on her desk. Looking over at her shelf, she wondered what made it so interesting... getting up, she put everything back in order. Closing the drawers that had been opened, putting the books back in the correct order on the shelf, and wiping the smudge marks off of the special items around her room, Nami finally had her room back into order.

Returning to her desk, she found the map she was making had lost its moment. She didn't have the energy to work out the complicated information Robin sent.

"It'll be there tomorrow, and it's not like we need them anytime soon. We've got a ways before we enter the final stretch..."

* * *

"I thought I told you to stay out of this kitchen?" The love cook scowled at the grinning man before him. "Can't you see I'm busy cleaning my kitchen?" Sanji decided to ignore Luffy and went back to mopping the floor. Sitting off to the side, Chopper sat grinding medicine herbs silently. 

"Nya, nya, Nami said to give you this and I'll get a snack. I want a good snack... lots of meat!" Luffy said handing the cook his note and licking his lips in anticipation of the promised snack.

Sanji stopped cleaning and took the note. Reading it quickly he sighed. "All right, but this is your last snack till supper. And if you bother my Nami again today, I'll take all your meat and throw it over board."

"Yeah! Snack! Snack!" The captain cheered not listening to anything else the cook was telling him. All he heard was 'your' and 'snack.'

'Do it for Nami... this way she can get her work done. Only for Nami.' He kept telling himself as he brought out a slab of meat, cut of a chunk and put it on a plate.

"Preparing it better would just be a waste of time." Sanji sighed as he took out a cigarette and matches. It had been a while since he needed a smoke... but right now he could smoke the entire pack. 'My little Nami owes me big time for baby-sitting this... full grown baby.'

"And what do you think you're doing?" Sanji asked as he saw a small little hoof making a move for the left over part of the meat Luffy didn't get in his 'snack.'

"AH!" Chopper jumped back in surprise. "Ah hahahhaha." The little deer laughed as he tried to cover up the fact he was trying to get some meat as well. While Sanji and Chopper were busy, neither saw that a rubber arm slink around them and took the meat.

By the time they realized it, the meat had already been swallowed.

"I give up. But when we starve, it's your fault." The cook said going back to his business of mopping the floor.

The day continued along and soon supper was on the table. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper greedily wolfed down their plates as soon as the food hit the table. Zoro was a little less messy when he too inhaled the food before him. Sanji sighed and slowly savored the spices and texture of his creation.

"You slobs can leave your dishes on the table; I'm going to see if Nami wanted anything." Before Sanji left, he turned and looked at the crew. "And NO ONE eats Nami's food got it?"

"Why are Sanji and Nami so angry today?" Luffy asked as he chewed a mouthful of food.

"Do you suppose they figured out about the room accident? Should I tell them..."

"No, they don't know anything and telling them one of your lame ass lies, will only make them suspicious. Now you all keep your mouths closed and we'll all sail through this unharmed and fed." Zoro said as he downed his cup.

"But what if they find out? We'll be KILLED!" Chopper screamed as he bites his hooves in a worried manner.

"Ah, Chopper, just be quite. They're occupied at the moment. They won't realize anything happened unless one of you blows it."

* * *

"Is my sweet down here?" Sanji called softly into the room as he came down the steps. Is didn't surprise him to find the love of his life sleeping peacefully on her side. The curves of her body made his eyes go heart shaped. 

"My Nami is so gorgeous." He swooned quietly. "But my poor princess is all worn out." Sanji smiled down on her as he took off her shoes and pulled a few covers over her slender body. His hands rested on the curve of her hip as he sighed.

"I wanted to talk to you tonight, but I can see you need your sleep. It's been a wonderful two days love." He talked to her in a hushed tone not wanting to wake her up. "I'll be back to join you in a little while." Placing a kiss to her temple, Sanji returned above deck.

'Why is it so hard to ask her?' He wondered as he pulled a small box out of his pocket. He had been carrying that around for the last two weeks. If he would have had the courage to do it last night, when he had planned, the love cook would not be in the anxious and annoyed mood.

Yes, yesterday was the moment that he should have asked her. Everything was perfect: the atmosphere, the location, they were alone... nothing to interrupt them... except Nami's urge to fatten her pockets. Sanji sighed. Sometimes he wondered if he placed second to anything worth monetary value. True she hadn't gone to her usual extreme with taking things from the hotel or the people in the market; however the day wasn't exactly what Sanji imagined as the perfect date.

Was that what was bothering him? He couldn't answer that question. He thought after a nice relaxing get away he would be refreshed and ready to deal with the antics of his crew mates... but it wasn't turning out to be the case.

By the time he finished in the kitchen and took his turn on watch, it was dark when he returned to Nami's room. Taking off his shirt and folding in next to his pants, a striped boxer clad Sanji crawled into bed next to the still slumbering navigator.

She rolled closer to him the instant his weight was fully on the bed. He couldn't help but smile as he put his arms around her. Just being close to her made him happy and content. The only thing he wanted to make it better was her to place his ring on her finger and say to him that this was the way it was going to be forever.

"Long night?" She mumbled as she snuggled into his chest.

"Well, you did send Luffy upstairs for me to baby-sit. But for you I'd deal with a hundred Luffys." He said kissing her hair.

"You'd run out of food really fast." She giggled after a yawn.

"Are you still tired?"

"A little... you wore me out."

"Nami, would you join me for a romantic supper tomorrow?" He asked trying to avoid sounding nervous.

"Sanji, is something wrong? Of course I'll have supper with you. Now get some sleep, you sound all stressed out or something." She told him as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Night."

Sanji waited as she drifted back asleep. He was amazed at the level she had changed. When he first met the lovely navigator and got to know her, she never seemed like the cuddly type. She was so cold. Yet now, especially when they were alone, Nami looked like she enjoyed having him there to sleep next to every night.

He knew she loved him, and he told her constantly that he loved her... but there was something missing yet... she had only told him a couple times of how she felt.

'Ah well, we'll talk tomorrow... and I'm not backing down.' He told himself before he kissed Nami once more before falling asleep next to her.

* * *

_Ok, another chapter done. Having fun are we? I just want to thank the reviewers that keep clicking that little button there chapter after chapter. I appreciate the reviews. I have to admit, I am a little attention whore-ish with the hit count and review tally. So indulge me, will ya?_

_Like what you read? More fluff? Less fluff? More action? Or just randomness is always fun. So whatever you got, leave it here._


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well, it sure has been an eventful two/three weeks since my last update. My life was basically turned upside down… and not in a good way. I just wasn't in the mood to write for a while after things started to shuffle. School also began again- so that did take priority to stories.

I guess I can never win in life  But I survived. What ever doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right? Personally I want to hit whoever said that… it still sucks even if you survive.

Oh well, on the bright side I still am alive and breathing and typing. Lucky you.

Anyway- on with the story. It's a longer chapter this time, or at least it seems that way to me.

Thank you to the faithful reviewers and the occasional reviewers. They really brightened up my day with the randomness and thoughts on the fic. Please keep it up.

* * *

Somewhere in the realm between sleep and wakefulness, Sanji found himself no longer blanketed by the warmth he was accustomed to while sleeping. Rolling over onto his side his hand reached for the warm body that should be laying next to him. However his groping hands only felt sheets and the fading warmth where she had slept.

"Nami?" He murmured still half asleep. Slowly opening his eyes, the first thing he saw was a blur of what looked like a face with a head of dark hair. Finding this odd, Sanji decided he was still sleeping and closed his eyes.

"Nami, come back to bed." He called out wanting to cuddle for a few more minutes. But when heavy breathing was the only sound he got in response, he knew Nami wasn't the figure he saw. If he thought of it, the dark hair was a dead give away that it wasn't his lovely navigator near the bedside.

Groaning as he opened his eyes. Letting the light of the room and his tired eyes get acquainted once again, the image from before became a little clearer. Instead of the gorgeous body of his Nami, a lanky figure of a man came into view. No red hair, or heavenly smile to greet him to the new day either... instead the grinning face of Luffy was the first image of the day.

There was silence for a few moments. Sanji blinked once... Luffy still there. Twice... still the same grin. Three times... nothing changed.

"LUFFY!" He screamed as he pulled the covers over his chest. "What...what the hell are you doing down here? What did you do to my Nami?"

"Ha ha ha, you were dreaming. Ne, ne, Sanji what were you dreaming about? I dream of meat and yummy food."

"Peace and quiet."

"Nya?"

"I dream of peace and quiet. Two things I CANNOT GET ON THIS SHIP!" Sanji screamed at Luffy as he sat up in bed. Reaching for his shirt and pants, Sanji was quickly dressed. "If you wanted food, you could have at least sent Nami down to wake me."

"But Nami sent me here. You're late for breakfast. And Nami said I can't eat till you get up there."

"Fine, I'm coming, I'm coming." Sanji sighed taking the lead and leaving the room in a hurry. He hadn't even finished buttoning his shirt when he heard sounds coming from the kitchen.

Stopping, Sanji wasn't sure if he wanted to enter that kitchen. Not knowing what to expect he waited and listened for a moment.

"You'll set the table because I said you'll set the table," came Nami's voice. "Chopper how are the eggs coming?"

"Done!" Came the excited cry of the small reindeer.

"Perfect! You're my only real help this morning."

"OH, stop. It's nothing you stupid idiot, stop." Sanji could see the little deer blush as he let loose his usual string of insults to mask his embarrassment and shyness.

"Zoro, if I have to tell you one more time, I swear to every deity on the sea I will repossess your precious swords so fast and leave them all out to rust. Don't think I won't, remember who bought them? I thought so."

Sanji smiled as he heard a shuffling noise start up fast and muttering from Zoro as he apparently did his appointed task.

"I don't see why I have to do this... where the hell is that pansy cook? Isn't he here to do this?"

"Hey, you're talking about my boyfriend there. He's not a pansy and we both damn well know it. Besides, he was out late on watch last night. He deserves a break once and a while." Sanji laughed a bit as he heard Nami giving Zoro a tough time.

"Nya, Sanji what are you doing? Food is in there!" Luffy bounced past the cook and into the room.

"Luffy I told you to get Sanji before you were able sit down."

"Yeah, Luffy, while you were down there not doing your job, I single handedly organized the kitchen staff."

"Yeah, yeah, just be quiet you two. Zoro, see that wasn't so hard. You even tried to make it look nice." Nami sighed wanting them to just shut up.

"Old hag." He muttered under his breath.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

It was to this scene that Sanji entered the kitchen. Looking first to the table where his male crew mates sat looking hungrily at the array of breakfast foods on the table. The large stack of pancakes, sausages in a large bowl- everything looked delicious and simple. The few pieces of fresh fruit that Nami and Chopper made a point to have everyone eat as often as possible were also out and on everyone's plate. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were waiting eagerly for the word to dig in, while Zoro was pouting after having to actually work for his meal.

Sanji's eyes then wandered over to the figure near the stove. There, with one hand on her hip and the other holding a spatula pointing angrily at the green haired swordsman, she stood the perfect image of all his dreams. Over her short shorts and tight fitting but fabulous top, she wore one of his aprons. The white one she had gotten for him a few years back; he wanted to 'kiss the cook' and a whole lot more. Sanji fluttered closer to his girl in a heart beat.

His arms slinked around her slender waist as he kissed her on the neck.

"Good morning to you as well, but I have eggs to finish." Nami said swatting away his roaming hands. "Besides, everyone is watching us." She whispered at him turning back to the stove.

"But how can I resist my very own culinary cream puff cooking for me?"

"NAMI! I'm HHHUUUUNNNNNGGGGRRRYYY!" Luffy cried like a lost child about to starve.

"Fine, begin eating. Here's the first part of the scrambled eggs." She said scraping the eggs out of the pan and into a bowl. Handing it to Sanji, Nami poured the last bit of raw egg into the frying pan.

Hearing the sounds of the food being devoured, Nami sighed at all her hard work being literally being thrown into the void of four or more stomachs.

She didn't expect Sanji to return to her side. In no time he rested his head on her shoulder as he hugged her from behind.

"I love you, you know that. You could have gotten me up."

"I know." She said moving her head to be able to place a kiss on his head. "But you needed a break. Last night you sounded so stressed. Now go and sit down. I'm the cook this morning."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Breakfast was a minor footnote to the rest of the day. After the food on the table was long gone, so were the crew members. Nami trailed behind and helped clean the dishes and get the kitchen back into working order, which after Luffy got at food was no easy task.

"So, what should I wear tonight? Is it going to be a formal dinner, or a quiet night on the deck?"

"Well, I can think of what I want you to not wear."

"Please. You want me to parade around at night in nothing? I'd catch a cold Sanji."

"But my love will keep us warm."

"Keep dreaming. I'm going to finish the course bearings and a little map work I didn't get to yesterday. So let me know if you need any help." She said giving him a kiss before she took off out the door.

Sanji sighed as he looked over his kitchen. Things were cleaned and back in order. Usually by himself, this would have taken some time. But leave it to Nami to scare the crew into helping with the clean up a bit.

'Well tonight is the night.' He told himself. 'No chickening out.' And with that he began to make what he considered the most important meal to date.

* * *

The day went on with no further incident. The crew all did their own little things. Every once and a while Nami would bark orders for a slight course change to avoid a strong wind or to correct the sails. For the most part things were quiet as they would ever get aboard such a… colorful ship.

After finishing adding a few touches to her maps, Nami decided to call it a day and return above deck to enjoy the last few hours of sun. Approaching the kitchen, she was greeted with the savory scents of Sanji creating yet another masterpiece for the crew.

Deciding to check up on her blonde cook Nami pushed the door, but found it would not budge.

"Sanji?" Nami called light knocking on the door.

"Nami! You can't come in… I'm not done yet." She heard his happy voice from within the room.

"But I'm thirsty." She replied wanting to get inside more than ever to see what he was doing.

"Just a minute love, I'll get you something." Sure enough a few seconds later, the door opened ever so slightly and Sanji's skinny frame slipped outside the door. He was blocking her entrance into the room. Presenting her with a delicious looking fruit bowl and frothy drink in a cute glass, Nami looked at him to see if he would tell her what was going on. However, all she got was a kiss on the cheek and a smile from him.

"For you." He smiled and handed her the tray.

"I'm also lonely… can't I come in and keep you company?" She asked as she picked up a grape and plopped it into her mouth seductively.

"Ah ah, that would ruin the surprise for tonight. You'll have to forgive me for now, but I think you can survive another hour or so… I'll make it up to you later."

"Oh really?" She said looking more at the kitchen door and trying to see in the small window.

"Now off you go." Sanji shooed her away before he slipped back into his kitchen. Nami had to keep from pouting by plopping another grape in her mouth.

'Fine then, I guess I'll go take a nap in the grove by myself.' She decided and quickly went to her favorite spot on the ship.

Nami fell asleep quickly dreaming of the happy memories as a child running through a larger grove with her family.

* * *

"Nami." A soothing voice called to her. Slowly opening her eyes when she felt a soft caress to her face, Nami nuzzled into the warm touch.

"Wake up..." The vice coaxed her from her slumber.

"Sanji?" She asked as she opened her eyes and was greeted by the cook.

"Well, sleeping beauty finally awoke. You know, I tried the whole kiss thing. It doesn't work."

"Well, maybe you're not too good of a Prince Charming." She smiled as he helped her to her feet. Looking up at the sky, she noticed it was now dusk and behind the tangerine grove was a beautiful dinner spread waiting for them.

"I would beg to differ, but we'll save this lover's spat for after dinner. Would you like to freshen up before we eat?" He asked as he helped her out of the trees.

"Why yes I would." She smiled and quickly ran off after a kiss.

Changing quickly Nami took a look in the mirror. For some reason her stomach was a little uneasy. Sanji seemed so out of it last night, but now he was all happy and full of life. What had changed so quickly? Was it the breakfast this morning? If he wanted more time off to sleep in, it was only natural to have a break once and a while.

'Oh well.' She sighed to herself as she quickly changed into a cute dress. Checking her hair in the mirror, she grabbed alight jacket and made her way back on deck.

"Sanji?" She called out as she climbed the stairs back to stern of the ship. What she was greeted with made her gasp. She had caught a peek at the set up, but while she was down below deck, Sanji had set out candles, flowers, and an amazing assortment of food.

Walking over to the blanket on the deck, Nami took it all in. Once again, Sanji had out done himself in the romance department.

"Sorry to keep you waiting my love." Sanji came up from behind her dressed in a black tux. "Here we have some strawberries and champagne." He said handing her a glass and taking her hand. "Shall we?"

"Sanji, this is... a lot. What's the occasion?"

"Ah, can't I just want to be with my Nami?" He asked as they both sat down.

"How can I be sure there aren't... alternative motives." She smiled as she drank a little from her glass.

"I swear you'll love these motives. But first, my newest creations for my one and only."

Somehow their dinner was uninterrupted by the remaining crew members. Nami was thankful for this small moment of silence.

"So how did you bribe the others?"

"What? Oh, them? I'd rather not talk about it. You are by far more interesting and pleasing to the mind to think about." He smiled as he served her the first course.

Nami let the silence on the ship and the lack of her daily annoyances slip from her mind. Sanji was right, there were better things. Maybe not for the crew who were down stairs in their bunks. Sanji had taken the liberty to officially bride Zoro with enough good wine and other food stuffs to keep Luffy, Usopp and Chopper all tied to their bunks for two or so hours. Only in the emergency of sinking ship was Zoro to cut his crewmates free.

The couple enjoyed the meal with conversations they didn't have the last time they had a night 'out.' Sanji let Nami excitedly babble on about her maps, and what Robin had sent recently. And Nami allowed Sanji to tell her how beautiful she was… along with the usual stories of All Blue and the delicious meals he would prepare for her.

Things were wonderful. However, Nami noticed Sanji once again tense up as they finished their dessert. Taking his hand, Nami smiled as up at him. Reaching for his cheek with her free hand she leaned in and captured his lips. There wasn't much she could do for him if he didn't tell her what was bugging him.

Her own insecurities raced in her mind when he acted like this at times. She never did have any time for relationships in her past and this was all new territory for her.

"You can tell me anything Sanji… you scare me when you get all worried and silent." She confessed as she ended the kiss and opted to hug him to stop the shivers crawling up her back. She couldn't take much more of this… she felt her heart breaking with his continued silence.

Without warning, Sanji gently pulled from her embrace and stood up, looking away and out into the ocean. Nami went wide eyed, nearly on the verge of tears… 'So this is it.' She told herself bracing for the blow. Closing her eyes, Nami couldn't help but let a tear fall.

With a sigh to clear his mind, Sanji decided to act. Turning around he was about to begin when he saw an emotionally distraught Nami. He swore he saw a tear fall from her closed eyes. Going on one knee before her, Sanji took her hands.

"Nami, I…. what's wrong?" He asked looking over her face for signs of the cause of the pain he saw in them. "Oh baby, don't cry… what did I do? I'm so stupid… I'm sorry…" He began to rattle off apology and reassurances.

"It's nothing… I'm just over reacting… now what was it you wanted to say?" She smiled and laughed a little as she brushed away the tear.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine… it's nothing really."

"Nami, you know I love you right? More than all the fish in All Blue or any culinary creation… well, I guess I wanted to ask you if you'll stay by my side forever… be my wife Nami."


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Now before you all want my death, let me just tell you that this chapter uses a bit of angst. I mean come on- it was going to happen, right? But have no fear... (or maybe you should O.o ) everything is pretty much corrected by the end of the chapter. Just needed a little bit of drama is all._

_I'm actually happy with the way this story is going and the ease of writing. I really like these two characters and writing Zoro is always fun. God is he awesome! If I wasn't in love with Sanji, I would so be all over him… well that and if they were real._ -**_fangirl sigh-_**

_Anyway, back to the real world… nope. You have been Ja nai'ed! I'm staying in my own world for a while._

_"I reject your reality and substitute my own."_

_On with the story!_

* * *

"Nami, you know I love you right? More than all the fish in All Blue or any culinary creation… well, I guess I wanted to ask you if you'll stay by my side forever… be my wife Nami."

* * *

Nami felt faint... no, worse than faint. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think, she couldn't do anything. 

Her lungs felt like they stopped working and before she knew it she was coughing for air. Sanji, the eternal gentleman, was at her side, looking concerned while lightly tapping on her back.

"Nami... Nami, are you alright?" He asked deeply worried at her lack of movement and blank expression after she recovered.

After collecting herself, Nami's eyes traveled from his face to the small box that Sanji was holding before she began coughing again. The little black box scared her more than she wanted to let on. Their entire voyage together flashed before her eyes. The first time she saw his heart eyes, the times he would seem to understand her better than she did herself, the good times they had together and even the bad times where they would fight.

The more she thought about them, the more she knew they worked well as a couple. And neither liked being apart for too long. He loved her, and she too loved him back...

However, things like that didn't really matter when one felt backed up to a wall. Nami forced herself to breathe as Sanji picked up said little box and opened it. Taking the ring out of the box, Nami's eyes caught the diamonds glitter in the moonlight.

"I don't want to rush you, but I can't put this off anymore. Nami stay with me and share everything... I don't care if I get to All Blue, or we find One Piece, I found something more important than all that... you."

"I... I... Sanji. I..." Nami took a cleansing breath and acted. Pushing his hands out of the way, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him senseless.

"I take that as a yes then?" He said with a smug confidence as they finally broke apart. Not waiting another moment, Sanji took the ring and put it on her finger. "It belongs there." He said as he kissed her ring finger. "Just like you belong here, with me."

"I was so scared..." Nami mumbled as she clung to Sanji and enjoyed the view.

"About what?"

"Stuff... I can't believe we're finally real."

"Real? Hasn't it always been real with us?" Sanji looked at her not understanding.

"Real... real is the actual coins in the purse, the treasure in the chest. I've grown up knowing that nothing is real till there's something to prove it exists."

Sanji felt the huge slap to the face at that comment. This time it was his turn to feel faint.

"What?" he asked pulling away from the woman who once again stole the breath from his lungs, this time it wasn't in a good way. "Are you telling me nothing was real before this?"

"Sanji? What's wrong?" Nami questioned not understanding why he was acting strange.

"What's wrong? What's Wrong!" Sanji said standing up quickly. He was trying to not get angry, but Nami's out look on their relationship not being real disturbed him.

"Sanji?"

"So everything we did up till now was not real? When you said you loved me, all the times we stayed up together and talked, the all the times we made love? That all meant nothing? It wasn't real?"

"Sanji, I..."

"You needed something of monetary value to tell you that I loved you?"

"I never said..."

"You just did. Nami, please... tell me you don't think that way..."

"Sanji... this is hard for me... you have to understand..."

"Understand what? That you had a hard childhood? Nami, we all did. There isn't one among us that had the best up bringing... why can't you just accept the fact that you love me and we can be happy together?"

"So now you know what I think and do?"

"You God damn know I'm not. What is your problem? Things were going so well."

"It would never work out. I knew it wouldn't..." She said on the defensive.

"Oh, so you're saying we're over now? Well fine. Take that ring and put it in your treasure box then... hopefully that will make you happy. I just need to know one thing... did you ever really love me Nami?" Sanji waited for an answer, but never got one. Looking up to the stars he let out a deep breath not looking at the woman who had broken his heart that night. "I'm done Nami."

* * *

It was the sight of the blonde man walking away, his frame finally retreating down the steps that caused the tears to escape from here eyes. Never in her wildest dreams had she expected Sanji to give up so easily... to walk away from her. It hurt. But she had caused all this... she had gotten exactly what she was trying to stop from happening. By trying to protect herself, she had caused so much pain for the both of them. 

Nami knew she was being stupid... she should have just given up on her pride and admitted to him that she had dreamed of that moment for so long... To be his wife, to live together forever... but she blew it. No not just blew it, she sunk their entire relationship with one stupid comment.

Instead of crying on deck alone, she could have been in the warm embrace of the man, who until now loved her. They could have once again been engulfed by the passion they shared only for the other.

She missed him already. Sobs racked her slender frame as she let the cool breeze waft across her back sending shivers down her body. Nami hadn't cried this hard since... since the day her life changed so long ago on the small island she called home. She was alone then. Working alone for a bastard of a pirate crew, she had felt so utterly lost then by herself in her struggles. She was alone now.

Slowly getting up, Nami looked at the scene he had created for them. Sanji had gone all out once again for her and this was how she repayed him... by breaking his heart.

She needed to fix things. Wiping her tears aside, she knew what she had to do. He had to listen to her. She knew he would, being the gentleman. And he would forgive her... wouldn't he? He always did forgive her when she started little fights before.

Slowly going down towards the boy's cabin door, Nami was ready to do anything to make it up to Sanji. Knocking softly she tried to push the door open like she had done so many other times when she needed to go into the guy's quarters. However, this time the door would not budge. It was locked.

"Sanji?" She whispered trying to open the door again. Nothing. It would not open and it seemed like no one heard her calling for the cook.

With a sigh, Nami gave up and decided to talk with him tomorrow. Things would always be better in the morning, she thought.

Making her way back to her own room, things looked a lot different. His clothes were still hanging over the back of her chair, and little things that reminded her of him, constantly brought up the memories of her huge mistake.

Taking off her dress, Nami slipped into a large button up shirt of Sanji's. Wrapping her arms around herself, she tried to pretend the cook was there with her. She missed him badly. Looking over at the bed she realized he would not be coming in to bed with her tonight.

She was alone.

Tears flooded her eyes once again as she dropped to her knees before her bed. Pulling his pillow to her face she cried.

"I'm sorry Sanji... I'm sorry." She sobbed over and over as she continued to let the sadness wrack her body. "I don't want to be alone anymore... please Sanji. You know I love you... I do."

Soon utter exhaustion over came her and she fell asleep still clutching the pillow he always used.

* * *

Inside the guy's quarters, Zoro was awoken to a muttering Sanji. Thinking it was odd that the cook would be sleeping in the hammock that had been unused for some time, he knew something was up. 

Listening to Sanji cursing quietly, the swordsman didn't know if he really wanted to know what the two had fought about... he knew right away that the cook and the navigator must have ended their night on sour terms. Why else would Sanji be back in the 'dog house' and not in his usual spot?

The soft tapping on the door, then a distraught whimper caught Zoro's ear. He knew the tone of voice. He would never forget hearing her voice crack like that; to have her descend into that fragile state was too weird for the swordsman. The strong willed and often sharp tounged navigator had only cried once in front of the crew. What ever had happened must have really upset her, and telling from the love cook's current actions he definitely wasn't going to bed happy either.

The whimpers stopped and Zoro rolled over in his hammock re-situating himself for going back to sleep. Before he could close his eyes and drift back to his dreams aweird shadow in the corner caused him to sit up suddenly on alert.

"What the hell is your problem?" Zoro growled as he found out it was only Sanji standing in the corner. "Go to bed, or go out there and talk to her."

"I can't..."

"What do you mean you can't... only a few hours ago you were all over her."

"Things... have changed. I can't love her anymore... she's never really loved me."

"That's a load of crap. But, whatever. Just don't mope over there like that... it's creepy." Zoro yawned as he lay down and closed his eyes.

It seemed that Sanji had taken his advice and soon he too was in his hammock. The cook had a little trouble readjusting to the hanging bed. Normally he would wrap his arms around... her.

'Forget about it Sanji... forget about her.' He told himself as he pulled his pillow close trying to mask the loneliness he felt. Thinking back on the evening he searched for anything he could have done to make things better. He knew she didn't mean all of what she said. True, she had a large issue with trust and long term relationships. She had never been loved. She never let herself be loved.

As much as Sanji wanted to be hurt and be spiteful towards her, he knew she was hurting as well. That was confirmed as he heard her from the other side of the wall. She was sobbing. Pleading with him... he wanted to rush to her. Take her in his arms and never let go... but he couldn't.

"Your woman is calling." Zoro growled once again finding that sleep would not come to his room. 'I can never win.' He groaned in his mind.

"I know." Sanji sighed.

"So, what are you going to do about it?"

"What can I do?"

"Look. I don't know what happened. I don't want to know what happened. And I don't like either of you- you keep me up at night, you give me nightmares... but I don't want to put up with two mopey people on board."

"Oh shut up, what do you know? You're just a cold hearted bastard."

"So? All I know is this cold hearted bastard likes his sleep at night. You better fix this by tomorrow because if you don't I'm going over there and I will shut her up personally. And I guarantee it won't be pretty."

* * *

Nami woke the next morning with a horrible headache. Looking at a small mirror, she sighed looking at the pitiful face looking back at her. 

"You look horrible." She told herself as she stood up and worked out the kinks that came with sleeping halfway on her bed and half on the floor.

Not even worrying about how she looked or who would see her, Nami made her way back above deck. Instead of going straight to the kitchen she walked back where the most special night of her life had gone totally wrong.

Looking out at the waves and the calm ocean, Nami couldn't help but finger the ring Sanji had given her. This was a treasure she could never part with... it was special to her even if Sanji didn't think she felt that way.

Knowing that once she turned around she had one destination, Nami attempted to clear her mind. She had decided that she was going to beg, plead, grovel, do anything for Sanji to listen to her, to forgive her...

"How can I make you see that you mean more to me than anything in my life... more than even my own family..." She asked the sky knowing she would not get a response. "I love you more than my own mother... and that scares me so much." She said trying not to break down and cry again. "What if you leave too?"

"Nami…" His voice from behind her startled her out of her thoughts and she turned quickly to see him standing there.

Nami couldn't speak. She froze once again as her eyes welled with tears. Shaking Nami knew she had to do something...

* * *

_A/N: So will it be happily ever after, or will there be more little storms at sea? You'll just have to wait and see._

_Thanks for the reviews!_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Ah, Spring break… A time to relax, forget about those ten page papers due in a month, veg out on the couch watching mindless TV (thank you VH1) and …shovel snow? OMGWTF! What is Mother Nature doing by throwing me TONS of snow? Seriously I hate MN at times…_

_Oh well, I'll shovel later._

_Here's the next chapter- thanks for the reviews and enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

"How can I make you see that you mean more to me than anything in my life... more than even my own family..." She asked the sky knowing she would not get a response. "I love you more than my own mother... and that scares me so much." She said trying not to break down and cry again. "What if you leave too?"

"Nami…" His voice from behind her startled her out of her thoughts and she turned quickly to see him standing there.

"Nami, I'm not going anywhere…" Sanji said in a calm tone, but inside his heart was racing.

"Sanji…" She began as tears fell from her tired eyes. Nami didn't know she had tears left to cry her eyes were so sore and dry from all the crying the previous night. "Oh gods, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it… any of it. I do love you… really I do."

Sanji couldn't bare it anymore; he quickly closed the distance between them. Nami all but jumped into his open arms as the couple once again felt whole. He couldn't stop touching her- her back, her waist, her face… smiling down on the sobbing woman, Sanji assured her he was once again there with a passionate kiss.

"I know... I know." Sanji reassured her by stroking her hair and holding her close. "I shouldn't have blown up at you either. Forgive me?"

"Stupid... You don't even have to ask. I need you to forgive me..."

"Oh I think I know exactly what you can do to get my forgiveness. Tonight, can we try again… I'll make you a meal even better than the last..."

Nami could only smile as Sanji went into excitement mode once again. Before he ran off and back into the kitchen, Nami grabbed his jacket.

Getting his attention by cupping his cheeks with her hands, Nami kissed him once more. "You don't have to do that Sanji. I already said yes didn't I? Well, instead of going all out twice in a row, can we just have a quiet night?" She asked looking deep into his eyes. "I missed you last night... I just want to have you near me. I don't care what we do. I need you with me, not treasures or gold... just you... but I will keep this."

Sanji smiled as she held up her hand and showed him the ring. It looked perfect on her.

"But… I do have to ask you one thing. Please don't be mad but…"

"What's wrong Nami?" Sanji asked seeing her having trouble saying what she needed to say.

"Can we wait on the marriage thing? I mean it's so…"

"Don't worry my sweet. Just having you wearing my ring and being near me is enough for now."

* * *

The green haired swordsman grumbled as he left the men's cabin. His sleep had been quite uneventful after the cook fell asleep- Thankfully. The only rain cloud that he could see threatening his day would be the angsty couple. Seriously, he was not against killing people… and if it meant sound sleeping... well, he was willing to deal with two less crew members. 

'I should have just killed them both the minute I met them…' He muttered to himself as he forced himself to greet the day… for a little while. 'Food, then nap. Ah a pirate's life for me.'

Stretching as he let out a yawn, he looked ahead on the horizon. The sun was up and the waves seemed calm and almost serene. Not that he really cared if it was a nice day or not. He could just as well sleep in his bunk, but he did like his little spot in the sun.

Turning he looked over the starboard side of the ship taking in his surroundings. Something caught his eye. It was faint, but still the large white sails and distinct insignia told him that trouble was coming.

Climbing the mast in mere seconds, Zoro found a sleeping Luffy cuddling with a large piece of half eaten ham.

"Damn it, who let you on duty?" He yelled as he pulled the binoculars up to his eye level- not really caring that they were still around the rubber man's neck.

A sputtering and now awake Luffy began to thrash as his sleep was disturbed with something choking him.

"NECK!" He tried to say, but Zoro ignored him and looked into the tool. Zoro, not paying attention to anything other than the approaching did not notice the captain slip out of the strap once he remembered there was meat to finish.

"NIKU!" Luffy began munching on his left over midnight snack.

"You idiot! There's a Marine's ship headed this way!" Zoro said as he looked and spotted the couple at the rear of the ship.

"Wha?" Luffy replied looking up. "WOOOOW! That's a big ship!"

"Yeah, and it's going to catch us soon. Oy! Break it up back there- we're going to have company soon!" He shouted towards the cook and navigator.

* * *

Sanji growled as the voice of an angry swordsman interrupted his morning quality 'Nami' time. 

"There's food in the kitchen!" Sanji yelled back hardly paying attention to what their lazy comrade had said.

At hearing the words food and kitchen uttered, the rubber man bounced from the top of the crow's nest and into the kitchen. Sanji sighed; there went all the food… again.

"No you stupid cook! Marine ship approaching! Make out time is CANCELLED! Everyone on DECK!"

"What the hell is he bumbling about? What ship?" Sanji asked as he and Nami walked over to the side and looked.

"Oh crap… that ship." Nami said pointing out on the horizon. We need to get out of here now." Letting go of Sanji's hand Nami ran to her usual command center in front of the kitchen.

"Chopper! Usopp! Get out here now. We have to turn the sails…" The crew frantically complied with the orders the navigator was giving and soon a large gust of wind picked up and the Going Merry was moving away from the ship fast.

"Damn it, they're still gaining on us…" Nami cursed as she tried to decide what to do.

"Why haven't they started firing on us?" Sanji asked as he and the others convened below the spot where Nami stood.

"There might be too much wind for a good shot… but that usually doesn't stop them." Nami commented looking at her log prose. "We can't go to much farther off this direction… we're heading totally off course."

"What's more important: our lives or getting somewhere?" Zoro asked as he kept eyeing the other ship.

"Have no fear the Great Captain Usopp will handle this ship with my newest invention!"

"Can it nose. This is serious. We should prepare and fight." Zoro said liking the idea of a good battle.

"How can they move that fast with such a huge ship?" Nami screamed not understanding the type of propulsion they were using. "We don't have that much on board to be slowing us down… it's impossible."

"We're going to die!" Chopper screamed as he took off and found a barrel to hide behind.

"Sannnnnjjjjjiiiii… I'm hungry!" Luffy whined as he finally made it back on deck.

"You just got out of doing a lot of work and more than likely ate all the food in the kitchen- you don't get anymore."

"Luffy! This isn't the time to eat!"

"Nya? Why's that Nami?"

"LOOK OVER THERE!" She screamed as she pointed at the huge ship that was now closer than ever.

"Never fear my Nami; I will protect you to the death!" Sanji said getting down on one knee and kissing her hand. If it weren't for the whole Marine ship approaching she might kiss him for being sweet… but now was not the time. It was the time to panic.

'What do I grab first?' She pondered. 'I can get my treasure chest easily… but I can't just leave Sanji behind now… can I?' She cursed her new engagement. It complicated her exit strategy.

Looking to the crew, she didn't know what to do. Zoro, Sanji and even Luffy were getting ready for battle. Usopp was digging for a weapon out of his large bag while Chopper was still no where to be seen.

'I don't want to deal with this today.' She thought to herself as she too readied herself for a fight.

"Looks like we have no choice in the matter. The bastards want a fight! I'll give them one!" Zoro smiled tying his bandana and drawing his swords.

"It's been some time since we actually came in contact with another ship… why did this have to be a Marine's ship?"

"Bad luck. We have lots of it. What's more important, I want to know why they haven't fired… they are more than within range." Nami asked again. 'Something's not right… I don't see any activity at all on deck… this is weird.'

Zoro, Sanji, Nami and Usopp all looked at each other as the ship continued to close in on them. All of them were confused.

'Why are we still alive?'

'Are they going to just get on with this?'

'What the Bloody Hell is their problem... they're playing with us... I'm going to enjoy killing those Marine bastards...'

"What the…" Nami exclaimed as the Marine's boat came within boarding distance. "Where is the crew?" She asked as the ship sailed close by without a soul on board.

"Give me all your meat!" Luffy sounded the battle cry he enjoyed the most. "LUNCH!"

Nami didn't understand what was going on. Trying to understand what was happening, she began to move backwards. Expecting to hit the outside of the kitchen cabin, she was startled when she backed into someone's hand.

The hand gently squeezed her shoulder and she instantly thought it would be Sanji near her. Looking on deck she noticed the blonde haired cook was moving closer to the side of the boat ready to board the on coming vessel.

The had squeezed harder causing to her scream as she swirled around ready to fight off who ever it was behind her. Her legs became tangled in the swift turn and she fell flat on her butt. With the sound of her voice, the crew all turned.

Looking down on the spooked navigator was a tall slender woman. Her long dark hair blew in the breeze as she smiled at Nami.

"It's been a long time." Robin smiled as she bent over and offered her crew mate a hand. "Didn't mean to scare you all. Especially not Ms. Navigator here. I just borrowed the nearest ship to get me here."

"Oh thank heaven it was only you." Nami smiled back as she was helped to her feet. Soon the crew assembled back near the kitchen to greet their crew mate. "It makes sense now," she began.

"What was that?" Robin asked as she finished greeting the crew members that cared, or at least attempted to care.

"Why the ship never fired and why we all aren't sunk or in jail right now." Nami smiled giving Robin a hug.

"How did you get that thing? And how was it able to catch up with us so fast?" Sanji inquired as he went to stand behind Nami.

"That my dear chief was easy." Robin smiled as she used her devil fruit powers to mimic the movements of paddles in the water. "Out witting the crew that was on board wasn't that hard either. They had set anchor in the harbor of the island I stayed on and I decided to catch up with you all."

"What did you find? Anything that can help us pinpoint an island?" Nami was excited to have Robin back on board. As much as she liked her alone time with Sanji, there were times that another female's attention and company was very useful.

"Well, I can tell you all about it over some breakfast, if that is alright with you Mr. Cook? Captain, would you mind unloading the boat's... I see he's already raided their kitchen." The archaeologist smiled seeing Luffy pulling heavy packages of meat off of the Marine's ship.

"Sanji! Meat! Breakfast! PLEASE!" Luffy pleaded as he placed a large slab of meat at Sanji and Nami's feet.

"Fine. Ladies, after you." Sanji smiled as he ushered Robin and Nami into the kitchen.

* * *

After a large meal in their bellies and pushing the marine ship off on its merry way, the crew sat down to discuss Robin's adventures on the island. Her research had turned up a few new clues to One Piece, but nothing that could be considered a huge break through. 

"So we then sail due west till we hit this island this picture told of?" Nami asked looking at a rubbing from a stone wall and comparing it to one of her maps. "It could be any of these three... so we just sail and hit all three?"

"It looks like we have no other option at the moment, unless you can find anything that hints to one in particular." Robin replied looking through her notes.

"Ah, my ladies are so smart." Sanji hovered around giving the girls drinks. Zoro, Usopp and Chopper soon grew tired of the conversation and left. Luffy, finding that Sanji was not going to give him anymore handouts also left the kitchen. "My Nami looks so cute... Now, I'll be right back. I need to put these extra rations below deck." A kiss to Nami's lips quick and Sanji too left the kitchen.

"So, I see things are going smoothly between you two."

"What?" Nami asked looking up from her maps. "Oh Sanji and me? Well... we're kind of..."

"Engaged by the looks of it." Robin smiled. "Congratulations."

"Um... thank you. Actually it nearly didn't happen... last night he proposed and I blew it... he forgave me just this morning."

"You are afraid of committing and then have that person abandon you. We all have similar fears. From what it sounds like we've all had abnormal childhoods..."

"But I know he wouldn't do that to me... and I do love him."

"Love makes you take risks. You will have to believe in him and yourself."

* * *

After most of the day sifting through Robin's findings, several Luffy related distractions and the regular run of the mill happenings on board, the sun began its descent into the horizon. 

Nami and Robin returned to the room that they had once shared.

"I see he has all but moved in officially." Robin smiled as she noticed the items that Sanji had moved into the room.

"Oh... sorry about that. Here, I'll put them over here." Nami said as she began to set up Robin's usual bed.

"Are you ok with him sleeping in here? I can have him sleep with the guys again if you feel more comfortable."

"It's alright for tonight. I think that we might have to make a slight cabin reassignment in the future if you two are going to be more of a couple. I can work on converting the back end of the men's quarters into a small room for me."

"Are you sure... I feel awful... I like sharing a room with you."

"I'm sure sharing a room with your lover would be more fun." Robin smiled as she got Nami to blush a bit.

Not long after Sanji returned with a tray of goodies for the ladies. Settling in the couple held each other close not wanting to let the other go. All problems of yesterday were forgotten as the crew slept through the night.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: OMG!_

_So much has happened in the last month since I last posted. First off- sorry for the wait. I was so caught up in my waiting game with schools and job fun that I didn't feel much like writing. But that is all changing!_

_I'm headed back to Japan! OMG. I am so happy. This time instead of studying there and losing money, I will be getting paid to live there and work! However, I do have to wait till July... oh poo  
_

_So what does this mean for the story? Well I will try my best to finish it before I leave. Once I am gone, I don't know how often I will have access to the internet. So that is why I will work hard to finish this story without rushing things._

_So good news for me (finally)! And good news for you- here's another chapter! Things begin to get interesting…

* * *

_

Sighing contently, Nami had definitely missed this… Reclining in her lawn chair, the umbrella shielding her creamy skin from the sun's rays, Nami had a book on navigation in one hand and a good friend sitting next to her. She had defiantly missed having another female onboard the boat.

At first she hated sharing the room with Vivi and then Robin, but the more she got use to it the more at home she felt. She was the same way when Sanji moved in officially. But there was a big sister feel to Robin that Nami certainly missed. Granted Robin was a woman of few words, but when she did get talking, she was very pleasant to have around.

The day began like so many. A fight at breakfast- Luffy ate Zoro's last sausage. A capital offense according to the green haired swordsman. They began fighting- they broke a few dishes, made a mess and soon Sanji was head first into the fray.

Chopper cowered behind the girls not wanting to be drug into the mess as was the usual style of Luffy's brawls. Usopp too kept his distance. Somehow, mostly with the help of Robin's powers and quick thinking, all three men were hanging by the back of their shirts on the kitchen walls.

Things had calmed down since then. Zoro ate Robin's left over piece of sausage; Luffy was sent out of the kitchen with a promise of a good snack in an hour and Sanji, well, he got to put on Nami's sunscreen for her, this time a few little touches extra didn't get him smacked in the head nearly as hard.

Everything was right with the world as Nami sipped a little of the cold drink Sanji had brought them a few minutes before. The pampered women smiled as they enjoyed a midday break from sifting through Robin's findings.

"I can't believe we are so close to finding One Piece. Robin those findings you brought back were terrific!" Nami smiled as the women continued to discuss Robin's break through.

"We still don't know if that is the treasure the ruins talked about. I mean it is very strange for a pirate to carve things like that on stone wall." Robin replied.

"No, not that, I mean the descriptions from both accounts, your stone texts and then Gold Roger's last written statements on the location of his treasure… they might be the same thing."

"It is probable that he found the ancient treasure and used that to start out his legendary career. I think it's highly possible… I guess we will have to wait and see when we get there." Stopping to think, Robin pondered the future for a time.

"What will you and Sanji do after One Piece has been found? A boat is hardly the place for a family, especially a pirate ship such as ours."

"After this is all over?" Nami closed her eyes and imagined the possibilities. She could certainly see herself being happy back in her hometown. There in Bellemere's tangerine orchard with a family of her own to raise. Granted her being a mom still seemed strange, but she did want a few children, someday.

There they could be happy and play in the grooves and run around town causing Gen-san a whole bunch of trouble again.

"We haven't really officially set down any plans yet. Sanji suggested we move back to my hometown and live where I grew up. I like that idea. But I have so much to do before that time where we settle down like that."

"How far along is your map?"

"Of the world? Well not done yet. It's getting pretty far being that we keep getting side tracked on little adventures and all. I really want to finish that. And I know how important finding All Blue is to Sanji…"

"You don't think you could do that with a family?"

"It's not impossible, but it would complicate things even more. I mean once we find One Piece we'll have an even larger bounty on our heads, right? Having fights with Marines and other annoying pirates while pregnant or with little children isn't something I want to deal with…"

"But it wouldn't be the end of the world, correct?"

"I guess not. After the fiasco with Sanji thinking he was a father and all, well he seems to really want to start a family. He hasn't come out and said it, but I can feel he wants a family soon."

The talk was light hearted for some time and the two women had thought that for once they might actually get a quiet afternoon.

* * *

After lunch, the men on board the ship set to work on modifying the cabins below to accommodate the new living arrangements. Sectioning off an area of the men's cabin, enough room for a bed and desk, Robin's new room was finished in no time. Grumbling 

Crewmates were not in short supply, but Nami was always known for being a good slave driver. Especially if she offered to give a five percent reduction off interest on amounts others owed her. Getting the love whipped cook to add in some promised favorite items on the menu sealed the deal. Needless to say the room was finished just in time for supper.

"You know you are always welcome to come into the other room." Nami told Robin. "I mean most of your stuff is still in there. So whenever you need anything, don't worry about it."

"Ah, but I'm sure our cook would love to fully move in…" She replied, but was interrupted from finishing when Sanji's voice rang out.

"Supper is served!" Sanji called and the hungry crewmates made a mad dash to the kitchen.

The dishes were cleaned and the crew, for the most part, broke off and went to amuse themselves for the remainder of the evening. Luffy and Usopp went for story time at the front of the ship, while Zoro, the eternal loner decided that a post supper nap would be a good idea after a short workout.

Staying in the kitchen Chopper sat content to grind medicines, while Nami and Robin discussed and plotted course ideas on maps. Sanji, never far from Nami's side was busy whipping up a round of drinks for the ladies in his kitchen.

"Don't you think you should call it a night?" Sanji asked several hours later as he returned from a quick watch duty. The girls were still working away at the maps they had laid out on the table. Candles gave them better light, but still, the sun had already gone down.

"Just a little longer." Nami yawned as she looked up from her map.

"Maybe he's right. We have been working on these for quite some time. They will be waiting for us in the morning." Robin said standing up to stretch.

"You go on to bed then. I want to stay up a little later. I can crack this riddle."

"My Nami can do anything, but shouldn't you get a good night's sleep as well?" Sanji added as he moved behind her and rubbed her shoulders. Not noticing Robin excusing herself, Sanji bent over and began to nibble on Nami's ear in an attempt to get her away from the maps.

"I'll be down in a minute… I promise." She said giving him a little slap. "I really want to work out this thought and if you keep doing that I can't get anything done, now can I?"

"But I'll be lonely." Sanji mock whined. "And what's wrong with occupying your mind with other things."

"So be lonely for a little while. I'll make it up to you…" She smiled kissing him and going back to her work. Sanji couldn't help but sigh. She truly was the world's most stubborn woman at times.

"Don't make me wait too long, ok?" He told her after he kissed her head and walked to the door.

Sanji really hated leaving her up there. However, Nami was clearly not budging from that spot. It was best to leave her for a half an hour or so. She'd come down on her own. Sanji smiled at her promise to make it up to him. The grim was obviously lecherous and he couldn't wait.

But wait was what he did. Looking at the clock he found he had dozed off nearly an hour while lying in wait for his lover to return.

'Geez, what is taking so long… maybe I should go and check on her.' He debated with himself the pros and cons of going upstairs. If he caught her at a bad time he was sure to be in the dog house for not letting her come down on her own time… but something could have happened. Sanji's over active mind began to come up with scenarios on her fainting, falling, heavens knows what could have happened.

Nearly jumping out of bed Sanji pulled some of his discarded clothes back on and ran up the stairs to check.

Entering the kitchen his heart jumped when he saw her slumped over her maps. Seeing that she was only sleeping, he made himself calm down. 'Of course nothing happened. Sanji, you really are an idiot at times… well what are you waiting for? Take her some where more comfortable.'

"Nami, what am I going to do with you?" Sanji smiled as he complied with his inner voice's suggestion. Picking her up carefully, he turned and left the kitchen. "Your maps can wait a little while."

Getting her into bed and into her usual night attire of an old shirt of his and those skimpy panties he loved so much, Sanji settled in next to her. In her sleep she muttered his name and curled up to the warmth of his bare chest.

Everything was right with the world for a time. Sanji had just drifted off to sleep after dealing with the fact he wouldn't get anything more than cuddling that night, when he felt the body next to him shift.

"Sanji…" He heard her voice whispered in the darkness. Opening an eye he looked down on the now wide awake woman.

"You fell asleep in the kitchen…" He began thinking she wanted an explanation of why she was suddenly in bed. To his surprise that's not what she wanted. Stopping him from continuing, she pressed her lips passionately to his.

If that didn't get his attention than her roaming hands did…

"Nami?" Sanji's voice was a little louder than he would have liked… but under the circumstances how could anyone blame him.

"Shhh… we don't want to wake the others…" She said as she rolled on top of him. "Sanji… I want you."

* * *

He was tired. Understatement of the year. Exhausted and sore… but happy. 

Sanji carefully untangled himself from a still sleeping Nami. Taking special care in not waking her, he found a new set of new clothes from the closet and made his way upstairs.

Usually he got up two to three hours before the rest of the crew to prepare food, but this morning he couldn't get himself up as easily. He had about an hour before the crew woke as he looked at his watch.

'I better take a quick shower and then make a simple breakfast.' He thought as she looked back at the sleeping form of the cause of his tiredness. Not that he was complaining, but they had never really gone that long as they did last night…

'She's been acting strange… or maybe it's just me… oh well.' He shrugged off any feelings of worry as he covered her back up and kissed her head before beginning his day.

He was a little bit rushed as he turned the heat up a bit more than usual on the stove. He had taken a nice cleansing shower that woke him up quickly. Still the blissful ache in his body still remained.

'Last night was… heaven,' He sighed to himself and began plating the food.

Without warning, and right on time a blur of red whizzed by and immediately stopped right in his usual spot at the table.

"NIKUUUUUUUUUUUU!" The captain cried as he waited for Sanji to set his plate down in front of him.

"Do you have a sixth sense about food or what? How do you do it? Every morning you rush in here right as I am about to put your plate down…" Sanji asked as he dropped the plate down and got his hand out of the way. Luffy didn't wait for anyone…

Soon the other began to trickle in. Next was Chopper and Usopp following their noses to the food, then a cheerful and polite Robin, and a grumpy but hungry Zoro.

"How long was Nami up last night?" Robin asked looking at the maps.

"She fell asleep up here, so I'm not sure how long after you left she was working."

"She's very determined to get these clues plotted that way we need and find out where One Piece is located." Robin smiled thinking about how passionate Nami was with her work.

"I know, but I don't think she's taking good care of herself. There is only so much I can do when she's being stubborn."

"Nami? Where is she?" Luffy asked looking up from his food and not seeing her at the table.

"She's probably still sleeping. Leave her alone." Sanji stated giving him a little more food.

"FOOOOOODDD!"

"Hey that's mine!"

"But I'm hungrrrrrrry!"

"I don't CARE!"

"MONSTER!"

"WHERE? WHAT? MONSTER WHERE?"

The usual table conversations were abundant. Sanji himself began to poke at his breakfast but didn't feel quite right.

"We should probably wake her up soon, her food will get cold and she will be angry if we do not get these maps done soon." Robin commented. "Shall I go get her?"

Sanji thought about it for a while. Nami would be angry that they let her sleep in… especially since she usually checked the course headings in the mornings.

Before Sanji could approve of or advise against things, Luffy was up like a flash with Robin leisurely following.

"NAMI! NAMI!" Luffy cried as he ran down the stairs and into her room.

"Ms. Navigator, it's time to wake up." Robin called a little nicer than Luffy's loud shouts.

"Hmmmm, Sanji… let me sleep a little longer." Came the muffled voice of the girl under the covers.

"You need to check the bearings and such for the day." Robin reminded her. Usually that got Nami up and out of bed in a flash. This morning it only got a minimal response out of the red head.

"I was up a few hours ago… we're fine…" She mumbled again rolling onto her back and groaned. "I'm not feeling too good right now…"

"What's wrong?" Robin asked as she sat on the bed and touched Nami's forehead. "Well you don't have a fever." She looked up from examining Nami when she heard a loud clunk from across the room.

"Luffy? What are you doing?" She asked looking at her captain going through drawers almost as if he was looking for something. Getting to good response from him, just a few mumbles, she went back to more important matters.

"I'll go get you some water and bring Chopper down here, ok?" Robin stood up but then sat back down. "First you might want to put this on." She said aiding Nami in putting a shirt on before she settled Nami back into bed.

"Luffy go and get Chopper for me."

"Nya?"

"Nami is sick, go and get the doctor." She repeated herself. Looking at the preoccupied man, she sighed and decided it would be best if she did the task herself.

* * *

With word of Nami feeling under the weather, the whole boat was thrown out of sync. Sanji pretty much dropped everything and returned downstairs with Robin, Chopper and a concerned Usopp. 

"Nami, baby… speak to me… what's wrong?" Sanji asked as he took her hand.

"I'm fine… I just don't feel too good right now. Robin, it's nothing I promise." Nami smiled.

Against her best protests, Chopper, being the dedicated doctor he was would not let her get away with the 'I'm fine' line. Setting his doctor's bad on the bed, the tiny reindeer began his examination. He checked her pulse, pressure, listened to her heart and lungs… the normal doctor routine.

It was hard to do when the small room was filled with so many people, especially Sanji. He understood the importance of Nami and her feeling bad was a big concern to many… however there were a few things that a doctor needed when with a patient. And he was certainly not getting any of them there.

"QUIET!" Chopper shouted getting everyone's attention. "I want everyone out. I need to have quiet."

Usopp, Luffy and Sanji looked at Chopper with an odd look. The little reindeer hardly lost his temper like this. Nodding, Robin began to usher the group out of the room and back on deck.

"We'll leave her to you Doctor." She added as she took Sanji by the hand and dragged him out as well.

* * *

"What hurts?" Chopper asked once he took all her vitals again. 

"I just feel groggy. I woke up about three hours ago and felt nauseous for a bit. I think I've been stressing out a little bit too much lately. I've felt blah for a while now… maybe three weeks or so… on and off."

Chopper nodded and she continued to try and describe the little changes that she had encountered in the last weeks.

"It's probably nothing. Don't worry about me Chopper. See? I can get up." Nami said sitting up and holding the loose shirt closed.

"I'm going to make you some medicine. And you need to take it before you go to bed. It should help. Other than that… you seem ok."

"Thanks Chopper. I'm fine. Really. I must be the change in the weather or something."

* * *

_A/N:_

_Is Nami sick? How does Zoro feel about getting stuck doing the dishes? And what the hell is so interesting in Nami/Sanji's room to Luffy? To find out - bug me enough so that I update faster O o_

_I'm out for now!_


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of the day and into the afternoon, Sanji was extra preoccupied with Nami. He had been like this all day since Chopper left. He was down in their room every fifteen minutes, she had even timed it.

What made things worse was that he wouldn't let her work on the maps. Nami was pissed. Never before had anyone been so caring, but utterly annoying. She was seriously contemplating strangling her lover when he returned to her side for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"Can't I at least read over some of the data? Maybe Robin can come down and work on it in here…" She asked as she pushed the covers off once again. As she did the door to her room opened and in came a smiling Sanji with a tray in hand.

Seeing that she was about to get up, Sanji set the tray down on the desk and walked over to the bed. He was right by her side pushing her gently back against the pillows that were propped up against the headboard. Once again he pulled the covers up and just smiled at her.

"That is what got you so tired out in the first place. You promised that you would stay in bed today and rest."

"Yeah, well that was at ten in the morning, god knows what time it is now… I've been in bed all day!"

"And you'll feel better in the morning."

"But I feel fine now. I was only sick for a little while. It's nothing serious…"

"Here's some soup I made. And then Chopper's medicine in tea form." Sanji said as he pulled up a chair.

"You're not feeding me. I'm perfectly healthy and I can eat soup on my own…"

"I know, but this is much more fun." He replied. Consenting after losing a staring match that went on for nearly five minutes and gave her the spoon. "You have to realize how important you are to this crew and to me… if you get sick again, like last time, I don't know what I will do. I nearly died Nami, and no I don't mean because of the trek up the mountain, but just watching you in that pain… I can't do that again… ever!"

"Sanji, this was just a little stomach flu or something. I would blame the cook, but if I did that he might be angry with me." She smiled seductively and gave him a wink. "Besides, it's better now. If I stay in bed for the rest of the day, can go back to my normal routine tomorrow?"

"We'll see."

"You sound like a fussing parent or something. I'm not a baby. I know my limits."

"What happened last night? I found you exhausted in the kitchen sleeping over maps… you were too stubborn to call it a night and it got you sick." Sanji added.

"Don't use that tone with me. I can take care of myself. I don't NEED you or anyone to watch over me."

Looking at Nami, Sanji understood that his fussing was a little much, but that still didn't stop him from worrying about her.

"I want to be there." Sanji said more to himself than to her. "I'll check back in a little while." He said in a dejected tone this time. Nami picked up on it and realized she too was being overly difficult.

"Sanji, wait!" She called before he started up the steps. "I'm sorry… I…"

"It's ok. I know I'm over reacting… but that's only because I love you."

"I know… I'll get some sleep and I'll take better care of myself, I promise."

"Ok. Now I better go and see if the kitchen is in one piece." Sanji smiled and let her know she was forgiven for the harsh words.

* * *

"Why am I the one doing this… it's that pansy cook's job to do this!" The swordsman grumbled as he looked at the soapy sink and pile of dirty dishes he was slowly working on.

"Because our cook is taking care of the sick navigator and we did just eat the food he prepared." Robin said as she used her powers to dry the dishes as well as put them away.

"Oh, I'm sure he's taking care of her alright." That comment got a slight raise of the eyebrow from Robin, but she remained un-phased by the amount of grumbling or the content of the green haired man at her side was doing at the moment.

"Nya? What is Sanji doing to Nami? I want my snack now! FOOOOOODD!" Luffy said bouncing into the conversation after dropping his wash rag and forgetting his task of cleaning the floors.

"You will get that after the kitchen is cleaned." Robin stated as she waiting for the next dish to be given to her.

"What is Sanji doing? Why can't I see Nami?" Luffy asked to once again not be answered.

Seeing that her dish washing partner was looking out the window with a terrified and disgusted look on his face instead of doing his job, she stuck an extra pair of hands in the water and began the job herself.

Zoro felt something move in the soapy dish water and jumped as he was brought back from his mental hell to real life hell. Jumping back and reaching for his swords came as a reflex. Without warning the dish he had in his hand went flying and smashed next to the door just as it opened to reveal a tried looking Sanji.

"Watch it you worthless bum. That could have hit me…. My dishes!" The cook looked pissed as he saw the plate that was in pieces at his feet.

"Yeah, well I didn't want to wash them to begin with!" Zoro said as the two men were about to continue the fight they started that morning. That was until another plate came flying between the two men. Both looked stunned and turned to the direction the plate came from…

"LUFFY!" They yelled in unison.

"What the hell is your problem?" Sanji was furious. In one day, three of his dishes had managed to do something to offend at least two people. The smile on Luffy's lips told that there was no thought behind why he threw it. It was Luffy after all; thought of any kind was limited and rare…

The captain seemed to enjoy the shattering sound, but once Sanji threatened a vegetarian diet for a month, Luffy and Zoro quickly left the kitchen.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Sanji sighed as he and Robin continued to clean up the now even bigger mess. Robin's intentions were noble, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't like the help with the clean up… but not all of his fellow crew's help was wanted or trusted- especially those of the male gender.

* * *

The sun had set only minutes before he had finished putting the evening meal away. It had been a long day- fighting with his crew mates on kitchen issues and then there was Nami.

Maybe she had one of those twenty four hour viruses. Maybe he had over reacted to small symptoms. Maybe…

Setting the last of the fridge traps and securing every other pieces of food in the kitchen, Sanji decided to retire for the night. He would rather spend time cuddling with Nami than up on deck with Luffy, Usopp and Chopper telling ghost stories.

With heart shaped eye on, Sanji made his way into their room. Looking as bored as ever, Nami sat with her back propped up on pillows while she read from a book. Looking up from her book, she smiled warmly at him.

"Good evening stranger." She called as she put a marker in her book and set it aside. Straightening her back she pulled her knees up to her chest. "Looks like you've had a long day…"

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter anymore. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Come here." She said patting the spot next to her on the bed. The tired cook could hardly undo his tie as he flopped down on their bed exhausted. Nami shifted to allow him room to lay on his stomach.

"Well, now what do we have here?" She giggled as she lightly poked his side. "I think someone who likes to talk about limits, doesn't even know his own."

"You're more important." He smiled as he turned his head to look at her.

"True. But you are important to other as well." She kissed his cheek quickly as she began to move. Straddling his body, Nami sat comfortably on his lower back and began to massage the worn out chef.

"Mummm, that feels good." Sanji sighed as she continued her back massage. This was exactly what he needed after a long day of putting up with Luffy and Usopp and their combined stupidity, not to mention Zoro and his bastard lazy ass attitude… but none of that mattered now.

Within minutes Sanji was asleep. It was amazing how fast a little massage could put him to sleep.

"Such a tough guy at times, but look at you now." Nami smiled as she got up and carefully rolled Sanji on his back. Taking off the tie and dress pants, she felt he was comfortable enough to sleep the rest of the night in his clothes.

"Goodnight." She whispered as she kissed his head. Stretching out her lazy muscles, Nami decided it would be a good time to take a shower and join her sleeping fiancée. For all the sitting she did all day, she was tired. Taking the last sips from her tea, she readied herself for bed.

* * *

Her eyes opened with a start. Calming quickly as she realized she safe in bed curled next to Sanji, Nami searched her mind for the cause of waking up. It was unusual for her to wake up so quickly. Rolling to look at the clock she found it useless, it was too dark to see. With Sanji still in bed, it would have to be before six in the morning.

It was strange for her to be getting up this early. However, while she was this awake, it wouldn't hurt to have a look at their course bearings and make sure things were well above deck.

Rolling out from under Sanji's protective embrace, she stood up. After soothing her semi-awake lover back to sleep, she threw on a light jacket and headed up. The fresh pre dawn air was refreshing for a few seconds. Soon it became a cold breeze that would gust every few minutes.

Satisfied that everything looked in order from the rigging down to the snoring swordsman 'on duty,' Nami decided to get herself a glass of water. Opening the door of the kitchen Nami avoided the little traps Sanji laid out. It didn't really surprise her when she found their fearless captain sound asleep still caught in one of the traps.

"Luffy?" Nami called as she began to open the trap. "That's got to hurt. You should go back to bed."

"MMEEEEAAAATT! snore foooooooood. Come back Mr. Piggie... hehehe dinner time!" He said longingly in between snores.

'Things never change.' Nami shoot her head as she sighed. As if on cue, the captain was up in a sleep induced haze and walked out of the kitchen. 'Nope… and I doubt they ever will.' Shrugging she left the trap unarmed and went to the stove to heat some water.

Sitting down at the table, Nami enjoyed a cup of tea in silence. Taking a mental stock of herself, she felt better than the day before. Not knowing what the cause of the current odd feelings, Nami wanted to shrug them off as nerves. They were so close to One Piece. Or at least they had a nice clue on the location of some nice fattened treasure chests once they reached their destination.

Finishing her tea, she was about to stand up when a wave of nausea hit. Clasping her mouth shut with her hands, Nami ran out of the kitchen.

* * *

The sound of the kitchen door slamming shut jolted him from his sleep. Groaning the swordsman sat up and stretched. He was about to yell at Luffy for attempting to enter the fridge for the fifth time that night when another sound registered in his brain.

Some one was definitely sick. Or he would be if he kept hearing the heaving and coughing of the person below. Standing up Zoro looked down and expected to see Luffy puking up something bad that he had eaten. The captain had a habit of eating some of the most… colorful items. It came as no surprise that every once and a while the captain's stomach would object to such treatment.

But no, not this time. Instead he saw the slender form, well the back side of a female hanging half way over the boat. As much as the swordsman prided himself on his indifference towards their wellbeing, he saw that her current position could be bad news if a wave or a wind decided to push the ship.

'Plus that damn cook wouldn't let me eat for a month if I let her go overboard…' He told himself as he quickly got down from his perch.

"You idiot! You're going to fall in if you do that." He nearly yelled as he neared where Nami was bent over the side. To his shock there wasn't any scathing comment coming right back at him. Instead the wave of vomiting continued.

"Hey, you alright?" Zoro asked as he neared her and touched her back. As quickly as it had started the end came with dry heaves and coughing. Zoro had to admit, the crazy red head worried him at the moment.

"Hey! Nami?" Shaking her a little, Zoro didn't get any response from her. The relaxed feel of her body told him to get her away from the side of the ship. Pulling her back, he saw that she was no longer conscious.

Slapping her a few times, he still didn't get any response. 'What do I do? I want to go back to sleep… but if I just leave her I'll never be able to sleep in peace, or eat for that matter… damn it woman. You're always causing me problems.' Her growled as he picked her up and went towards the stairs leading down to their rooms.

Kicking the door open, Zoro made no attempt a being quite. In fact the sheer dumbfounded and half asleep appearance from the curly eye-browed cook made him laugh.

"I thought I told you to take care of this." Zoro said as he set her down on the bed. As he did, Sanji sobered rather quickly. He was out of bed and looking down on Nami in no time.

"What happened?" Sanji asked as he checked her over for wounds and bruises.

"I'd like to know that!" Zoro asked. "I wake up to the sound of her puking all over the side of the ship. I catch her before she takes a dunk head first and now you're yelling at me?"

"Sorry, I'm just…. Get Chopper will you?" Sanji asked without thinking about what he was saying. Zoro's eyes went wide open.

'Did he just say the 's' word? Holy Shit!'

"Um... yeah, sure." Was all that Zoro could mutter as he ran up the steps and back down into the men's quarters.

* * *

"Doc, you're needed." He said as he shook the tiny reindeer. Somehow Chopper kept sleeping soundly.

"Damn it… get up…. MONSTER!" Zoro shouted. Like he had expected, Chopper's eyes opened wide- the doctor was awake. What he didn't anticipate was that the little creature would jolt upright and hit him in the forehead.

"AH! Son of a…" Zoro muttered letting go of Chopper. The entire ship was now away from the screaming doctor and swearing swordsman.

"Monster? Where?" Usopp joined in the hysteria.

"MONSTER!" Luffy and Chopper both screamed. The dark surroundings caused greater chaos as the three frightened individuals tried to make a run for it. A light soon showed the damage to the room- things were knocked over not to mention beds and sheets thrown all over the room.

"Calm down everyone." Robin's voice came as it was clear she had provided the light. "Now, what's going on?" She questioned as she looked at the men before her.

"A M… Mon… monster was down here!" Chopper stuttered as he came out from behind a broken barrel.

"There was no god damn monster down here!" Zoro snarled still holding his head where the antler had hit him. "I was trying to wake you up!"

"Oh… so there isn't any monster down here?"

"NO!"

"Why was the doctor needed?" Robin inquired from the swordsman.

"We've got a sick person that needs help. Nami collapsed."

Without another word, Chopper grabbed his bag and ran up the stairs.

"NAMI!" Luffy screamed and followed.

With the two loudest crew mates out of the room, some semblance of order returned.

"What happened to the navigator?"

"yeah, what happened to Nami? Is she ok?" Usopp added to Robin's question.

"I don't know what happened. All I know is I have a bad feeling about this… I need a drink."

* * *

A/N:

So, it's been a little while since the last update. I can say that I was swamped with stuff. But papers are done and a nice two week break is in order for me and my idea filled brain. I can't wait to write the next chapter… keep an eye out for it! And review- I was a little sad with the little interest in that last chapter...

More reviews make Kate write faster- or at least find time to write more frequently.

Until Next time peoples!


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Sorry for the delay. Drama in life sometimes keeps me away from the 'puter._

_As promised- the next chapter. Many saw this coming, but you'll just have to stick around and see where the plot twists. But have no fear it should end happily… depends on if I feel evil ...  
_

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

"How can there be nothing wrong with her?" Sanji tried to keep his temper from skyrocketing again. "She's been puking all morning, feeling weak and groggy… I'd say that's something wrong in itself."

"I can't figure out what's wrong with her until she wakes up and we talk. Outwardly she's fine. No fever, no signs of infection, nothing to make me think she's ill." Chopper said as he put away his stethoscope.

"But…"

"Will you both shut up? My head is pounding." Came Nami's voice.

"NAMI!" Sanji looked relieved and knelt down by the bed. Holding her hand tightly in his own, he thanked heaven that she was awake.

"Sanji, can I talk to Chopper for a second?" Nami asked looking over at the doctor who was digging in his bag for something.

"Of course."

"Alone?" She asked.

"I… I guess. I'll go make you some tea. And some soup. And I'll bring you one of your oranges…" Sanji kissed her head and quickly left to prepare the food.

"Chopper… I…"

"When was the last time you had your monthly cycle?" The doctor asked seriously.

"It's been erratic since I first started. It usually comes late, especially when I get stressed."

"I know. That's why I'm asking. How late is it?"

* * *

"So it's about a month along then?" Nami sighed as she touched her stomach after letting Chopper do some weird test. She would never understand the weird contraptions or tests the tiny doctor could perform with the contents of his bag. 

"I still don't understand how… we've been careful and every time we've…"

"I can happen. But it is a little strange."

"I can't believe it… Chopper… I'm pregnant." Nami could hardly comprehend her own words for a moment. The color suddenly drained from her face. "How am I going to tell Sanji?"

* * *

Sanji continued to chop vegetables as the rest of the crew relaxed in the kitchen. For the past hour Nami was talking with Chopper down in their room, and Sanji was anxious to hear what was really wrong. 

For some reason he felt uneasy. He didn't know if he should attribute that to Nami's sickness, the lack of information on what was going on, or the green haired swordsman giving him the evil eye since he returned to the kitchen.

Glancing over his shoulder he saw Zoro looking at him again. 'Seriously I want to take out my aggressions on his face… see if he can stare at me with two black eyes…' Sanji thought tiring of the weird looks.

Trying to forget the other man, Sanji listened to the conversations of the others in the room. Robin was showing Usopp and Luffy the maps the two women had compiled so far and the course they were going to be taking.

As he continued to work on his soup- adding the finely chopped veggies to the broth on the stove- he heard Luffy wanting to go see Nami. Sanji couldn't explain the captains continued fascination with their room. Whenever the captain was in their room, he seemed almost snoopy. It looked like he was always looking for something. He had even caught Luffy looking through some of his drawers in the kitchen, whatever it was that he was after still remained a mystery.

Whenever Sanji questioned the captain about it, the straw hat captain smirked and threw his hands in the air yelling 'pinwheel.'

'Definitely dropped as a child.' Sanji decided in his mind. 'Maybe down a long set of stairs… frequently.' He added and continued on with his soup. Letting it all simmer together soon the smell of delicious soup and other breakfast dishes got the attention of everyone in the room.

"Ne, ne Sanji, I'm hungry!"

"You just wait. Nami gets the first bowl." Sanji said swatting the begging captain away from the counter top.

"Yeah, this late breakfast thing sucks." Zoro muttered as he stretched and contemplated taking another swig of his bottle before breakfast.

"Well you seem to have begun a good start of the day- liquid bread. Very healthy." Sanji glared right back.

"I won't drink if you all didn't force me to do it."

"And how did I force you to drink?"

"You and your woman… all you do is cause problems. You've ruined my life."

"It wasn't much of a life to begin with… but I guess we're even then, seeing your face everyday would make anyone an alcoholic…"

"Come again?" Zoro said standing up. Round three was about to commence until Chopper abruptly entered the kitchen. Sanji's attention was quickly taken away from his fight with the swordsman and on the doctor.

"She's fine. No, no, nothing life threatening." Chopper replied to the barrage of questions Sanji had for the short creature. "I want to stop in a port soon and pick up more supplies. I need a few plants that I don't have."

"We should be coming up on an island pretty soon. It looks like it's a medium sized island, Hotaru Island if I'm not mistaken. You should find all the medicines you want in the port city."

"Nami will be up in a minute and help with the course changes." Chopper said as he left the room to put away his bag.

Sanji wanted to continue to protest, but if Chopper said she was well enough… she had also promised to take better care of herself. Sanji let it go and with a big sigh went back to cooking.

Breakfast continued on in silence. No one said anything at all… Sanji was glad that he didn't have to deal with Luffy eating the ingredients and mumbling about how he was hungry for at least five minutes, or Zorro's nagging had stopped as well… as much as he enjoyed quiet times, this only added to the surreal beginnings to the day.

'I must be dreaming… only minor annoyances this morning…' he thought as he let the soup simmer a bit longer and went to work on some eggs. 'So if this is a dream that means Nami isn't really sick. I'll wake up and everything will be fine.' He began to hum at that idea, thankful that all would be back to normal soon.

The pan was dunked into the sudsy water as soon as the first round of eggs was on the plate and served. Quickly, seeing that Luffy has taken a large chunk out of the eggs, Sanji threw a slab of meat on the grill. Returning to check his soup, he found that it was just the right temperature and taste. Turning off the stove, he was about to grab a tray and bowl when the kitchen door opened.

Almost timidly, Nami entered. All eyes where on her. Sanji put down the tray and went to take her hands.

"Are you sure you're alright? Shouldn't you be in bed, I was just going to come down with some soup."

"No, I'm fine. I wanted to get up and talk to you about something." She replied.

"MORE FOOD! MEAT!" Came Luffy's cry as Sanji stopped and smelt the air.

"Shit." He cursed as he kissed Nami on the cheek and quickly returned to the stove. Just in time, he slapped away Luffy's wandering hand and turned the slab of cooking meat over. It was just a little bit overdone.

"You are not touching it. You'll make it worse!" Sanji said as he took care of the problem- kitchen fire and ruined meat (which Luffy would still eat) averted.

'For a dream, things are getting a little weird… it feels almost real.'

"Sanji…" Nami began seeing he was back in cook mode at the moment. "I need to talk to you."

"Can it wait for a minute me sweet?" He asked over the ruckus Luffy was now making. It seemed that his quiet dream was now forgotten.

While Sanji seemed preoccupied, Nami's mind raced a mile a minute.

'Sanji, we're having a baby… Sanji, I'm pregnant… You knocked me up you son of a… No definitely not that one.' She internalized with herself.

"Sanji, I'm late." She blurted out not even realizing it.

"No, you're not. Breakfast is almost ready. Maybe you should get some more rest, I was going to bring you your food…"

"No, you don't get it… This is important. I'm… We're…" The words she had practiced didn't come. Her perfect scenario was also ruined. Instead of a quiet moment just the two of them, the crew was getting a good show.

"Nami? Are you feeling ok? You look flush; here sit and I'll get you a cup of tea." Sanji said leaving the stove and taking her hand.

"FOOD!" Came a cry and Sanji sighed angrily. 'Just eat it and get it over with!' Sanji wanted to scream as the half overly done and half raw piece of meat disappeared inside Luffy's mouth.

"Sanji, hun… I need to tell you something." Nami said seeing her chance as he turned his attention back to her as he helped her sit down.

"Oh for the love of God. Will you just tell him you're knocked up and get that damn thing over with? I want my breakfast some time today." Zoro said in an annoyed tone and he slammed the bottle of booze down on the table.

Nami was on the verge of tears… she feet like someone had punched her in the stomach. First Sanji was less than attentive for some reason and now Zoro kills her happy news like its nothing. Looking around the room all eyes were on her, with the exception of Robin, who sipped her tae calmly and Chopper who had returned to see most of the display.

"I hate you all!" Nami yelled as she ran for the door. It was very uncharacteristic of her to give in and show the emotional side of herself, and that's what caught everyone's attention- even Luffy looked up from his spot on the floor.

"What's wrong with Nami?" Luffy asked as he stopped gnawing at the meat for a few seconds.

Sanji stood there stunned. Blinking twice he looked over at Chopper, who nodded in confirmation.

"Shit." Sanji cursed again as he suddenly left the kitchen and went after Nami.

"So I guess we're on out own for breakfast…" Out of no where a hand came and slapped Zoro upside the head. "Hey!"

"I'll finish breakfast, but I don't know after that if you deserve it." The usually cool tempered Robin stated.

"What?"

"You'll never understand what you did. You ruined a special moment for them."

"I understand plenty. Nine months of an extra pissy Nami and an over protective, overly sappy pansy is what I understand… and as for the moment, it shouldn't have happened in the first place. I'm going to have nightmares forever now…" Zoro grumbled as Robin placed a new piece of meat on the stove.

* * *

_Review! Review! Review! Thanks so much for all of them thus far!_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N:_

_I looked back and saw that the last chapter was quite short- important- but short._

_So here's Sanji's reaction and maybe a little light can be shed on exactly how the love cook has a new kind of bun in the oven. wink wink_

_And for those who think I've been a bit harsh on Zoro- yeah, he has kind of been the whipping boy in my fics. I love his 'screw you, it's all about me being the best' attitude he usually has- but deep down you know they guy wants a hug. - I didn't mean for him to come off as such an ass, but it's Zoro. Hopefully you will see him progressing out of the closed in state he loves so much. After all, I have to add plot twists and all. Keeps you on your toes, ne?_

* * *

Sanji ran out of the door shortly after Nami. His heart was racing. 'Nami… she's… she's… I'm… Oh God!' He thought in a panic as he continued up the steps and turned so he was facing the tangerine grove. 

Of all the places on the ship, if Nami was truly troubled this is where she would go. She had a small hiding space in the center of the two rows of trees, large enough for a slender frame to squeeze in and be concealed by the lush trees.

He knew she would be there.

"Nami."

"Go Away!"

"Nami, please… talk to me. Are you… are you really?" He tried to hold down the emotions that where hitting him at the moment.

Pushing himself inside the small hiding space he found her huddled up- hugging her knees to her chest. It looked somewhat uncomfortable, but Sanji decided to venture inside as well. Awkwardly maneuvering into the space Sanji found it hard to make his long legs fit in all the way.

Nami couldn't help but listen to his grunts and struggles to get inside her secret space. Looking up she saw an uncomfortable pout on his face. He had one leg up to his chest and the other sticking out of the grove. She couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Nami…" He smiled over at her hearing the laugh. At that moment she looked so beautiful. Moving into an even more uncomfortable position, Sanji reached over and cupped her face with his hand.

Their eyes seemed to say all that needed to be said for a moment.

"I love you Nami." Sanji whispered as he moved in to try and get a kiss. Instead he lost his balance and unceremoniously fell face first into her chest.

"Sure you just want to cop a feel." She smiled as she pulled him into a hug, his face still in her chest. Letting her knees down, Sanji found a more comfortable spot just lying with his ear to her heart.

Moving his hands down to her belly, Sanji never made eye contact, nor did he say a word. The feeling he got told him everything he wanted to know.

"I'm going to be a real father this time." He sighed as he hugged her waist.

"That tickles." Nami tried to keep from laughing. His warm breath against her skin felt good, but Nami needed to see his eyes. Taking his head in her hands, she tilted him so she could see his face.

"You're ok with this?" She asked trying to look strong, when in reality she was all nerves. If he didn't want this, Chopper had told her of ways to end… 'But I don't know if I want to do that…' She thought to herself.

'What would Bellemere think? She took us in and we weren't even hers… if she could make it as a mother… I should be able to as well, right?' She questioned inside.

"Nami, I think that should be my question. You will be the one carrying this." He said as he touched her belly. "I can't tell you what to do, and whatever option you choose, I'll stand behind you all the way." Adding a passionate kiss to the lips he let her decide what she wanted to do.

"You think I'll make a good mother?" She asked her tone sounded timid- definitely not the normal Nami.

"I know so."

"I think you'll make a good father. And yes, you'll be a real one this time."

"Good, now that we have all that straightened out…" He paused and kissed her, "How long have you known? How far along are you? What did Chopper say? Is he sure?" The barrage to questions came out like a flood causing Nami to laugh once again at her excited lover.

"Wait a minute." Sanji stopped the questions and kisses. "Exactly how did this happen?"

* * *

"Do you think that everything is ok?" Chopper asked as the group finished their eventful breakfast. 

"They have been gone for some time… They must have been eaten by a whale!" Usopp lied.

"WHA? WHALE!" Luffy screamed in reply. "Wow!"

"They didn't get eaten by a whale you idiot." Zoro said standing up. "Although I wish they would. It would solve the majority of my problems." Zoro said as he stormed out of the kitchen and headed for the front of the ship.

"You're just worried about them. You can stop pretending to not care." Robin's calm voice nearly had the swordsman hitting the deck with surprise.

"Wha… damn it... What did you say?" Zoro looked at trying to hide the look that told everyone that Robin hit the nail on the head. 'God damn it! Now I'm going to look whipped like that dumb cook.'

"I said that you really do care. And not just because you'll have to deal with a pregnant woman and her devoted fiancée onboard. You're worried about what this means for the crew."

"I.. I don't know what you're talking about. They can do whatever they want." He stammered to cover for himself.

"It's normal to worry. As much as you hate it, we are like a family here. It's something I'm not use to myself, but it is a nice feeling. You don't have to admit it to me, but just be aware of that fact." Robin smiled and left a quietly as she had appeared.

"Family, huh?" Zoro scoffed. "I don't know the first thing about a family."

'And that's why you are worried this addition will mess things up? What we have is not a typical family, and that's why it works for you… things are changing… but is change always bad?' The little voice inside asked.

"Damn it all… I'm taking a nap." He growled as he found a comfortable spot and napped.

* * *

Later in the day, Sanji returned to the kitchen with a smile on his face. The proud father-to-be look evident on his face to all that sat ready for food. 

"Tonight's meal will be extra special!" He announced. "Everyone's favorites!"

To this statement, Luffy, Usopp and Chopper cheered loudly. Robin merely smiled and returned to sipping her tea.

The cook turned towards the fridge and began prepping the nightly meal. He chopped, diced, grilled and stewed up a lavish meal individualized for each crewmember without much thought involved.

To tell the truth, his mind was occupied with larger concerns. Namely how, besides the obvious methods, Nami could have a baby. They were careful. But like Nami told him, Chopper had explained how careful doesn't always cut it.

'But still… I just don't understand.' Sighing, Sanji continued to fix the meal. 'No use worrying over spilt milk I guess. Nothing to do but look towards the future… ah, my Nami will have a beautiful baby…'

* * *

After the couple had left the close surroundings of the grove, they had returned to their bedroom. Discussing things, cuddling, just in awe of the situation caused the couple to think of a future that yesterday seemed so far away. 

Nami had stayed below deck after Sanji returned to cook the next meal. She needed some time to herself knowing now how Sanji felt about things. It was a big relief in some way that the situation was out in the open for the whole crew.

Although, there was at least one person who would still be in the dark on things. How was she going to explain all this to Luffy? It felt as if she was going to have to explain the situation to a small child… it was decided then- small and simple words.

Groaning, Nami put her head in her hands thinking of the headache that trying to tell the captain was going to bring.

The rumbling in her stomach and the realization she had not eaten in a while took her mind off the captain. The smell of food cooking above seeping through the ship's lower deck also added to her hunger.

Getting up and climbing the stairs, Nami enjoyed the cool breeze that met her above deck. Taking in a deep breath, she felt refreshed and ready to deal with things as they came.

Not even two steps out of her room, and there was the first 'deal' staring at her with dark eyes. Nami didn't know what to say- for the first time in her life she was speechless as the green haired swordsman walked up to her.

The silence was annoying to say the least. He seemed to just look her over- trying to see if he could find out something by just looking.

"You're going to do this, right?" Came the first words. Nami looked at him and blinked waiting for her brain to connect.

"What?" She asked looking back at Zoro like he had spoken some foreign language.

"You're going through with it?"

"Through with it, meaning am I keeping the baby?"

"You know what I mean, answer my question." Zoro said not backing down. 'Why is she being so difficult? I only asked a simple question…'

"Um… yes. We are." Nami said all her anger dissolving as she put her hands around her stomach, almost protectively for the being inside.

A small snort from Zoro pushed her over the top.

"I don't really see why it's any of your business. You don't us together, hell, I don't doubt that you don't like either of us, but we're doing this. And don't worry, I'll be gone long before the baby comes, so don't get your bandana in a knot!" Nami exploded suddenly getting her usual self back on track. There was no way she was going to be talked down to by… by… HIM!

Nami waited for a retort. Something. Anything.

Looking utterly surprised she looked at Zoro, who now seemed… almost sad. She was about to ask him why in heavens name he was sad to hear about the departure in the future, but he beat her to it.

"Fine. Do what you want." He said as he quickly moved around her and into the kitchen. Nami was left once again in shock.

'What the hell just happened here?' She wondered. She was actually waiting for him to yell at her about being stupid, and then insulting Sanji… 'How could you possibly get pregnant, when your husband is also a pansy ass woman?' That's what the normal Zoro would have yelled. And she in turn would have socked him one in the face. Then quadrupled his interest on all his loans.

But it didn't happen…

'The world is going to end, isn't it?' She pondered. The most unlikely mother to be- quiet ship- and a swordsman who usually has PMS pulling a 180 on her.

"Lovely… well sorry kiddo, you don't even get to take a peek at this sorry world, 'cause it's ending." She smiled patting her tummy once again. The growl she got in response told her to get her butt up into that kitchen and eat. She was famished.

* * *

Sanji had everyone's plate full of food when she finally entered the kitchen. 

"NAMI!" Luffy yelled a greeting in between mouthfuls.

"Nami, I've made your favorite tonight!" He smiled as he left the counter for a moment and guided her to the usual seat.

"It all looks so good." Nami smiled, a little worried about the food supplies and what a meal like this did to them… not to mention the wasted money. With a sigh she gave up the thought of telling him what she thought about wasting not only the food, but the money.

Looking across the table she quickly made eye contact with Zoro. The swordsman and navigator instantly huffed and looked away. Neither noticed the slight grin on Robin's face seeing the two acting like siblings after a fight.

"Nami, where have you been all day?" Luffy asked as he finished cleaning his plate. As if he had never asked a question to someone else, he held up his plate and cried for seconds.

"Well, I had some things to discuss and figure out."

"She wasn't feeling well either." Sanji piped in and gave Luffy a little more food.

"Can you make me a pinwheel?" Luffy asked quite seriously.

"A pinwheel? I guess…"

"After we are all finished! Otherwise no dessert!" Sanji stated firmly knowing that his captain would want to make one now. Nami needed to eat.

"NNNNOOOOOO!" Luffy screamed as if he was in pain.

"We get desert too?" Usopp and Chopper chimed in happily. "YATTA!"

"So, according to news from this morning, I would have to say congratulations are in order for both of you." Robin smiled as Sanji finally was able to sit down next to Nami and eat after all the deserts were served.

"Um, thanks." Nami said trying to keep from flushing a little. She still didn't know how she felt about talking about the situation as a whole group.

"The first is always the hardest. But you should be fine parents."

"Thanks…" Nami smiled again. "I hope so…"

"So are you going to raise the baby on the ship?" Usopp asked looking a little worried and concerned.

"We haven't made any final decisions yet. But it will get pretty dangerous later on for her to stay aboard." Sanji stated. "We have some time to figure things out."

"I want to stay as long as possible. We're so close." Nami turned to look at Sanji. The cook continued to nonchalantly eat his food as she scowled at him. She had told him that she didn't want him making decisions for her. They were a couple- partners in all this. They would decide together.

"We'll see." Sanji nodded.

The crew was quiet for a time. Some where lost in thought about the impacts on the boat, their lives, the mission and their 'family,' while one other was too occupied with other things to take in the seriousness that faced his crew.

"Nami! Nami! Now?" Luffy asked as he jumped up and down around her.

"Fine, fine. After living and dealing with you and the other two for years, I think dealing with a baby should be a snap."

"HEY!"

"Wha?"

Nami smiled at the annoyed looks from the crew's liar and swordsman.

"I'll be back as soon as I take care of Luffy's pinwheel." Nami said as she kissed Sanji lightly on the cheek and left him to clean up the kitchen.

* * *

Nami followed an excited Luffy back into her room. She wasn't sure why he insisted of going to her room. Seriously it was getting a little annoying to see him down there every moment he could. 

Thinking he wanted to play with one of the pinwheels she got from Gen-san the last time she was home, she went to open a small chest. Taking out a colorful pinwheel, Nami turned around expecting to have Luffy waiting for the toy. Instead she felt faint at the sight before her. And then it clicked…

"L-U-F-F-Y!"

* * *

Sanji and the rest of the crew heard the scream as if Nami was standing in that very room. Something big had happened. The dishes were instantly dropped. The cook didn't even flinch as they crashed to the floor. Robin and the rest quickly followed not knowing what to expect. 

His eyes went straight for Nami the moment he was down the stairs enough to see the room. She was visibly shaking. Sanji jumped over Luffy who sat on the floor looking up at Nami.

"Nami, are you alright? What happened?" Sanji asked taking her into his arms for comfort.

"No, I'm not alright! LOOK!" She said pointing to Luffy. Sanji, as well as the rest of the crew, who stood on the stairs looked over at the captain sitting on the floor.

The confused looking captain sat still. His creation nearly made in his hands as he was about to finish his 'pinwheel.' It took Sanji a few seconds to realize what all was going on. At their captain's feet was a roll of tape and a box- a familiar looking box that the couple had placed in the bedside drawer as well as others in different places just in case… in Luffy's hands were several taped square packets from said box and one needle ready to pierce the center packet…

"LUFFY!"

* * *

_A/N: Well not going to finish before I leave for Japan, but the nice plane ride will make for some writing time. I promise to continue with the monthly updates at the very least. Pinky swear! Thanks for the reviews everyone! _


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Well, this is my last chapter written and posted stateside. Alas, Kate is getting the hell out of the country once again. This time I am going back to Japan to earn money, not give it all away to the nice otaku places all over Riceland... wait, aren't I still going to do that?_

_Anyway, I'll keep them updates coming if you keep the reviews flowing as well. Deal? Ok, and so without all the blah, blah, blah- here's the next chapter!_

* * *

The ship was quiet after a large commotion ended. It was the calm after the storm, a large and two fronted storm... 

At the front of the ship a bruised and beaten Luffy sat still not fully understanding what had just happened. Chopper had been worried about the captain that he had given him a quick check to make sure nothing was broken.

Most of the crew had retreated back above deck while the furious couple had taught the young captain a lesson. Usopp and Chopper made no attempt to save their friend, Robin merely shook her head, while Zoro mumbled something about a headache.

"Nya... all I wanted was my pinwheelཀ" Luffy whined through a slight swollen lip.

"Best not bother them for the rest of the day." Chopper advised as he put away all his supplies.

"But..."

"This reminds me of the time I fought off three monsters single handedly..." Usopp began reciting a lie.

"What? Three? Really?"

* * *

"My head hurts..." Nami groaned as she laid down on the bed. Closing her eyes and shielding the light with her hands she took several long breaths. Without fail there at her side in seconds was a warm and supporting hand. 

"Are you feeling all right? You want me to get you something?" Sanji asked as he stroked her arm .

"I'm fine. Just... I'm just... not really surprised to tell you the truth." She laughed. "Really, I knew that Luffy would be the cause of all my problems... or at least a factor in it..."

"Nami, this doesn't matter. So we know how... well we knew how... I mean we know that we had a little help." Sanji smiled bending over to kiss her forehead. Taking her hands away from her eyes, Sanji coaxed her to look at him. Gazing deeply down into her eyes nothing really mattered other than being by her side.

"This doesn't change anything, right?" He sounded a little worried. Now that he was use to the idea of really being a father, he didn't want anything to change. However, the decision was not really his to make...

"Why would it?" Nami replied understanding his question. But she had already committed to this... they had already committed to this...

"I was just wondering... it's up to you. I love you either way." His kiss that started lightly, but soon the heat was at full boil.

* * *

Before the crew knew it, the small island port that had been plotted in before the mess began came up on the horizon. 

Nami awoke to a hand on her shoulder giving her a shake. Finding that Sanji's form was still asleep snuggled against her side she was a little confused. Blinking several times to wake up a little more, Nami rolled over to find that there wasn't anything there. Finding that strange, she shrugged it off and tried to return to sleep.

Soon after she suggled up to Sanji, the arm pressure came again. Sitting up swiftly her heart racing and arms swinging, she tried to shake off the strange feeling. Instead her fist went straight at her sleeping lover hitting him right in the face.

"Nami?" He asked as he sat up not understanding why she was looking freaked out and his face hurting.

"I thought I felt something..." She explained as she realized that she had hit him. "Sorry... I didn't mean to hit you."

"A few months into the relationship and I'm already being abused..." He chuckled as he pulled her close.

Their kiss was broken up as the feeling on her arm once again appeared.

"I think it's a tactful wake up call..." Sanji smiled noticing the hand coming out of the head board. "Robin must need something."

"Do we have to go up there... I don't know how to face them right now..." Nami said resting her head on his naked chest.

"You want to hide down here? Just you and me? What do you say?" Sanji joked as he hugged her tight.

"I don't see any problems with that." She smiled. "We can sleep and lay around all day. No pirates, annoying crew mates, no jobs or responsibilities..."

"Ah, ha. But there would be no gold and treasures for our little pirate thief, and I couldn't cook you all your favorite dishes."

"But we'd be all alone..." She added in a seductive voice.

"Tempting my dear, tempting. However, if you would just hold that thought for a little later tonight..."

"Sorry dear, one time offer." She winked as she got out of bed and walked to get dressed. "I guess staying down here would get a little boring. I mean what all could we do?"

"You know, you are such a tease at times... a little vixen of the seas... MY vixen of seas." He said coolly as he too got dressed.

Soon the couple came on deck and were greeted with a port straight ahead.

"It's about time." Zoro snorted as he continued to recline on the stairs leading up to the kitchen. "We're going to need some cash to dock in the port."

"WHAT?"

"Calm down, I'll go get the expense purse." Sanji said as he patted her on the back and ran back down to their room.

"Sorry to wake you like that, but I felt it was a little better than banging on the door like some had suggested." Robin smiled as she came out of the kitchen.

"It's fine. It's just been a tiring morning... afternoon... er... day."

"Understandable." Robin nodded as the three all made their way over to the side of the ship.

Before she knew what was happening a loud crying mass of rubber came up and hugged her legs.

"Namiཀ I'm sorryཀ" Luffy sobbed into her legs.

"What the..." She was taken back by the sheer fact that Luffy was apologizing in this manner.

Letting the captain sob, well fake sob, Nami allowed him to get it out of his system.

"Are you finished?" She asked standing with her arms on her hips not buying the theatrics of the rubber man. "Good. Now, what exactly are you sorry for?"

"Nya..."

"Exactly... next time you are apologizing, make sure you know what you are fussing about, ok?"

"Here's the purse." Sanji said returning to the group. "What's going on?" He questioned looking at the crying captain still attached to Nami's legs.

"He's sorry."

"I see..." Was Sanji's only reaction. "Well, here is your purse. We'll need to take a bit out of there for cooking supplies."

"And medical stuffs." Chopper piped in making sure he was remembered.

"Anyone else?" Nami asked as she dug in and began dividing up the money. "Don't you even think about asking me for money! Your payments are always late." She nearly hissed at Zoro as he too put his hand forward to get a little cash.

Once they docked and the port fee was paid, the crew went its own ways for a little alone time. Leaving Usopp, Luffy and a responsible Robin on board to baybsit, Chopper went off to do his shopping, Zoro went off to do this thing and the couple went their own way as well.

"So, where are you taking me?" Nami asked as she held on to Sanji's arm. The pair walked down the streets after all their shopping was taken care of and dropped off at the ship.

"You'll see."

* * *

The couple ate at a nice little sit down restaurant. Sanji had the charm turned way up and the pair even spent a little time dancing to the soft violin music being played. 

It was truly a romantic night.

As they got up to go the streets were a bussle of people moving from shop to shop. getting in the last of the shopping before the dusk took over the town.

"It's been a great evening Sanji. With all that's been going on, I want you to know that i have no regrets."

"Good, I'll have to try and keep things that way too. No regrets, no complaints..."

"I never said no complaints." Nami smiled as she pushed him away playfully. Coming right back to her side Sanji replied with a soft push of his own.

A combination of the push and stumbling on a loose stone caused Nami to lose her balance. If it weren't for a quick move to find support on something she could have fallen to the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She apologized to the strong frame she had bumped in her attmepts to regain her footing.

"Nami, I didn't mean... I..."

"I'm fine Sanji." She assured him. Turning to make sure the person she bumped was fine as well, the two were a little surprised.

"Sorry to bump you..." Nami continued as she got a good look at the large man standing beside her. The man's chest muscles weren't hidden much from under the white shirt he wore. His face was one that gave off the message of 'stay away.'

"Think nothing of it sweetie." The large man spoke up. He took a minute to look at both Sanji and Nami and then simply walked away.

"That was weird..." Nami said as she turned back to Sanji.

"Tell me about it... oh well, shall we retire for the night my lady?"

"I think we shall."

* * *

The rest of the night and even the next morning went rather smoothly. Luffy incidents were kept to a minimum. Zoro came sauntering back to the ship early in the morning hours and ended up napping on the deck. 

Nothing out of the ordinary.

Nami exited her room feeling refreshed and relaxed. Stretching as she left her room she was ready to meet the day and it's adventures.

Just as she was making her way up the stairs to the tangerine grove she noticed a commotion on the wooden dock. Walking over to the side of the ship she got a better look at the fight that was happening. Praying that it wasn't caused by one of her crew, Nami knew that odds were Luffy right in the middle of it.

At times like these Nami felt like jumping overboard and swimming away from the Going Merry as fast as humanly possible.

Sure enough, intermixed with a large group of what she assumed to be pirates or bounty hunters, who else did they tangle with besides the marines, was their brainless captain.

"No...not now Luffy." She moaned as she went below deck to get her latest version of Usopp's weather staff. 'If I don't put a stop to this our supplies will never get loaded... if the supplies don't get loaded, we'll never get underway...'

"Nami?" Sanji called out of the kitchen door as he heard her footsteps running down the steps. Getting no reply, Sanji shut off all the stove burners and set down his knife.

'What in the world?' He wondered as he waited by the kitchen door to see what was going on now.

When she returned above deck Sanji was a little concerned.

"What are you going to do with that?" He questioned as he stopped her from getting up the stairs.

"Cause trouble." Came a grunt from the green haired swordsman as he got up from his napping space at the front of the ship.

"No, I'm stopping trouble so we can get going. We can't take a vacation here... it's costing too much to dock, and now Luffy and Usopp got into a fight..."

"They can handle themselves." Zoro responded as he bypassed the stairs and climbed the railing to get to the kitchen.

"It's not that I'm worried about. I'm worried about the time and money we are losing." Nami said getting irritated once more with the swordsman.

"Fine, do what you want... So, what's for breakfast?"

"Nothing until Nami is done with what ever she is going to do." Sanji said giving her his support and help in what ever she was going to try and do to stop the fight.

"Fine, I can wait." He replied shortly and went into the kitchen to sit.

"Did you really think that he would have helped?" Nami smiled as she patted Sanji on the cheek and slipped past him.

"No, but it would have been... oh God." Sanji's train of thought stopped as he looked at the fight still going strong.

"I'll handle this." She stated as she got out her staff and began the weather manipulation. "I think a little typhoon will cool them off." Sanji just smiled and shook his head as he let her work.

'Glad I'm not down there...' He thought to himself as Nami's attacked hit the group.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Well, I made it to Japan... One of my suitcases didn't for a while, but I have all my stuff here now. So, it's been about three weeks in my new home and things are crazy.

Crazy good? Not sure yet... I'm adapting rather well once again. However the death march to work and back kind of sucks... a lot.

Oh well, I've had time to type- so here's the next chapter.

------

Sanji cringed as the attack hit the group without mercy. It didn't matter if the fighters were friends, or foes as the thunder and lightening fried the group and then rain cooled them off.

Looking down on the dock, the group had at least stopped fighting. However, Sanji knew that Nami's interference wasn't going to go without consequences.

"What in the hell?" The large man roared as he took off his hat and wrung it out a bit. Sanji gulped and quickly stepped in front of Nami.

Suddenly the man they had bumped into before was staring at them with a look of pure anger on his face. The muscles rippled and his quarrel with Luffy was so easily forgotten.

"Now see here..." Sanji began, but was stopped as Nami pushed past him and verbally tore into the man on the dock.

"I don't care what the hell your problem with our captain is, but it ends here. If we're going to get anything done, we're leaving now." She said sternly. "Luffy get on board. You too Usopp. Chopper your supplies need to be stowed better so get to it."

None of the three had to be told twice. They nearly fought to get up the dock to the ship. None of them made eye contact with Nami as they quickly went below deck.

"For your trouble, go buy yourself a good beer." Nami said as she dug into her purse and threw a coin at the man.

"It would be even better if a lovely lady accompanied me. I'd call it even for the trouble." The strange man smiled.

"Maybe some other time. If you'll excuse us. Pull up the anchor, set the sails and head due east." She said without further thought and soon the Going Merry was pulling out of port.

"See, nothing to worry about." Nami said as she patted Sanji's cheek and walked calmly into the kitchen.

A sigh of relief escaped Sanji's lips as he stood dumbfounded how they got away without a larger fight.

"Get use to it, she's going to be lots worst later on... I hope you're man enough to handle her temper." Zoro said as he walked past Sanji to find a quiet place to nap.

-------------

"You should try and not stress yourself out." Robin smiled as she watched the red headed navigator enter the kitchen and plop down at the table. 

"No matter what I do, I will always have to deal with their stupidity."

"That is true, but you are so use to it that you've grown to enjoy it."

"I guess, but all I wanted was a nice and simple morning... I know I shouldn't expect to ever get that on this boat..."

"But would you really know what to do with a simple morning?" Robin smiled knowing exactly what Nami meant.

"I don't think I would... but it would be nice to give it a try once and a while." She smiled as she sighed. Picking up the map they two had been working on for some time, an idea hit her.

"Robin, have we tried to look at the puzzle this way?" She asked as she flipped the map over.

"I can't believe that it would be that easy." Robin blinked looking at all their markings actually making sense now.

"But if it was that simple, is there still going to be a treasure there?" Nami asked as she tried to hide her excitement... they just may have stumbled on a major clue if not the final resting place of One Piece.

Sanji walked into the kitchen as the two women were looking at each other pondering the answer to the many questions they now had.

"Is this a bad time?" Sanji asked not knowing what to think about the two just sitting there not doing anything.

"No, not really." Nami smiled looking up at Sanji. Getting up from her seat, she gave him a big hug.

"Well, that was nice. But I kind of have the feeling that something big is going to happen... big and painful..."

"Oh, cut it out. Nothing of the sort... well, probably not. We've just figured out the puzzle and the answer was so simple I'm sure Luffy would have even figured it out."

"How come I don't really believe you..." Sanji said looking skeptical.

"What matters love, is that we have a chance to finally find the thing we've been sailing for all this time." She said as she kissed him quickly and went back to the map. "We need to make a slight course change, but nothing really major... Oh this is exciting."

"Just don't get your hopes up too far- this is the Going Merry after all..." Sanji warned as Nami left the room to begin the course change. "I feel like I'm talking to a wall sometimes."

----------

The ship was full of excitement as they continued to sail onwards to their new course. Even the rain outside wasn't putting a damper on their spirits. Tucked into the kitchen area the crew enjoyed one of their rare lull times. While Usopp regaled Chopper and Luffy with stories of his "legendary" exploits, Zoro slept in the corner. Nami and Robin looked at maps and books, while Sanji brought them delicious concoctions from the counter.

It began raining not too long after they had been underway, the sudden change in weather patterns were quite troubling for the navigator that usually could understand the currents.

Every hour Sanji would watch as Nami went out to try and read the winds. Each time she would come back wet and confused.

"I don't get why things changed so quickly on us... I mean the weather forecast the and temperatures of the water should indicate smooth sailings..."

"Don't worry about it. We've survived worse storms." Sanji tried to calm her nerves as she sat down. Handing her a towel to dry off her face, her love cook began his famous shoulder rub.

"It's not that we've survived worse, it's that there shouldn't BE a storm at all... none of the signs of a storm like this are there... it... I..."

"Life is full of disappointments... like me not being able to sleep." Zoro piped in from the corner. "But you don't see me complaining." He said as he stretched and rolled on to his side.

"But you always do... you are right now. You're the disappointment." Nami countered looking angrily over at the now asleep swordsman. "The nerve of that guy sometimes... I'd..."

"Forget about it. He's not worth your energy. You should just relax and we'll get through whatever comes." Sanji smiled as he gave her a quick kiss. "Now, who wants tea and a delicious snack?"

"ME!"

"ME TOO!"

"FOOOOOOOOD!" Were the loudest responses to that question. The group settled down for an early snack as the winds blew strongly against the ship.

Nami's head shot up from her comfortable resting place on Sanji's shoulder as the storm outside became worse.

"I have to go and check the sails." She said as she pushed away from the love cook. Pulling on her rain gear she was about to go into the rain when Sanji grabbed her hand.

"We're going too." Sanji said as he threw a rain coat at Zoro waking him up once again.

"Says who?" Zoro growled.

"Just get up. The more of us out there means the sooner we get things done." Sanji said pulling on his own coat.

The two men followed Nami out on deck. The initial wind gust almost knocked them all over board. That is if it wasn't for Robin and her quick powers. Gentle hands grabbed on to them and kept them from going into the water.

"We have to change the main sail... it's off by 5 degrees." Nami said pointing at the sails.

"Are you sure?" Zoro asked looking at the long climb up and knowing that he would get volunteered.

"At this rate we'll be pushed totally off course in about an hour." She replied yelling over the storm's fury.

"Then we'll change it." Sanji said as he began to walk towards the ladder.

"Be careful." Nami stopped him and quickly gave him a kiss. Sanji nodded and began to climb.

"Where's mine?" Zoro smirked knowing all too well he was never going to get a 'be careful' speech or kiss from Nami.

"Get your ass up there." She frowned and hit him on the back. "And remember five degrees to starboard."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it... the things I do around here for a bit of food and a place to stay..." He groaned as he too began the climb.

The men had a hard time, especially when the strong gusts hit the ship. Nami didn't have it easy below either. Making her way carefully to the front of the ship, Nami tried to read the winds a bit better. As much as she tried to use her book smarts and years of experience, something was obviously wrong with this storm.

'Someone is manipulating the weather patterns... that has to be it.'

"Nami! Be careful!" Sanji yelled as he and Zoro finished up the sail and began the trip down the mast.

"Go and get your woman. I'll finish tying the rigging down here." Zoro yelled as he tightened the ropes for the other sails that were coming loose as well.

Sanji nodded a silent thanks and began moving slowly towards Nami.

"Nami, come back in side." Sanji coaxed her. "We'll turn in for the night and things will be better by morning."

There was no response and Sanji was getting a little worried. The sky was dark and the only light was from the lightening off in the distance, so things were hard to see away from the lights of the kitchen.

"Nami?" He screamed at the top of his lungs. "NAMI!"

"Sanji! Over here!" Came her muffled response. Quickly he began to move towards the sound of her voice. Sanji found her sitting with her back against the railing as a shield for the waves that came crashing against the ship's side. "Wait for the waves to calm down- it's too dangerous to move right now."

"I'm coming to get you." He disregarded her suggestion and began moving towards her again.

"Are you mad?" She screamed as he nearly got knocked over the railing. Soon however, he was at her side panting from exhaustion. "You really are crazy." She said as she held on to him tightly.

"Can't help it." He panted. "So does my beautiful and smart girlfriend have a way to get us out of here?" His smile made her want to not hit him for being stupid- but she figured it might shake some sense into him.

"Ouch."

"You idiot. I told you to stay there. We're going to have to crawl along the railing- make sure you don't let the wind push you up and over the side... I'm going to go first."

"See, I keep you around for something." He said playfully trying to keep both their minds off the raging storm.

"I thought you liked something else about me more than my smarts."

"Yes, well that's nice too... so you have many alluring aspects to you."

"Well, thanks and all, but I want to get back in the kitchen." She said as she moved past him and began to crawl back towards shelter.

"What the hell?" Zoro asked as he saw the two crawling along the deck. 'Idiots, the both of them.' He thought as he picked up the extra length of rope and threw it towards the pair.

"Grab on!" Nami heard Zoro yelling as a rope came flying at her head. She was about to yell at him for his bad aim, but them realized that would just make things worse.

"Sanji, grab on to this." She said pulling the rope a little to get it to Sanji. "OK!" She yelled back and soon they were being pulled in closer to the stairs leading up to safety- the kitchen.

"Thanks." Nami said as she caught her breath and grabbed a hold of the stairs.

"I'll deduct a thousand berry off what I owe you for saving your lives."

Nami didn't respond, she was too tired to worry about a thousand berry at the moment. The three entered the kitchen dripping wet and panting.

"Is everyone all right?" Robin asked helping Nami take a seat. Once Nami was seated she went over to the stove and began to heat water for tea.

"I think so." Nami replied. "And I think I figured out what is going on here."

"What do you mean?" Sanji asked looking up after wiping his face with a towel.

"Some one has to be creating this storm. It's totally artificial."

"Artificial?" Several crew member asked in unison.

"Is that a type of meat?" Luffy asked, only to get several stares.

"The wind patterns are too calculated. The water temps are way off and a real storm wouldn't have this much power consistently. I bet all my treasure that it's someones with a weather staff, or with some weird powers."

"Well, if it is... how do we stop them?" Zoro asked readjusting his swords. 'I smell a fight coming.' He told himself as he smiled.

"They are close... in fact I think we're sailing around them... the compass has been acting funny for the last few hours indicating that we're not really going anywhere. This course correction we made should take us right into their ship."

"Well, we better set out a welcome mat for these losers. They've certainly wanted to get our attention after pulling this- I say we pay them back." Zoro smirked as he broke out the black bandanna.

"I agree." Sanji said as he squatted and lit a cigarette.

"Well then, we'll be there soon." Nami said as she pulled out her staff as well. "No one makes me second guess myself and get away with it."


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: So... typhoons are fun... not when you get stranded in one- but oh well. Just spent an anime weekend with a friend. Three days of watching, buying and reading nothing but anime. It was nice- dropped a pretty penny, but all the useless toys and books are worth it!_

_It is hard to find good Sanji-Nami doujin in some places... since I am in the land of boy on boy action- Sanji-Zoro or Zoro-Sanji are much more visible. However, I added four doujin to my collection of S/N! Too bad most of the other ones are in a tote back in the US... Sad Kate! So I will just have to buy more to keep a collection here in Japan! Plus I am not up in Tokyo- the land of more selection... I smell a large scale road trip! When is the next three day weekend? Sign me up!  
_

_Anyway- this chapter is a bit... heavy on the implied stuff. What can I say? Except I just let the story run for a time- again I stress nothing bad is contained- I know some of you would like that, hell I don't mind a good love scene every once and a while.. but not on this site- gomen._

_Also- indulge the attention whore-ness of the author- review! I want to thank those who did take the time to write me a line- please continue!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

The crew didn't have to wait long as the Going Merry came to a stop after hitting something. Sanji kicked open the kitchen doors and led the charge out to meet their opponents. 

Sure enough the storm had stopped the moment the boats collided. Clear skies and calm waters were all around. On the deck of their ship an oddly dressed man was laying face down.

"And here's our weather man." Nami said as she pointed at the unknown figure. "Our little collision stopped his handy work."

"Well, I'm sure we're going to have lots more fun than just stopping our rain man, but first, I want a good fight." Zoro smirked as they all got a good look at the ship they ran into.

The boat itself was a size or two bigger than the Going Merry. Obviously it wasn't made out of better supplies since the majority of the damage was sustained by the larger boat. The sails definitely told of pirates, but the insignia was a little odd.

On the side sails were different crests. One was of a thunder cloud, this explained the weather manipulator. The second was of two spears. Hovering over both was one large sail; on it was a sword and frying pan looking object.

"What the hell kind of insignia is that?" Sanji questioned.

"A good one. Why do you have a problem with the terrible trio's choices of sail art?" Came a voice from the other ship. "Well, you better check your own first."

"Who the hell are you?" Nami yelled angrily as she shook her fist at the man.

"I am the Spear Pirate. You may have bested the Weather Pirate, but I never lose."

"But we didn't do anything to him- he just fell over." Luffy said scratching his head. "Nya, Nami this isn't fun... let's go and have a lunch break!"

"But you just ate Luffy... jeez, you eat more then all of use combined. I'm surprised that we've been about to stay out of the red with your stomach."

"HEY!" The pirate called out trying to get the attention back to him. However, Nami and Luffy's fighting continued.

"HEY!" He tried again, this time several spears shot out and nearly missed Nami. Their attention was once again on him.

"Now, as I was saying..."

"How dare you nearly hurt my Nami!" Sanji said as he stepped up and openly accepted the other man's challenge.

"What the hell is going on here?" Came another voice from behind the Spear Pirate.

"Crap." The tall spear throwing man said. "Sir we have encountered the enemy. They have cleverly taken out Stormy."

"And you thought that mere spears would stop them? Do they look like idiots to you?" The voice asked as he finally came into view.

"Shit." Nami said as she and the others were once again face to face with the man on the docks. The very same one that she had bumped into the night before...

"Crew of the Going Merry. So nice to see you again." He smiled and bowed like a gentleman. The white shirt was now replaced with an outfit that almost looked like a chef's suit. The white coat was a pristine white and the buttons were neatly done. All he was missing was a chef's hat and the man could have come right out of the kitchen.

"What the hell is up with cooks trying to be pirates?" Zorro asked in an annoyed voice. All the other 'cooks' they had met up with ended up being a pathetic fight.

"Hey! Watch it!" Both Sanji and the other chef yelled at that remark.

"Let's cut the crap. Why did you trap us in that little storm?" Nami yelled angry that they were once again off schedule.

"Ah, the reason herself." The pirate smiled.

"Excuse me?" Sanji said stepping in front of Nami, in his own way he was trying to assert his claim on the red headed navigator.

"Ah and who might you be?" The man smiled knowing full well his relationship to Nami.

"Sanji, let me handle this." Nami said putting her hand on his shoulder to calm him. "I think the better question would be for you to introduce yourself first. You are the ones who trapped us in that pathetic storm after all."

"As the lady requests. I am the fierce pirate cook who has been sailing these waters for over over twenty years, perfecting my culinary skills with each new port we enter. Those who know me call me the Iron Chef!"

"Iron chef?" The crew responded looking a little confused.

"What the hell kind of name is that?" Zoro and Sanji asked both annoyed beyond belief.

"I'll show you." The Iron Chef smiled. From his right hand a pan took shape. Extending the handle he was able to reach down and nearly scoop Nami up from where she stood.

"I don't think so." Sanji said as he quickly stepped on the pan and pinned it to the deck of the Going Merry.

"An now- surely a lady as lovely as that would want to be on a ship more fitting her beauty." The cook twisted his arm and flipped Sanji off his hand. The pan reverted back to a normal looking arm as it returned to normal length. "So you see, I have the ability to use my limbs for many purposes."

"So I assume you ate the Iron Fruit?" Nami said as she crossed her arms still unimpressed and at this point rather annoyed as well. 'His attitude is obnoxious.'

"Ah, beautiful and smart. So my dear, I've been smitten by you since that weakling twit of a brother pushed you into my life. Come with me and be my queen!"

"Brother? Look here buddy!" Sanji said as he straightened his tie. By the way he was standing Nami could tell he was getting ready for a fight.

"That's a nice proposal and all, but I don't think that you should be calling the father of my child anything but weak." She said nonchalantly. "Besides, I already have a cook in my life. And as far as I'm concerned he's all I will ever need." With that she moved closer to Sanji and pulled his lips to hers. 'If he can lay claim to me, well then fair is fair.' She smiled to herself as she marked her claim on the cook.

"WHHHHHHAAAAA!" Chopper, Usopp and Luffy screamed as they witnessed the lip lock. The crew's faces were all flushed with the display, even the stoic Robin and emotionally detached swordsman had a faint blushes.

"I see." The Iron Chef sighed. "Well then we will take our leave. But my dear, my offer still stands. If you come to your senses and want a real culinary master for a lover, I'll be here waiting."

"You'll be waiting a long time I'm afraid." Nami sighed as she kept her arms around Sanji's chest.

"We'll just see about that... Let's go men!" Without further incident the fallen weather man was plucked up off the Going Merry and the large ship with three sails went off to the West.

"Well, that's something new that has happened." Nami sighed as she let go of Sanji. "I bet we're hours behind now... damn that stupid weather user. I'm going to set the new course." Nami said as she walked back to the kitchen to get her maps and rework the heading.

Robin was the next to recover and left the deck as well. The men of the group still stood there in a stupor. After a few minutes the roaring laugh from the green haired man broke everyone out of their trance.

"And what the hell is so funny?" Sanji growled as Zoro erupted into a large fit of laughter as he looked at the cook.

"She sure showed you. I guess we know who is the dominant one in that relationship." Zoro smirked. "So the pansy is the pansy, I knew it. No way you'd be the one on..."

"Don't say it!" Sanji roared back.

"Ah, is Nami's pansy all flustered? Poor baby." Zoro continued to poke at the cook.

"Will you both shut it and turn the said an additional twenty degrees?" Came Nami's voice from the railing near the kitchen door.

* * *

The day went back to semi-normal after the encounter with the three pirates. Zoro and Sanji looked like they were ready to break into a fight all day, Nami had gotten so sick of it she wanted to just let them have a fight to the death then and there. Thinking about it a little longer that would be a bad idea. She didn't want Sanji to die- and if she ever wanted her money back, she didn't want Zoro to die either. 

At supper the crew was informed that their current heading would take them to the island where they believed One Piece was kept. Everyone seemed to be both excited and a bit hesitant, except for Luffy- who was excited for the meal and not the treasure at this point. There were times that the crew really worried about their captain.

After supper was finished and everyone had either returned for the night or gone on watch, Sanji too made his was below deck.

The words of Zoro had been running in his mind all day- not to mention that reject of a pirate chef. He understood what Nami did was not to demean him or claim dominance over him, their relationship had been an equal partnership from the very beginning. There was no way that Nami was going to let anyone dominate her. Sanji knew that. However, his pride had been hurt- there was no way around it.

Entering their room, Sanji noticed Nami was already in bed with a book. Looking up from the book she smiled.

His expression was a happy, yet troubled one. She could tell there was something bugging him the moment he came in. There was no "Nami!" or "My Love" or any other kind of pet name he would usually greet her with before bed. He quietly walked over to the dresser and got ready for bed.

Nami allowed him the time to think and didn't say anything right away. He usually came out with his problems sooner or later. But as he crawled into bed beside her she realized he wasn't going to bring anything up. He had his back facing her and she could tell things were complicated.

Trying not to sound annoyed, or even irritated, Nami broke the silence as she moved to get closer to him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked in a whispered voice as she wrapped her arms around his back. Slowly she pulled him so his back was resting on her chest.

"Not really." He mumbled trying not to think of how good she felt so close to him.

"Are you sure?" She asked as she silently hoped he would open up. This was the first time that she was scared of what he was going to say. All their other fights and spats, they were at least yelling. Then the make up time, and things got back to normal.

He sighed. That was it. Nami was burning up inside. He didn't even want to discuss something- he had never slept with his back to her and never had he shut her out this bad. Swallowing her anger, Nami just laid there holding him until he felt ready to talk.

"Who is the dominant one?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm being serious... today... it got me thinking that... that..."

"That you're a whipped love cook?"

"More or less..."

"This would be because I kissed you like that earlier... that somehow I've taken away all your manly traits and you've gone sissy?"

"Bingo."

Pushing Sanji off her and turning him so he was looking her in the face, Nami's eyes told him the truth.

"You're not any of those things... well maybe a whipped love cook, but what's wrong with the way you love me? Who are they to judge what they think happens behind those doors?" Taking his face in her hands again, she tenderly kissed him. "What do they know? And why do you care? Isn't the truth that we both love each other and see each other as equals enough?"

"I don't know... I..."

"What? You what? Are you telling me that after everything we've been through you're the one who is having second thoughts? 'Cause if you are I might as well go to that other cook who seems to want me for the strong and independent woman I am..."

"Nami it's not that... it's a mental thing. I'll get over it. I love you, and the way you are... it's just a crazy guy thing that happens every once and a while..."

"A guy thing? You mean that you want to be the dominant manly man? You want to pick me up and throw me down, and have your way with me?"

The impish look on her face when she said that was utterly attractive to Sanji.

"Well, what's stopping you?" She asked with a light slap to his rear.

"We kind of are already on the bed." Sanji smiled.

"Well then, I'll fix that." Nami replied as she got out of bed and stood there looking down on him.

"Hum... and you have your clothes on." Sanji smirked enjoying the game they were playing.

"Also fixable... but it is a lot more fun if I had some help." The way she moved and smiled sent shivers down his spine. He was up and out of bed instantly at her side.

"Sanji?" She moaned as he worked his magic on her.

"Yeah?" He panted as he stopped sucking on her collarbone.

"Don't be gentle."

"Nami, I love you." He smirked as he regained his confidence and manly pride.

* * *

The alarm sounded on their bed side but Sanji didn't want to move. It was mornings like this that made him mad that he had to cook. To be there laying utterly exhausted with her everyday, he felt he could give up everything. She was enough. 

However, others on the ship would not allow them the peace he so wanted. If breakfast was not ready in time, there would be angry and hungry men storming in on the scene within seconds. Knowing this he removed himself from her arms. The emptiness he felt way from her was cliché and sappy, but he didn't mind.

All it took was one night to make him feel like a new man. He wanted to slap himself for being so childish believing the words of others when he should have known that there was no way of classifying their relationship in those ways. They had a unique bond- one where so called dominance was traded back and forth equally.

However, last night did feel good. While dressing he amused himself just watching her sleep. She looked just as exhausted as he did, but there was a similar smile to her lips that told him she regretted nothing.

To tell the truth, Sanji was a little worried he had pushed too hard. She had said not to be gentle and that if it was a crazy guy thing, than let it run its course... how lucky was he to have a girl that could understand him better than he could at times. Not that she objected to the night's activities either, but he still felt like he had wronged her in a way.

"I'll make you the best breakfast you've ever had my love." He said as he finished dressing and placed a soft kiss to her still sleeping lips.

* * *

Sanji was surprised to find most of the crew was already up and sitting in the kitchen. Usopp and Chopper looked a little nervous as Sanji entered, while Zoro sat cleaning his sword in the corner. From the smell of the kitchen, someone had made a pot of really strong coffee. 

"Morning." Sanji smiled as he looked at the table and took the coffee pot to make a fresh batch.

"You're all up early this morning." He said as he began to get breakfast fixings out and prepped.

"Up early, that's a funny thing to say considering we _didn't get an ounce of sleep last night!_" Zoro said allowing his anger to get out.

"Oh my God what did you do to her?" Usopp finally came out screaming.

"What?"

"She was crying out like a dying man!" Chopper too screamed.

"What... she?"

"Your woman. You two kept us up all night!"

"Really?" Sanji looked a bit embarrassed and yet pleased at the same time. The thought that they had been too loud had never crossed his mind.

"Yes really!"

"So, she didn't die?" Chopper asked still looking worried for Nami's health.

"She's fine... Nami is sleeping right now." He replied a little worried that his thoughts of being a bit too rough was confirmed.

"The cries reminded me of the time a man eating shark attacked my ship."

"Man eating shark?" Chopper screamed getting scared as Usopp threw his hands up to better illustrate his story.

"I alone survived to fight the beast to its death..."

"I'll make an extra large helping of everything today." Sanji said hoping that the offering of larger portions of food would have them drop the topic of last night's vocal show.

For some it did, at breakfast Chopper and Usopp didn't mention a thing. Luffy was happy that there was more food- odds were that the rubber man slept right through the whole night without a problem. He had a knack for sleeping through anything- with exception of certain words like Meat, food, all you can eat... things like that. Robin looked a little uneasy for a time, which means she too had heard the incident, but was too polite to broach the topic directly. However, she did show her concern when she asked where Nami was and if she was feeling well today. The woman looked a little flushed after that comment and quickly covered it up by saying she meant that in relation to morning sickness and such.

Zoro also acted differently. Sanji would say it almost was a protective side to the swordsman trying to break though. It was rather creepy when he thought of it... Zoro actually caring about anyone other than himself...

After everyone had their food, Sanji fixed a large tray for Nami and excused himself to bring it to her. On his way down he hummed a happy and upbeat tune.

"Good morning my lovely sea nymph. I, your love cook has made you a special meal befitting a goddess."

He felt something was wrong as he noticed the bed was empty and the sheets were a mess.

"Nami?" Sanji called as he quickened his pace into the room. She was laying on the floor near the side of the bed, the sheets haphazardly wrapped around her. She was sweating and panting to the point he felt that he too was beginning to do the same. Setting the tray down he knelt at her side.

"Nami." He called to her but she wouldn't open her eyes.

"It hurts..." She groaned as she held her stomach.

"Nami, come on, let's get you up." He smiled to force away the worry. "Here, sit on the bed and drink some water. Everything will be fine. It's morning sickness..."

As he helped her to her feet, he noticed a ominous stream of blood.

"Nami? Are you alright?" He asked as he began a coughing fit. Blood was all over her hand as she continued to try and shield her mouth. "Oh my God Nami..." Sanji said trying not to panic. "I'll go get Chopper. Here, lay down and just lay there."

After covering her up, he ran like a mad man up the stairs and back into the kitchen. Without warning, he grabbed Chopper's doctor bag and the little reindeer.

"Something is wrong with Nami."Sanji kept saying as they ran back down to their bedroom.

Sanji could only watch as Chopper went to work and tried to diagnose what was wrong. The cook kept his sanity by twisting at a piece of cloth while he waited.

"She's been saying that her stomach has been giving her some problems for a while." Chopper said as he looked up from his patient.

"What? She never told me anything like that." Sanji said concerned.

"It's common with first children to give the mother more problems. But nothing this bad..."

"Was it because of last night... I... I was to rough... I hurt her..." Sanji mentally kicked himself in the ass.

"I don't think that caused all the bleeding. However, it didn't help things any." Chopper said looking over at the worried father to be. "She's only three to four months along at max, so you shouldn't be doing any harm... um... I... mean... when you..." Chopper's cheek went red. Being a doctor was one thing, but explaining things like this with a close friend was another...

Not to long into the examination, Robin and the others quietly entered the room all worried on what was happening. Bringing a wet cloth with her, Robin handed a bowl of water and the cloth to Sanji.

Wiping the blood from her lips, Sanji looked back to Chopper for answers.

"I think she just needs rest. With everything going on plus a growing baby inside her body is being pulled in many directions. Since it is her first baby, she doesn't know her limits yet. When things get further along there will more than likely be further complications, so I think she will need to be on bed rest from the sixth month till delivery."

"She's not going to like that at all." Sanji smiled knowing exactly how Nami would react to such a prescription.

"It's not a question if she's going to like it or not, it's a matter if she wants to have a healthy baby or not." Chopper stated seriously.

"I think you can persuade her." Robin said putting her hand on Sanji's shoulder.

"What's the matter with Nami?" Luffy asked after watching the scene play out and still being totally confused.

"Sh! We need to let her sleep." Sanji said as Chopper packed up his tools and closed his bag.

"I'll be back in an hour to check up on her." Chopper said as the others all filed out of the room.

"Chopper, wait. What else has she not been telling me?" Sanji asked looking extra concerned. If he had known she was having pains...

"She's been having pains in her lower stomach- I'm not exactly sure why. I think it might be an abnormality in her system or something..."

"Abnormality? Does that mean she's in danger if she has this baby?"

"No, I don't think so. If she takes care of herself and doesn't over exert herself all the time, she should be fine. But yesterday's incident with the pirates and that storm didn't help her condition."

"So rest would be the best medicine in this case?"

"That and making sure she drinks this herbal tea I picked up in port with every meal."

"I'll make sure she does that. Thanks Chopper. You really are the best doctor. I'd never trust anyone else to take care of Nami."

"Oh shut up! You stupid..." Chopper smiled and got all embarrassed at the compliment.


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Well I have survived another month of fun. Right now I am nursing a painful knee stupid Japanese and their lack of chairs... that and formal meetings with VIPs make one kneel for hours at a time... and climbing these fking hills! Oh well, I'll be fine in a day or two. Until then its random Japanese tv! I love watching grown men dress up like Lupin III and pretending to save Fujiko in an obstacle course. Shits and Giggles!_

_Anyway- thanks for the reviews! Here is your next chapter of fun! Enjoy!_

* * *

Nami slept for most of the day. When she was awake, Sanji would not let her leave the bed. That worked for a little while, but towards evening, she was getting rather restless.

"I swear Sanji if you give me that line about resting or else I'm endangering my baby one more time, I'll kill you. I'm not going to endanger the wellbeing of our child if I get up to go take a shower, now am I?"

"At least let me help you up the steps." Sanji pleaded that she would listen. "It is my baby as well."

"I know that. Don't you think I know that!" Nami yelled at him in frustration. There was babying, there was coddling and then there was just plain annoying. Sanji was very close to the bad side of annoying with all the worrying he had been doing. That and apologizing and wanting to know everything that had been going on and things like that...

"Nami..."

"I understand you are concerned. You have every right to be worried about the state of our child, but this is my life and I can damn well take a shower if I want to..."

"Nami... I'm not just concerned with the baby. I care about it, but no where close to how much I am worried about you. Chopper says to take it easy..."

"Fine, help me up the stairs if that is what it takes to get a bath around here... I'm going to start smelling like Zoro pretty soon if I don't bathe." She grumbled as Sanji took her hand and practically carried her up the steps to the bathroom.

Once she was safely in the bath water, Sanji conceded and left her to herself for a time. As he closed the bathroom door and began to walk away, he was suddenly stopped by an angry looking swordsman.

"Zoro, what the hell..."

"Listen to me good cook- if you pull anything like that again, I will kill you. You got it?"

"Pull what?" Sanji asked a little bit taken back and very confused.

"Last night- I don't care home much a pansy you have to be, but you never make her cry like that again. I don't care if its a good scream or a bad one, she was defiantly in pain. And I don't want to hear it ever again."

Sanji could only blink as Zoro seemed to be trying to protect Nami.

"I..."

"Understood?" Zoro asked tightening his grip on the cook's shirt.

A nod was all he could muster from the shock and confusion.

As quickly as Zoro appeared, he disappeared some where just as fast leaving Sanji to ponder what had just happened.

'I knew he cares about us... he'll never say it straight forward, but he cares.'

* * *

Nami had finished her bath. She felt so much better after a long soak in the tub. Without Sanji, she returned to their room alone.

'I know he's worried, but if things are this bad now... how is it going to be when you are about to come out?' She pondered as she placed her hand over her stomach. 'You'll make a fine addition to the crew- you've already got the trouble making skills down. You better not be as stupid as your uncles...'

The one sided conversation with her growing baby continued for a time. She felt kind of funny talking to a growing bit of cells... well it was more than just cells. It was their baby. A product of their love and Luffy's stupidity.

'Well, am I going to have to name you Luffy in honor of your uncle who messed things up? Or how about a Sanji Jr... well we already had one of those. We'll figure it out later. You have a long time before you are scheduled for an appearance.'

* * *

Days went on and the crew continued towards their goal. The winds weren't cooperating as Nami had liked, so they were still a good distance off. All the while, she kept paying extra attention to the winds and weather. She had a sneaking suspicion that they would end up meeting those reject pirates again.

She also was paying close attention to the little signs her body was showing her. Sanji seemed to be doing the same thing. Every meal was extra nutritious, and the sizes on her plate kept increasing, much to Zoro and Luffy's annoyance.

Time in between meals was spent usually sitting in the kitchen with mother hen Sanji watching over her, or down in their room reading. Of course there were frequent checks on how she was doing.

'You're going to burn out.' She told him on more than one occasion, but Sanji never listened. He insisted that he was going to be fine. She wanted to slap him, really let him have one to the face, but she kept it in with a sigh.

They had made small breaks at many different ports to take on more fresh foods and for Chopper to resupply his assortments of medicines. Zoro surprised her one day when he brought her back a book. Nami wondered if something happened to him- maybe a bump on the head, or some bad food perhaps caused a weird reaction in him.

"What to expect when you're expecting?" She read the title twice out load and then just looked at him with a weird face.

There she was just sitting in bed reading a geography book, when the swordsman barges into the room. That was like his style, but what came next was a little out of character for him.

"Here." He had said before he threw the book at her. It landed at her side on the bed and she could only blink as she looked at the cover.

"What is this?" She had asked. Knowing it was a book, a very helpful book, but a gift from him none the less.

"What does it look like idiot? It's a book."

"Well, I'm glad you know what they are... but why did you, of all people get me a book?" She asked.

"Fine, I'll take it back then."

"No, it's fine... um... thanks?" She said a little confused. "It will be a good thing to read, I guess..."

"God you're an idiot." He said be for storming out of the room.

'Strange... defiantly something hit him and he forgot he was an asshole.' She mused as she set her book down and picked up the new one.

"Chapter One... The shock of finding out. Passed that part... does it have something on how to take care of an over protective spouse?"

* * *

"Nami?" Sanji called as he entered their room for the night. Looking on the bed he found a sleeping woman half way into a book. With a smile he was glad there wasn't going to be a 'why can't I get up and walk a bit?' argument that evening. Instead he took the book from her hands and marked her place in it with a ribbon off her dresser.

"And what are we reading tonight?" He asked quietly as he looked at the book. "A guide to everything you want to know about having a baby." He read the subtitle on the front cover.

Getting ready for bed he found that he was curious and after getting into bed he began reading it as Nami slept beside him. Every so often he found himself unconsciously reaching for Nami's stomach. 'Just checking.' he told himself as he continued reading.

He must have drifted off to sleep somewhere between the seventh month and birthing time chapters because he was awoken by someone taking the book out of his hands.

"I didn't mean to wake you. But you're going to have a bad neck ache in the morning if you stay like that." She whispered.

"I was reading..."

"You can finish tomorrow. We have five or so months, don't we?"

"Good night then." Sanji smiled as she pulled the covers over them and they both drifted back to sleep.

* * *

They had been sailing towards their destination for about three weeks when in the distance Zoro called out the 'land ho' warning. Nami forgot the rules they had agreed on and quickly ran up the steps and over to the front of the ship. Sure enough, there ahead of them was the island the clues had pointed to.

'Is this it? Is it still there?' These and more questions came to her mind as they neared shore.

Soon the entire crew was front and center wanting a good look at the island as well.

"So this it it?" Chopper asked.

"According to the clues." Robin said not getting her hopes up to high.

"Can we eat supper now?"

"You just had a post lunch-snack!"

"I've heard of legendary pirates who I use to sail with tell of such an island..."

"Really? WOW!"

"So, are we going to land or what?" Zoro asked as he came up behind Nami.

"Um.. yeah." She replied blinking a few more times. "We're really here, huh?" Nami smiled excitedly.

"According to your maps we are..." Zoro replied trying not to care too much himself. But the truth was everyone to some point wondered if this was truly it... the place where the legendary One Piece treasure was buried.

"It might get dark pretty fast around here, so we might want to make a camp on the shore." Robin suggested. "Otherwise we can explore tomorrow."

"Camping!" Luffy smiled. "BBQ! Smores! BBQ Meat! More BBQ Meats!" Luffy was nearly drooling as he thought of the times they had camped out before.

"I guess we're camping out then." Nami smiled at Luffy's excitement. 'Stupid idiot, he doesn't care of getting the treasure as long as he has his food... Well, by thing time tomorrow, he just might be the Pirate King.'

* * *

"Nami, let me carry that." Sanji yelled from the beach back towards the ship where Nami, Robin and Zoro were loading up a row boat with supplies.

"I'm fine!" She screamed back. "I want that food done by the time we get there!"

"Yes ma'am!" He replied and stopped worrying for a little while.

"Distract him and everything is fine." She smirked as she threw the box down.

"Hey! Watch it will ya? I'm standing right here." Zoro yelled from the row boat." Hand it down or wait till I'm out of the way before you throw things at my head."

"Sorry, didn't see you." Nami smiled and threw another box. "Oops, it slipped."

"Watch it woman!"

"I'd be best not to entice him too much..." Came Robin's warning.

"Hey, after he said I was getting fat, he deserves something falling on his head. You don't tell a pregnant woman, or any woman for that matter she is 'getting fat' without consequences."

* * *

The ship was put on lock down mode as the last of the crew jumped into the row boat and went ashore. There they found Luffy watching the meat grill over the flames and Sanji keeping Luffy far enough as to not put out the fire with his drool. Usopp and Chopper were currently fishing as Zoro, Robin and Nami reached shore.

As she requested, the majority of the meal was complete upon arrival. The group sat around the roaring fire enjoying the early sunset.

"Camping! Capmping!" Luffy sang an original song in between bits of food.

"I have to say this is rather relaxing." Robin commented as she sipped some after meal tea.

"Personally I am waiting for something to blow up or a fight to break out." Nami sighed as she found a comfortable spot in Sanji's lap.

"It's a mini vacation ladies. Nothing will go wrong tonight." Sanji said rubbing Nami's shoulders.

"Can you really promise all that with this crew?" Nami replied not believing a word.

"If something does happen there will be no lunch tomorrow." Sanji smiled as he got grumbles and screams from the boys. "So behave and save your energy for tomorrow."

* * *

As Sanji had promised it was a quiet night for the crew. Aside from the fact that Luffy kept asking if he was being good just to make sure there would be a meat bonanza tomorrow.

The crew settled down in the tents they had set up. Since there was only two working tents, Luffy and Chopper had for some reason been spooked by a ghost story and ended up ripping the third poor tent to shreds, the girls took one and the boys crammed into the other.

"Move over you bastard cook." Zoro kept complaining but it did no good. During the night Sanji kept curling up against him most likely dreaming of Nami. It was their first night apart for a long time, and Sanji had a tendency to be clingy. "I'm not your woman, so back off!"

When morning broke Nami awoke suddenly, for no good reason. Finding that she wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep, she crawled out of the tent. She had to laugh a little when she found Zoro sleeping outside the tent and poor little Chopper was playing the part of Sanji's new cuddle toy.

"I guess I was replaced." She laughed as she looked into the tent and smiled.

"Better him than me." Came Zoro's voice. "How do you put up with that?" The swordsman asked as he stretched and stood next to her.

"Well, I guess it doesn't really bother me. You get use to different things after you fall for someone. You should know- don't you have that girlfriend who works for Smoker?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh come now- are you blushing?"

"I don't know what you are talking about..." Zoro denied the fact that he ever even thought any girl was attractive.

"It's not so bad you know." Nami said in a serious voice looking off towards the shore.

"What is?"

"Being in... love. Letting yourself be loved... it was new to me. I've never been this happy. Sanji means a lot to me, he's filled the hole that was started when Bellemere died and I worked for Arlong." She sighed and looked back to Zoro. "I thought it made me weak. I nearly broke his heart trying to deny that there was anything going on... I didn't want to be weak."

Zoro stood there in silence as Nami talked. Somehow he knew what she was going through. He hated being weak.

"But you know what... I'm not weak because of Sanji and his feelings. I was weak because I let fear cloud my mind. When I decided to accept his feelings I broke free of the fear and weakness I held inside. God I sound like a therapist or something." Nami sighed as she looked at Sanji still sleeping and shook her head. "But it's true. I love that idiot cook. I'm sure you've felt the same about someone..."

"Like you know anything." Zoro huffed still looking tough. Deep down he was kind of glad they had this talk. Not that he would admit it or anything, but Nami wasn't such a bitch all the time.

"Well, I suppose I can go fishing for a bit. Want to help?"

"Help? I'm going back to sleep." Zoro said as he began looking for a nice spot.

"What? If you think that I'm going to be catching your breakfast while you seep, you've got to be crazy. Well then I have to catch on less fish- thanks."

"Hey! Wait!" Zoro called as he saw her taking off towards the shore. 'She wouldn't leave me out, would she?' He wondered. 'Yeah, she would... damn it.' Zoro groaned as he followed her to the beach.

* * *

"Delicious!" Luffy smiled as he finished his third fish.

"The fish were very good." Robin complimented the chef.

"All I did was cook them- my lovely Nami and that lazy ass caught them." Sanji smiled.

"What was that cuddle boy?"

"Cuddle boy?"

"You heard me- all night long you kept rolling on me and coping a feel. It was disgusting."

The sheer look of dread and shock on Sanji's face made Nami laugh out loud.

"Nami... Nami... I..."

"I guess Zoro and Chopper made good replacements then?" She nudged her cook. "Just don't go cheating on me while I'm as big as a house."

"Nami..." Sanji looked utterly embarrassed.

"Well, I guess when we get the bags packed we can begin our little trek." Nami said as she stood and threw her fish bones into the fire.

"How far is this trek?" Zoro asked looking at Sanji who in turn looked at Nami.

"I've already discussed this with him- so you don't need to get involved as well. Besides, my very talented and cute doctor said it was fine. Right, Chopper?"

"Um." The little reindeer blushed at the compliments.

"So everyone off their asses- we're going to get some treasure!"

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Well, I have to admit that the chapter is a little slow- but the action returns towards the end. Time is running out for the crew and once again they find themselves in trouble... well Nami anyway. So sit back, relax and enjoy the next chapter- the end is near kiddies. I have the next few chapters ready to go- let's finish this thing! It is kind of weird- but this story has been going on for some time now... I t is only fitting to end with a Bang! I'm so excited!

Anyway, thanks to those who review- keep it up!

* * *

"Nya Nami, how much longer?" Luffy asked all worn out from the trek. 

"You of all people shouldn't be hungry. You ate all of our midday snacks without anyone knowing. So we're not going to break for lunch until I say." Nami growled at the rubber man.

"I think we should break now," Sanji interrupted. "Everyone is tired."

Looking back on the group Nami could tell that they had been all been walking for a long time, but no one looked at the point where they needed a break. Knowing all too well he was talking about her- she growled to herself.

Every time she lost her footing for a second, or took a drink of water, Sanji was there asking if she needed a break, if she wanted him to carry her pack, or a number of things.

"Fine! Fine! I give up. I'll take a stupid break."

"Yeah!" Luffy cheered.

"It's not a food break!" Both Nami and Sanji yelled at the rubber man.

* * *

The break was short and soon they were off into the heart of the jungle. Zoro and Robin lead the way- mainly for Zoro to slice through the dense brush, but he didn't seem to be bothered by his appointed job. 

Robin held the map that Nami had made of the island and of their combined information on the treasure and was leading them onward. Chopper was in deer form and following closely behind Nami and Sanji, and at the rear were the constant whiners Usopp and Luffy.

The journey got harder as they continued up an incline that soon became a mountain slope. Slowly the group made it to the top. They were now in the center of the island, on a flattened mountain top. Looking around there were no signs of anyone ever being there, except for a small un-kept building near the opposite ledge.

"Don't tell me that the greatest treasure of all times is in that?" Zoro asked rather pissed off that they came that far for the little run down garage.

"I've seen this before- there is a larger city underground. That is merely the entrance." Usopp said confidently.

"Really? A city underground! WOW!" Luffy of course believed him.

"Well, we're not going to find out if we just sit here. Let's explore." Nami instructed.

With that the group continued to look over the area. Old and rusty tools were found scattered around the area. It finally sank into each of them that their journey could very well end that day. One Piece could be there somewhere. Even Luffy seemed to sober up when he found a box with Gold Roger's name engraved on it. His quest finally seemed to matter more than meat.

"Do we just go in or do we assume it is set with traps?" Sanji asked as they stopped at the door to the building.

Looking through the window, but making sure not to touch anything, Nami couldn't see much.

"I don't think anyone has been here in a long time... how long ago was he executed? About twenty to thirty years ago..." She tried to figure out.

"That seems to look about right with the state thing place is in..." Robin said looking over the house as an archaeologist would.

"There's no point of just sitting here... go in already." Zoro said a little annoyed that they weren't just going to enter and deal with things later. "Or are you scared?"

"A little..." Nami replied. "Who knows what we might find... it may be One Piece. It may not be there..."

"Well, I'm going in." Zoro stated and pushed the door open with a strong punch.

"Well that is one way of doing things." Robin smiled and followed him in. With the sun light sifting through the windows the room had enough light for them to see. Sanji took Nami's hand and reassured her that things, whatever they found, would be just fine.

"Look at all these books." Nami said as she stepped into the small two room shed.

"It seems that this really was a place he stayed." Robin said holding up the Gold Roger crest. Handing it over to Luffy, who was uncharacteristically quiet, he fingered the medal.

"Wow..." He muttered in a hushed voice.

"I think I found something over here." Zoro said as he looked down on a broken desk. The legs had given out long ago and its contents it once held were on the floor.

"What did you find?" Nami asked as she went to his side and knelt down.

"I don't know- that's what you're here for. They're maps and such..."

Nami and Robin began searching the papers and other items on the floor, as the men continued to look over the room. Trinkets and bobbles lined the shelves, along with other pirate memorabilia. Just looking at some of the things in there one could call it a treasure onto itself.

"Robin, look another map... it looks to be this island." Nami commented as she carefully unrolled the old parchment.

"Does it over lap with the one we were working with?" Robin asked as she compared the two quickly. "Look here, it's the exact same on both maps." She pointed to a small cliff area next to the location of the house.

"Do you suppose that there is something below that bluff... maybe a cave or something?" Nami questioned as they both looked up from the map.

"It's worth a try... should we go?"

"I think we should try it out and then come back here if it fizzles." Nami suggested.

* * *

The group found the bluff and what appeared to be a cave entrance from the ledge of the cliff. 

"So how do you propose to get down there?" Chopper asked looking scared.

"We climb." Robin said as she took the first move and tied a rope around a large tree for and anchor.

"You heard the lady!" Sanji said getting himself ready for the little adventure. "Nami, please hang on to me and I'll get you down in no time."

"I suppose there is no way of talking you out of this..." She sighed and allowed Sanji to carry her down.

"Do you really think we will find anything in here?" Usopp's knees shook as he looked at the dark and creepy cave they were about to enter.

"You don't have to, but I want to know just what the hell we've been sailing for..." Zoro said as he put his hand on his sword's handle and walked forward.

"Following you." Usopp said as he and Chopper huddled together and walked behind Zoro. Nami, Sanji and Robin took the rear as Luffy seemed to be lost in space for a time.

"Nya, Sanji... how much longer till lunch?" Luffy asked about ten minutes into their exploration.

"Will you shut up and forget about food for a minute? We just ate!"

"Fine, you didn't have to yell." Came the reply of a broken spirited Luffy.

* * *

The group continued on for a time until the cave seemed to split into two tunnels. The crew stopped and tried to figure out which way was best. 

"Was there any clues that would tell us what way is the right way?" Robin asked Nami as the two women seemed to be doing most of the thinking for the group.

"Nothing that I can think of... maybe we should split up and follow the tunnels?" Nami suggested.

"Maybe... but what if one is a trap?"

"Then we have a problem... you know I wonder if this is all just some game." Nami asked looking around.

"Game? You mean someone is toying with us?" Sanji asked stepping in front of Nami as a gesture of protection.

"I don't like being played with... I saw we get this over with and get the hell out of here." Zoro grumbled as he walked towards the left tunnel.

"I guess that means we take the right." Nami said watching Zoro wander off. "Robin... you.."

"I'll follow to the left as well. After twenty minutes we turn around and return no matter what, ok?"

"Sounds like a plan... but what about those two?" Sanji smiled and motioned for the two frozen crew mates shaking with fear.

"I think Usopp and Chopper better stay here..." Nami suggested. "But you never knew when the monsters that lurk in the dark could come and eat you..."

"EAT ME???!?!!" Chopper and Usopp screamed together as the quickly moved and followed Zoro and Robin.

"I guess we're with stupid." Nami shrugged as Luffy stood at Sanji's side waiting to ask the same question about food again.

"Don't ask... you'll eat after we're done." Sanji said annoyed.

The small group took the right tunnel and continued on towards the unknown. Shining a light ahead of the group, Sanji took the lead.

"It's getting to be near time limit, do you think we should head back?" Sanji asked looking at his watch.

"Go back? We get to eat then right? Ne, ne! Sanji!"

"Will you be quiet. I want to go a little further." Nami said stopping her two companions from distracting her. Stepping ahead of Sanji, Nami grabbed for the light.

"Nami?"

"Look..." She said pointing at the wall of the cave.

"Food?"

"No, what is it?" Sanji asked seeing only little of the markings she was pointing at.

"Another map." She said studying the wall.

"A what?"

"The treasure isn't here." She said in a disappointed tone. "It's just another map... that bastard is leading us on a scavenger's hunt..."

"Nami, why don't we head back- you look tired."

"I have to copy this map first." She said as she pulled out a bit of paper and began to sketch.

"Hurry! Hurry! HUNGRY!!"

"Ok, ok! I got it. I'm almost done. Will you give me a minute?" She growled about ready to pounce on Luffy and shut him up for a while. "Fine. Done. We can go now." Nami stuffed the newly copied map into her pocket and signaled for the men to follow.

* * *

"So that was a big waste of my nap time?" Zoro questioned as he waited for the meal to be served. 

"It's annoying enough that there wasn't much there- but your continued complaining only makes things worse." Nami said keeping the urge to start a fight down. Just once, could they quit complaining... everyone was in some way disappointed.

"So what does the map tell you?" Sanji asked as he set a delicious looking meal in front of everyone.

"Not much, except we passed the island we need to get to months ago... hell maybe it was last year even..." Nami sighed looking at the copied map and a map of the places they had traveled to and around.

"Really?" Robin asked looking at the maps. "Nami, isn't this in the area of your home village?"

"Sort of... it looks to be a clump of islands about a weeks journey away..." She sighed feeling more and more disappointed. 'Why does it have to be some place back there? I wouldn't mind sailing on to new places, but I've been on those islands before... nothing special and I didn't hear any stories of One Piece being stored there.

After the food was eaten and everyone was settling down for the night near the remains of the house, Sanji sneaked away for a little quiet time. He was going to watch the sun set near the cliff. A part of him wanted to ask Nami if she wanted to watch with him, but her mood had turned sour when she learned that they would have to back track to get to the next stop.

To his surprise and delight, Nami was sitting there near the cliff looking at the sun as it was about to set.

"What a lovely night, care to watch the scenery together?" He smiled as she turned around and saw him. Her non-enthusiasm in her reply told Sanji that something was up.

"Don't worry my dear. Things will be fine. We can even stop by and see your sister for a little while if there proves to be nothing else there." He said as he sat by her side.

"I'm sick of searching... I'm sick of working so hard and then everything falls apart near the end. I'm tired..." She said as leaned against him. "I'm going to be out of commission in a matter of months... and I was so sure that we could end it all here."

"Now, that doesn't sound like my Nami talking." Sanji said as he embraced her tightly. "Life is full of surprises and struggles. We've survived them all so far."

She didn't respond to his attempt to make the mood light. With his hand he placed it gently over her stomach. This was the cause of the change in her. Many people called it the nesting phase. It surprised him that she had turned off the brash side of her personality and now was sounding like a responsible mother to be.

"When we get back to Cocoyashi Island, things will get better. We'll stay in your old house or I can build us a nice place right next door." Sanji said envisioning the scene before him. "We'll stay there for as long as you want..."

"But how can we continue on without our friends? I can't make them wait till I have this... this child and he gets old enough to go out sailing... how can I possibly bring a baby on the Going Merry?" She asked putting her hand on top of his. "It's the end isn't it?"

"What?"

"That's why I am so disappointed."

"Nami, what are you talking about?"

"The end of my mapping days for at least five years..." She sighed.

"Are you having second thoughts? I thought we agreed to do whatever we had to do for this..."

"I know. And I want to have this baby... it's just that when the time gets closer to us leaving... it's hard."

"I know what you mean. This crew of idiots and rejects has become a family hasn't it?" Sanji smiled looking out on the sunset.

"Yeah."

"They won't be gone forever. We won't be stuck on land forever. We're going on our own treasure hunt... but this time the treasure is something that will never be lost or spent... we're getting a family out of the deal."

"That's easy for you to say- I'm the one who has to carry it... birth it... spend my hard earned money on raising it..."

"But I will always be by your side. And together we're sharing something that not many people can find these days."

"I know... So, have you decided on names?"

"Names? Well, to tell you the truth... not really."

* * *

The next day the crew finished looking through the old cabin and surrounding grounds. Small trinkets and a few worthwhile items were collected the then the crew returned to the ship. 

"So, we're heading for your home town?" Robin asked as the two women sat out on lawn chairs under the large umbrella Nami kept. She was half heartedly reading the daily paper that had been delivered. Her mind was elsewhere.

"Yeah, I sent a letter to my sister with the mail bird. It should take us a few months before we get there."

"Are you going to be able to last that long?" Robin asked with concern in her eyes. Over the last few weeks Nami had begun to show. Her stomach had grown to the point she could no longer wear some of her favorite mini skirts. Instead she began to wear looser fitting skirts and sweat pants.

"I should. I'm not due for another four months- give or take a few weeks. I'll just have to stay in bed a lot the final weeks before we pull into port." She said putting the paper down.

"It's not going to be the same without you two here."

"I'm sorry to put so much pressure on you... you'll have to take over navigating. I know you can do it."

"Well, I will certainly try- but I know I am not going to be as good as you."

"And Sanji is training Chopper, Usopp and Zoro on how to cook... although I don't know if I would trust them too much."

"I'm sure things will be fine. Don't worry. You two are off on your own adventure for a year. And once we check out that island, we'll be back." Robin reassured her with a smile.

* * *

The weeks seemed to go by in pleasant succession. Well, maybe not so pleasant at times. Sanji's cooking lessons seemed to not be working with the three trainees. Their meals were very interesting... and always near disasters.

They had wasted so much food that the crew was forced to make an unscheduled stop about three weeks into their return voyage.

"Here is a base list. Try not to buy too much over what is on the list, ok?" Nami said as she handed the piece of paper to Usopp and Chopper. "Where the hell is Zoro?" She asked.

"Sleeping." Usopp said for once not lying about where Zoro was at the moment.

"That lazy bastard." She growled. "I'll deal with him later. I need to go shopping."Nami said after taking a deep breath. When the boys where shopping for food, she was going shopping for new clothes.

'Too bad they aren't going to be name brand maternity clothes... Good bye mini skirts and tank tops... ' She sighed. 'Forever... what kind of mother would take the baby out for a walk in some of those old outfits?'

"Shit!"

"Nami, is everything ok?" Sanji asked as he came up behind her. "I can come with you if you want."

"No, Sanji... nothing is wrong. I was just thinking of going shopping for some clothes. And I want a nice meal tonight, so you need to stay and cook. I can't take another meal that your apprentices make."

"You don't sound so enthusiastic as normal when you go clothes shopping."

"I'll be fine." She smiled as she gave him a peck on his cheek and left the boat.

* * *

It was good to be out and about for a time. Her shopping errands were quickly completed. They weren't the high fashion items she enjoyed wearing, but when she tried a few things on, it just looked right.

'Maybe being a mother won't be so bad...' She thought with her hopes up as she made one last look at a shop before returning to the ship. But true to form something was going to ruin her day. She just had a feeling.

"Excuse me Miss." A voice from behind called to her. Thinking she might have forgotten something in a shop, Nami turned around. And then, right there standing in front of her... her suspicions were proven correct.

"Not you again! Can't you cause crappy storms somewhere else?" Nami asked as she looked at the annoying face of the storm maker from the trio of pirates.

"I beg your pardon, but I do not cause crappy storms! I create masterpieces of meteorology!" The man said with a scowl.

"Yeah, and I'm really a man." She said rather unimpressed.

"What? You... you're a ... Nevermind! I have a mission to complete!"

"And I hope that it was to annoy me, because you are doing that wonderfully." She said as she had enough of the other man. "Now, I'm rather busy at the moment, so I am going to say good day, and get lost!"

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." The storm maker said as he grabbed her arm and stopped her from walking off.

"Well, I'm afraid you have no choice in what I do. So back off." She said getting ready to teach this guy a lesson. Shifting her weight slightly on to one leg, the other was free to get a good momentum.

"That should teach you to never force a lady into anything." She said smartly as the man's hand instantly released and he curled up to a ball on the street. "Now, I have to go."

Turning she got about two steps when a figure quickly stepped in front of her.

"For heaven's sake, what the hell now?" She growled as she took a step back before she ran into her newest obstacle. "Can't you guys just give me a break?"

"I'm sorry Miss Navigator, but we were given strict instructions. You cannot refuse this invitation."

"Oh yeah, tell that to Senor Storm over there. Now I suggest you back off, and let me go home."

"I said you can't. You must be hard of hearing. Pretty thing, I can tell why the master has taken a fancy to you, but not that smart are you?"

"Excuse me? Care to say that again?" She said her patience was at its limit.

"Sorry, but we can't sit here all day. Not with others waiting on us. So... shall we?"

"No!" Nami said as suddenly the storm maker was up and behind her. Her arms were grabbed and held back as the spear pirate quickly brought a cloth to her face. Covering her nose and mouth Nami tried to fight back. Before she could do anything substantial, everything went black.

Her bags and belongings fell to the ground as the two pirates picked her up and left.


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Well, it's that time of the month. Time for another chapter of randomness and romance. Well, whatever you want to call it- I call it Chapter 17._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"She's late." Sanji said pacing the deck looking out at the port city. Lunch had long been prepared and the kitchen entrances locked so that no one could eat before Nami returned. The cries of a hungry Luffy and the others didn't even register as Sanji was tempted to go out and look for her.

"You know, you're making me sick with all the pacing. Can you just sit and wait for her in one place?" Zoro said as his nap was once again disturbed by both Luffy's whines and Sanji's worried foot steps.

"She's late! How can I not worry? She's never been late..."

"She's a girl... and she's shopping. Just give her time." Zoro said as he opened one eye to look at the worried man.

"What if she got lost, or ran out of money... what if she's hurt or the... or the..."

"Will you just stop being the world's biggest pansy all ready?" Zoro said angrily as he sat up. There was no chance of him getting back to sleep now... not with Nami gone. "This is Nami we are talking about- the woman makes maps for a living. And she is also the greediest money pincher alive- there is no way she could ever be lost or out of money. Plus you know one has to be crazy to cross that bi..."

"Ok, I get it. You better not ever think of calling her anything so vulgar again or else I'll kick your ass so hard..."

"Oh yeah... I'd like to see you try it."

* * *

"Are you sure you didn't hurt her?" A voice asked above her head. The throbbing in her head, the queasy feeling in her stomach, and the voices all added to her sharp awakening. Wanting to sit up, she found she didn't have the strength to even open her eyes much less move her entire body.

"I was careful. How was I to know she was heavier than she looked. I mean, the boss didn't say anything about her being with child." The second voice replied.

"Yeah, well, you should just be more careful then." The first voice scolded.

'Those voices... I know them... ah damn it... I must have passed out... wait a minute! They drugged me! Great...' She thought. Shifting to one side she let out a groan as her stomach twitched with nausea.

"I think she is waking up. Should I get the boss then?"

"I'll go- make sure she doesn't run off."

She didn't really care who was in the room, suddenly her strength returned just as she felt the vile taste rising in her throat.

Sitting up, wide eyed, she looked around for a bathroom or a bucket... any kind of container to use. The moment she was about to get up, the storm pirate quickly held her down thinking she was going to run away.

"I need to use the bathroom!" She screamed the best she could feeling the time to vomit was drawing near. The man holding her down didn't help thing either. Managing to kick him off, Nami ran to the garbage can just in time.

"I'm sorry to see my partners had such an impact on you my dear." The strong voice of Iron Chef Pirate rang in her ears. Nami didn't really care what the man was saying at the moment, she was too preoccupied with emptying the last bits of her stomach in an attempt to end the nauseous feeling. Clutching her lower abdomen as the coughing fits kept going, she was getting a little worried.

The two lesser pirates were set away and only the Iron Chef and Nami remained in the room. Kneeling down by her side, he handed her a cloth after the coughs started to subside.

"I hope you are feeling better my dear. You had me worried for a time." The man said as Nami looked up at him.

"What time is it?" She asked after using the cloth to wipe her mouth.

"Well, you've been sleeping for nearly half a day my dear. I thought my men did something bad and harmed you when I only wanted to talk with you again."

"Kidnapping a person sure sounds like a funny way to invite them over for lunch to me." She said as stood up trying to look more menacing than she felt at the moment.

"Kidnapping is such a harsh word my dear..."

"Whatever, you got to talk to me again, so now I am going home."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

"Why the hell not? You have no say over what I do."

"You have been so cruel to me. Not wanting to accept my invitation, not telling about your little situation..."

"My situation? Not telling you? Excuse me? I do believe that ever since we met, you've known I'm involved with someone, and I do recall telling you about this the last time we met." She said feeling the bump where her child grew. "And as for everything else, why the hell do I have to tell you anything."

"Because my dear, we were meant to be together."

"I've had enough. Seriously, you need to find some help. You're crazy. I am practically married, I'm pregnant and you're telling me that I belong with you?"

"But you do." He said as he took a step closer to Nami. There was a crazy glint in his eyes. Nami knew it was time to leave.

"Again, I'm flattered that you think you love me. But I'm happy with him. We're having our first baby and things are just fine. You need to understand that."

"Stop lying to yourself. You will stay here with me and be my wife. We'll take care of this and nothing will be in our way." He said as he tried to touch her abdomen.

"NO! I will not do any such thing! Come near me or my unborn child one more time and it will be your last." She said as she pushed past the large man and stormed over to the door.

"I told you..."

"And I told you I don't care." She said as she turned around and punched the pirate with all her might. It did little against the man who could manipulate iron at will, but she had to try.

"Well, you will. Until then I think you should cool off for a bit. I will go and prepare a meal that will help you change your mind. Wait here and don't try anything stupid."

And with that Nami was left alone in the room.

"Damn it."

* * *

"I'm going." Sanji said looking out at the port and then at the sun which was high in the sky.

"Going where?" Zoro said as he rolled over on to his back. Scratching his stomach he yawned and stretched.

"Where else? To find Nami."

"Thank God. Now I can get some sleep."

"Shut up- you're coming too."

"What? Why am I coming?" Zoro asked as Sanji stood right next to his head.

"Because we can cover more ground as two instead of just one person."

"Sounds logical... hey! Wait a minute. Why me?"

"Because you want to eat, right? And you want to take a nap, right?"

"Right..." Zoro said looking up at Sanji.

"Well, I will personally make your life a living hell if you don't. You won't be able to sleep, or eat good food for a long, long time."

"I hate you." Zoro growled as he stood up and looked Sanji in the eye. "Have you ever thought that life on this boat is already a living hell?"

"Well, then it can only get worse." Sanji smiled and patted Zoro on the cheek. "Shall we be going then?"

"I really hate you... and your woman. Can't I ever get some peace? I've been conned into helping you two for the last time you hear? The last time!"

"Yes, yes. Good, good. Now let's go." Sanji said as he started walking down the ramp to the dock with a large smile on his face.

* * *

'Damn it all. Where the hell is that woman?' Zoro growled as he continued walking through the shopping district of town. 'The sooner I find her, the sooner I can nap.' He told himself as he even went into stores and asked clerks if they had seen the navigator.

"She's about this tall, reddish-orange hair, this kind of figure..." Zoro illustrated with his hands in the motion of an hourglass shape but then stopped. "Well, she's knocked up now... so maybe more like this..."

'So she's been this way.' He thought as the clerk of one store said such a young lady had come in earlier.

Leaving the shop he continued on walking down the street. He was about to turn the corner when something rustling in the wind caught his eye. There on the side of the street were several shopping bags and a small money purse. Walking closer he looked inside the bags.

'Several yards of fabric, men's underwear... just as I thought, that pansy does wear teddy bear boxers... and maternity clothes. Yeah, she was here. But what could have made her leave her purse full of berri on the ground?' He wondered as he grabbed the bags and continued walking looking for clues.

* * *

'Ok, I've got to get out of here... I can't sit and wait for Sanji and the boys to come for me. I have to do this for us...' She said gathering her courage as she touched her stomach.

Looking out the large window of the room, she found she was near the top story of a tall building. The window faced away from the harbor, so there was no hope of sending a note or signal to the crew.

'Like anyone would even be looking, or know what to do if I did get someone's attention. Damn and this it too far to jump... well, last option is to break my way out.' She smiled as she pulled out a hair pin and walked towards the door. 'Just like old times.'

* * *

He thought he was seeing things. Was there just a red head looking out that window, or was he going crazy? Sanji couldn't decide. He had been walking for a long time with little to no luck finding her.

Suddenly every red head looked like Nami for a brief moment. It was driving Sanji mad. 'If only I had gone with her this morning. We could have gone some place romantic and made a nice day out of the whole thing...'

With a sigh, Sanji stopped beating himself up over the fact that he was an idiot, and continued looking.

Strangely his head kept looking back at the tall building. 'Worth giving it a look,' he decided and walked up to the front doors.

* * *

Nami picked the lock, no problem and was on her way down hallway in no time.

'Where are the damn stairs?' She wondered as she quietly and stealth-fully made her way though the maze like halls.

She had been wandering for about five minutes when she heard a commotion in one of the rooms.

'Great, they know I'm out. This means I need to get out of here now!' She told herself as she began to look for vents she could hide in.

Just as she found an empty looking shaft, her fears were confirmed- they knew she was gone and were looking for her. Down the hall she heard the chef pirates voice... he sounded really angry.

'I don't care where this goes, as long as it is down and out of here...' Opening the vent, she quickly got in and closed it up. Hearing their footsteps just inches away her heart began to race.

"Ugh, this place smells bad... but it's better then being locked up in that room. Well, shall we go then little one? Mom's going to get us the hell away from here and that man.'

Making her way slowly down the vent, she noticed it took a steep angle rather quickly.

"Well, I wanted to go down, so I guess I got the right vent." She smiled as she climbed down.

* * *

"What do you mean I can't go inside?" Sanji asked rather annoyed at the way the building staff was behaving. They were hiding something.

Leaving the building he was surprised to meet up with his green haired crew mate.

"You were shopping while you were suppose to be looking for Nami?" Sanji asked as he saw the bags Zoro was carrying.

"Wrong teddy bear underwear boy." Zoro smiled knowing he would have fun teasing Sanji about the contents of some of the bags. "I found these on the street. They happen to be the things she bought before she disappeared."

"Does anyone know where she is?"

"I got a person saying she got into a fight with two weird looking guys. And they carried her off into this direction."

"So that must have been her." Sanji said as he looked up at the building. "We need to sneak into this place. If we go in by force, who knows what they will do to her..."

"Well, there has to be a back door." Zoro said as he motioned to the back of the building.

* * *

The plan of going slowly down the vent came to a stop when Nami lost her footing. Trying to protect her middle, she curled up her legs and ducked her head in as she slid down the vent at increasing speeds.

As the angle and speed of her decent increased, Nami couldn't help but let out a scream as she was helpless to stop the fall. She had tried to stop the speed, her hands were bleeding because she tried to slow down... but nothing worked. She was going to hit the bottom soon.

* * *

"There's a vent there." Sanji said not liking the back entrance approach to the situation. Both men would rather break down the doors and destroy everything in their path, but things were more complicated with Nami expecting. There were just some risks Sanji could not take right now.

It had taken him some time to explain to Zoro why they were doing things the "teddy bear underwear-ing way." He would have to have a talk with Zoro about how the swordsman knew he wore teddy bear underwear. It was Nami's little joke- she said it was cute. He thought it was a little but humiliating, but for Nami he would do anything.

"I hate this... I want to go in swords drawn..."

"I know...wait. Do you hear that?"

"Hear what? You being even more of a pansy than I thought?"

"Sh! I hear something coming from inside the vent. Give me a boost." Sanji said pointing to the vent that was about five feet above his head. With a growl, Zoro complied only because the sooner they found Nami, the sooner he could cash in on those promises of four course meals and extra nap time.

As Sanji sat on Zoro's shoulders, they were tall enough to reach the vent. Just as Sanji opened the vent door, the screams became louder and louder until he could make out something coming straight for them.

"Crap." Zoro sighed as the falling figure came and hit the two, sending all three crashing to the ground.

"What the hell was that..." Zoro asked as he pulled himself out from underneath Sanji and dusted himself off. "Well, looks like we found her. Can I go in and kick some asses now? I've been waiting for a good fight for some time now."

"Nami!" Sanji said as he gently set her on the ground. He was glad she had landed on him, he was at least able to take the brunt of the fall, well... their green haired friend took the biggest strain.

'Oh well, he's finally worth something this way.' Sanji thought before the protective side took over and all his thoughts were channeled back to Nami.

"Nami, speak to me. Are you ok?" She asked as he looked her over for injuries.

"No, my head hurts..." She said as she rubbed her head. "Can I go home now?"

"Anything you want." Sanji said finding her to look alright on the outside. 'I have to get your to Chopper quick... that fall... please let you both be ok.'

"So can I break this place or what?" Zoro said looking over a bruised and roughed up Nami. Some one was going to pay for wasting his day, being sat on and now for what they did to her.

"I'm getting Nami back to the boat. Her safety is first, you can come back or do what you want."

Once Sanji and Nami were out of sight, Zoro smiled. With a cracking of his knuckles and loosened up his shoulders he walked casually into the building.

"Who the hell is in charge here?"

* * *

Sanji ran fast back to the boat. He wasn't going to take any chances with Nami's health and safety. As much as he wanted to stick around and beat up whoever did this to her, there were more important things.

"Hold on Nami, I'll get you to Chopper right away."

As they neared the boat, he felt the huge pressure off his shoulders. He felt even better once she was safely in her bed and Chopper had said nothing looked abnormal.

"She's more tired than injured." Chopper had told him before putting away his medical tools. "Let her sleep for a while... so where was she?"

"Someone tried to kidnap her I guess. Zoro found her bags dropped on the street and not sign of her. A witness said she was quarreling with some men. I knew I should have gone with her."

"Don't worry, she seems to be fine."

"I'll feel better when she wakes up and when Zoro comes back so we can get the hell out of this port." Sanji said as he sat down next to Nami's bed.

Soon Chopper left the two alone. Sanji said patiently at her side until she began to open her eyes.

Groaning a little, Nami suddenly remembered what had been happening. Thinking she was still a captive, she sat up fast and nearly knocked Sanji on to the floor.

"What? Sanji? Where am I?" She asked looking around but not believing that she could be back on the Going Merry.

"Calm down. You're back on the boat and safe. Chopper just left... how do you feel?"

"Like crap." She said as she laid back down on the soft bed. "Those shitty pirates drugged me and took me to this strange building." She began knowing that he was going to want to know the story. "That chef pirate has this creepy thing for me..." Nami said and shuttered thinking back on the way that man had tried to touch her... and what he wanted to do to the baby she was carrying.

Sanji was surprised to see the tears begin to fall from her eyes. Quickly he moved to her side once again and held her.

"It's ok now. He'll never have you."

"I know... but he wanted to hurt ... he wanted to... my baby... God Sanji I have never been that afraid in my life." She cried into his shoulder.

"But he didn't. You were strong enough to protect yourself and our child... and you think you're not going to be a good mother. Nami, you don't have to worry about him anymore. If he ever things of showing up again, I will kill him with my bare hands." Sanji said his eyes going dark.

"Besides, Zoro stayed behind to play with the boys. They won't be coming around for a time, if they know what is good for them." Sanji smiled knowing what the green haired swordsman would do to them.

* * *

Once Zoro returned, the boat took off and left the port. The smug smirk on his face told that he had fun teaching the pirate trio not to mess with his crew mates.

Sanji thanked the swordsman in his own way with ah huge feast waiting for him upon his return. The two merely looked at each other and nodded. There was no need for explanations or thanks.

The rest of the day seemed to go fast and soon night painted the sky with stars.

The crew had all but retired for the night and things were quiet. Sanji smiled as he shut the kitchen door for the evening. His nightly traps were set, and he could rest easy tonight knowing that both Nami and his kitchen were safe at the moment.

Looking up the mast to the crow's nest, he could make out the top of Zoro's head. It was the swordsman's turn to keep watch. Something they might have to do a little more often since they now had a new open hostility with another group.

'How many people want us dead or in prison?' He wondered as he began to walk down the steps to his room. 'Probably to many to count. Well, there are much more important things to worry about.'

Sanji's thoughts on that matter quickly ended after he entered their room and he saw Nami's sleeping form on their bed. She was practically glowing though tired and still a little worn from the days events.

Grabbing the basin and a wash cloth from the other side of the room, Sanji began to clean the dirt from her arms and face. He tried to do so without waking her, she must have been exhausted because she stirred a little, but did not wake.

Pulling the cover up to her chest, he let his hand run down the sheet. Lately his hands always seemed to rest on the bump that was growing.

"You're in there... and you're fine, right? You aren't going to cause your mom any troubles now are you?" Sanji asked in a hushed voice. "She's been through enough, so no problems, you hear. Once you're born, you can cause problems, but not before... It's hard to believe that I'm really going to be a father."

"Well believe it." Her tired voice called to him as she placed her hand on top of his. "We're both fine. You don't need to worry too much right now." She smiled up at him. Sanji couldn't help but lean down and kiss her.

"Go to bed. You need your rest."

"Are they following?" Nami asked as she sat up.

"Zoro... had a little talk with them. I think they will either stay away or be a while before they cause problems again."

"They'll be back. They aren't just going to let us go now..."

"But you don't have to worry about that. You have me to protect you... or and the others too, but I'm more important."

"Really? I don't know about that... what makes you so special?"

"Because you let me do this." He said as he lightly pushed her back on the bed and smothered her with passionate kisses.

"Ok, maybe you are special... but I can think of something that would make you more special..."

"I love you."

* * *

_A/N: So they are out of the clear, are they? I wouldn't be so sure. Somethings going to happen and you'll just have to wait to see what that is... hahahaha I love being evil at times. Thanks for the reviews!_


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: And so begins the long weekend- well not quite. I have to survive two hours of work and then a night bus to Osaka for some SHOPPING! They have two Mandarakes (doushinji and toys) stores in the big O- not to mention Kobe and it's impressive Animate. Kate is in Heaven... on Southern Honshu... real heaven is Tokyo! But that is for May. Thanksgiving shall be spent with a friend and anime. Screw the turkey- I'm going to have bishie over load with toys, doujin and the whole sha-bang!_

_Wish me luck with my Sanami hunting expeditions! My mission- and of course I accept it- find and buy ALL the Sanji x Nami doujinshi I can!_

_Oh baby! Since you can't be there- enjoy the next chapter!_

* * *

The crew pressed on with normal life for some time. Again, normal was a relative term on the boat. With Nami now really showing her condition, things changed. 

Before she was a feared member of the crew- but since she was so far into her term, she became even more feared. No one messed with her. If she wanted the last piece of meat, even Luffy would back down.

There was just something about a pregnant Nami that struck fear and terror into the hearts of the crew, more so than usual. Sanji usually got the worst of it since he really couldn't run when she was in a bad mood.

"What did the hippo want this time?" Zoro asked half asleep as he walked into the kitchen in the middle of the night. It was his turn on duty and he had seen the kitchen lights on. 'Why not get a hot cup of coffee while the pansy is making food for her.' The swordsman thought.

"Excuse me?" Sanji responded not liking what Zoro had called Nami.

"You know..." He replied motioning with his hands to indicate a LARGE woman. "She waddles around, taking Luffy's meat, ruining my nap times with her complaining and your butt kissing... your little wife."

"For your information Nami's figure is more like this." Sanji said indicating a more slender and attractive figure with his hands. "Why am I even discussing this with you? What the hell do you want?"

"Sleep ... booze... sleep." Zoro shrugged as he sat down at the table. "Oh and something about becoming the greatest swordsman this world has ever seen... but I would be happy with the first two for now."

"Denied. You are on duty. Those assholes might be back at any moment. They are not getting near Nami ever again!"

"You know it's been a few months now. I think they learned their lesson." Zoro said with a smile, knowing he taught them a thing or two about messing with his crew mates... even the annoying ones.

"Here's what you came for, now get your ass back on duty." Sanji said setting a steaming mug in front of him.

* * *

Sanji wished that he could be as sure as Zoro was about those men. He just had a gut feeling that trouble wouldn't take long to pop up. And with the months ticking by, Nami and the baby would be in a critical point soon. Chopper was already checking in on the baby at least three times a week. And the sudden pains Nami had been experiencing also added to Sanji's worry. 

"Nami? I brought you some cake and stir fry." He said in a cheerful voice... as cheerful as he could be for not getting a full night's sleep since the whole incident with the three pirates. Nami had either kept him away from nightmares, sudden night cravings, or he was just to worried to sleep.

Whatever the reason, he was reaching his limit. He often prayed that the baby would just come and be done with things. But that would not solve the problems. They were not yet to Nami's hometown. She couldn't have the baby while they were on the open seas... it was just to dangerous.

When he got into their room, he gave a sigh. She was sleeping now... her suddenly craving for something sweet and then the exact opposite had been forgotten.

Setting down the tray of food on the bedside table, he sat on the bed.

'I guess things aren't so bad.' He thought as he brushed a bit of her hair to the side. "Sweet dreams."

* * *

Laundry day... Nami hated laundry day. 

After washing the clothes, with the help of Robin and Chopper, it was time to hang them up above deck. Just as they were finished and she was about to relax a shift in the wind told her something was coming.

"It was fine an hour ago... but the patterns have changed to suddenly. It has to be them." She told Robin who agreed and they quickly gathered the wet clothes and went into the kitchen.

"Are you sure?" Sanji asked all concerned after they had told the men what Nami thought the change meant.

"It has to be that crappy weather maker. I feel it in my gut." Nami replied.

"So, we know they are coming... so what do we do?" Usopp asked knowing that there was a battle coming. He wasn't to trilled about it- but he knew he would protect Nami when it came down to it. This time he wouldn't shy away from the fight.

"They have to be coming from the East." Robin said. "That's the way the wind is blowing."

"One would think." Zoro spoke up. He was sitting brooding in the corner. He listened to the story and he too had a feeling about the group they were up against. "They could be coming from any direction. That rain making bastard could also use winds to push their boat... so we have no clue as to where they are."

The group was silent. Wide eyes were looking at Zoro and his actually educated assumption.

"Right." Nami said breaking out of her 'Oh My God, Zoro said something that made logical sense' moment.

"So that brings us back to we have to wait for them to attack first strategy." Sanji said putting his hand on Nami's shoulder. "And that means you will need to stay below deck at all times."

"What?" Nami asked not liking basically being confined to quarters.

"How can we protect you if you aren't somewhere safe?" Sanji asked knowing she was going to fight this unless he put his foot down. "You want the baby dead?"

"I..."

"You know that if you are out of sight, you'll be safer. So if you really think that I am doing this to be an ass, well then fine... don't stay safe and risk killing our baby."

The defiant look was still in her eyes, but it had lessened. She seemed almost defeated. Sanji hated looking at her like that... but it was for her own good.

The crew decided that there really wasn't anything they could do- they would let the others take the first move.

* * *

They didn't have to wait long. 

Nami was about to go crazy with staying below deck for a full three days. Pacing in her room, reading, sleeping, and just staring at the ceiling was about to drive her crazy. Not to mention that Luffy's 'company' for a good majority of those three days made her want to rip her hair out.

"Say Luffy?" She asked setting down her book and sitting up more in bed. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Un?" Luffy looked up from his pinwheel paradise on the floor of Nami's room.

"Can you distract Sanji for a moment? I want to go and sit in the orchard for a few minutes."

"But Sanji said..."

"I'll let you have the last piece of meat tonight."

"REALLY? You mean it?" He looked super excited.

"I'll only be up there for five minutes... can you manage that?"

With a nod of the head, Luffy ran up the stairs and began to make a big commotion. Nami took her time and peeked out of the door to see that Luffy diversion worked. Noticing that the weather seemed to be back to normal, Nami decided that five minutes could not hurt. Besides she needed to be in the trees right now...

Checking on the commotion at the front of the ship, Nami didn't want to know what Luffy did. Somehow he had Sanji, Zoro, Usopp and Chopper screaming at him. Ah, the lengths that boy would go to for meat.

Relaxing back into the trees, Nami felt peace for the first time in weeks. On top of the worry with the other pirates, Nami could feel the physical strain on her body as the baby continued to grow. Chopper once again had assured her that things were normal and that first pregnancies could often bring more trouble, but she still felt horrible most of the time.

She was just about to head back down before she was discovered when Robin's voice cried out from the crow's nest.

"They are attacking from behind! Incoming!"

Nami stood up as a reflex to see what was going on behind the ship. Sure enough the same ship as before was right on their tale and gaining. The weather was also a strange mixture of storm and winds. They had been riding the winds to catch up just like Zoro had thought.

Before she could thing of anything more a large object hit the back of the ship. The jolt of the object sent most of the crew flying to the ground. This included Nami who flew out of the orchard and on to her back near the kitchen door.

Sanji's world stopped as he heard a familiar cry. His fight with Luffy or his worry about the incoming projectiles, didn't matter. He saw the most important thing in his life thrown like a rag doll from the orchard.

'What the hell? Nami? Why... what was she doing there?' He thought to himself as he was frozen in place as she fell. It was like slow motion- when she hit her body curved and bounced before her head rested on the deck... she wasn't moving.

Suddenly some all powerful force hit the fast forward button and before he knew it he rushed to her side.

Chopper was there in a moment as well.

Nami's fall seemed to be a rallying call to the rest of the crew. Everyone else rushed to the back of the ship ready for battle.

"Nami? Nami! Speak to me!" Sanji pleaded. "You have to wake up! Chopper?"

"I don't know... I need room to check on her. She doesn't seem to have any broken bones, quickly bring her inside." Chopper said as he checked her neck and nodded for Sanji to move her.

"Sanji?" Nami's voice was like a slap to his face. He was relieved a little to see she was awake as he picked her up.

"Can you move your legs? Where do you hurt?" Chopper asked as he stayed close to Sanji as he brought her inside the kitchen and laid her on the table. Pulling off his jacket he used it as a pillow for her head.

"I'm fine... but my stomach really hurts... the baby... its moving..." She said gripping at her enlarged belly.

"Hang on love... you'll be fine." Sanji said as he took out his handkerchief and wiped her forehead.

Chopper did his best to see what was wrong with Nami while the others outside dealt with the outside nuisances.

The Going Merry jerked once again sending Chopper flying over the table. Sanji managed to hold on to Nami and keep her from falling off the table.

"What the hell was that?"Sanji wondered torn as to whether he should go outside and help, or stay with Nami. He knew which he would rather do- Nami needed him now. But when the blade of a sword cut through the wood of the kitchen, Sanji knew he was needed outside.

"I promise to keep you safe." Sanji said kissing Nami.

"Please stay with me... it hurts Sanji. I am so sorry. I should have listened."

"Sh... Chopper will keep you safe in here. You and the baby are going to be fine." He hushed her. Picking her up, he set her on the floor in the corner where things would not fall on her.

With that he quickly left the room and got in on the fighting.

* * *

The trio of pirates sure knew how to put up a fight. No matter what the crew of the going Merry did, the three made it on the boat easily. Well, not easily, but faster than Zoro and the others would like. 

The three seemed different from the other times they fought. Their leader himself was fueled with a rage that came from rejection and then humiliation. Zoro was going one on one with the chef pirate crossing his swords with the other man's cooking tools and devil fruit powers.

'This bastard is good.' Zoro thought as he broke away from the stalemate they had been having. 'But there's no way he's going to mess with my crew mates, no matter how much i hate them...'

The green haired swordsman was a little relieved to see the cook leave the kitchen and begin letting out some pent up rage on the spear using pirate who was fighting against Usopp and Robin at the time. Sanji took him down easily giving the two a much needed rest. He was then on to the next opponent.

Zoro's attention was brought back to the so called 'Iron Chef.'

He didn't like the larger man's cruel smile. Sure enough if that man got to Nami someone would end up dead- be it Nami's baby or them both... Nami was not one to back down easily.

He would not let it get to that. Once again protectiveness flared up in him. It was rare for that emotion to come up, especially with the loud mouthed navigator being the object of that emotion.

Without warning a large frying pan came flying at him and caught him off guard. He was thrown over the tangerine orchard and to the front of the ship.

Sanji saw the swordsman fly over their heads. Deciding that the rest of the crew could handle the weather user, he had more important battles to fight. Not only to uphold his reputation as the best cook and fighter- but that bastard would be going straight for his woman.

Sure enough the Iron Chef, once he had thrown his opponent for a little flight began to look for the reason he and his partners were there. Jumping the orchard the chef seemed to have a sense on where to go to find the navigator.

"Back away from that door now." Sanji said in a menacing voice.

"Oh, so the little cook thinks he can take on a master?"

"You might have given my crew mate a good fight- but I have something more precious than life that needs to be protected. You will not hurt her or our child."

"Let's see what kind of cook you really are."

* * *

Nami was powerless to do anything. She heard the commotion going on outside... she heard Zoro get thrown- he knew Sanji was in front of the kitchen door fighting with that other pirate right now... and all she could do was try not to think of the pain she was in at the moment. Chopper had started to freak out for a little while, but now he calmed down. 

He screamed something about her going into labor due to the fall, but he didn't want to tell her straight. Besides, the baby wasn't ready to come out. It had a good three months or more left. They couldn't keep a premature baby alive...

'No, you are not going into labor! You are not!' She screamed to herself as her body hit her with another painful moment.

"Chopper?"

"Just stay calm Nami." Chopper tried to remain calm himself.

"Am I going into labor?" She asked, her voice was full of fear... she didn't want to lose this baby.

"I hope not."


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N:_

_Well for all of you who wondered what beautiful 37 doujin I picked up in Osaka, I have to tell you there weren't that many... I found maybe two... I want to cry. I guess Osaka is a town where if anyone is getting with Nami, it's Zoro. My friend got a few of those- they were pretty good stories... but they just weren't the same. One included some smut with a Popsicle... I giggled. _

_Ah the good times! Instead of doujin, I found a TON of figures of Sanji/Nami- including a large Nami to go with my lonely large Sanji figure. Now I have to go back to the states , get him, bring him back and all will be happy! Thank heavens I was conned into going home for xmas!_

_As for titles and stuff- the majority of my 37(Sanji (san is 3) Nami (Nan is 7) doujin come from several groups. I recommend the groups Son2, CharaChara, One Two Don... the others I forget their names... I will look and tell you next update._

_Scanning them... well I don't have a scanner here in Japan... If I did, I would share the love a bit. I could try taking pics- we'll see. I might scan some over Christmas, I do have a scanner in the States. If I were to scan all of mine- it would take days. I have a large collection of clean and then the smutty doujin for Sani/Nami. Ah doujin smut... gotta love it. dirty fangirl grin_

_What else... So I think I will skip the rest and answer questions later- I know you want to read the second to last chapter! _

_Sanji/Nami Bonzai!_

* * *

Sanji fought against the other chef with a fury that even he didn't know he had in him. His kicks were a hundred times faster, more powerful and accurate. The Iron Chef tried to protect himself with a frying pan made out of his hand, but after two kicks, Sanji's foot left a nice dent in it. 

Sanji didn't have time to feel good about himself though. As much as he usually smiled and enjoyed beating his opponent during fights, this one was different. He needed to finish off this man and see how Nami was doing.

His concentration on the fight quickly dropped when he heard a painful scream echo out from inside the kitchen. It was Nami... he knew it was her scream... it tore at his heart to hear her scream and then sob. The screams continued one after another.

The Iron Chef say his chance and took it. With the backside of his pan hand he swung at Sanji and connected. Like Zoro before him Sanji went flying.

It seemed that Nami's screams affected most of the crew at that moment. They were all worried about her.

Finding some strength in him, he was able to latch on to the railing of the boat before falling into the water. Cursing as he pulled himself up, Sanji felt weak. But he knew he could not stop fighting. She needed him. Every other time she had proved she could fight and defend herself, but this time... this time... she needed him. And he was not going to disappoint. She didn't ask Luffy this time for help... she had silently asked him. He was her protector now. Not Luffy, or Zoro like they had been before he joined up with them...

'This is all me from now until I die!' He told himself he got himself together.

"I won't fail us Nami. Not you, not our baby, not now or ever!" He yelled as he stood on the deck once again.

"Where the hell do you think you're going you shitty bastard?" Sanji screamed pointing to the Iron Chef who was moving towards the kitchen door. Sanji grabbed the closest throwable object and hurled it over at the chef stopping him.

"HEY! That was my sword you bastard!" Came Zoro's voice as he looked up from his battle with the others. Sanji didn't care if that left the swordsman with only two sword.

"You can manage." He quickly replied without looking away from the man about to enter the kitchen. "You are not getting a chance to further along your goal of killing my child... if it doesn't survive... then it doesn't, but you are NOT going to do anything else to them!"

"Oh, you aren't finished yet? I thought you were. And I was about to go and claim my prize." The man replied turning his back to the kitchen door and facing Sanji. "It sounds as if your baby is dead, and I didn't even have to snap its little neck. My apologizes if that image upsets you... but now that you don't really have a claim on her, I can have her."

"Over my dead body! You will not touch her!" Sanji saw red... more than red.. it was a blur of hatred, anger and protectiveness. That bastard would pay for harming her and their baby! If Nami or the baby died... this man would pay with his own blood.

The two chefs clashed once again- both fighting for something they wanted... a test of wills seemed to be on. Both were matched in strength for the most part- even though the other man had a lot of muscle on him. In comparison Sanji looked like a weakling... that was his edge. The Iron Chef bastard had underestimated him.

'You thought I was a wuss before... I'll show you how much of a wuss I am now!'

* * *

"Nami, you need to calm down. Breath like I told you... this baby cannot come out now... it'll die." Chopper tried to stay calm. But it was hard. 

Truth be told, he had only done a few births. Most of the mothers didn't want a reindeer helping with that sort of thing.

"Maybe I should go get Robin?" Chopper said not wanting Nami to freak out like so many others before did. However, the small doctor was once again reminded that these people were not your ordinary people.

"Chopper, don't leave. I know you can do this... please..." She said in between painful cries and heavy breathing. "How do we... stop... it from... oh GOD!"

The little reindeer tried to push away the fear of a screaming Nami and the thought of going deaf after this- there were more important things to do... he was going to save this baby.

"Chopper... it's coming... I can't hold it back anymore... SANJI!!!" She screamed.

* * *

Her cries no longer were a distraction for him- they only fueled his anger... fueled his power. 

He had this Iron bastard right where he wanted him. Sure he too was beat up pretty bad- a couple of good whacks from a huge metal object won't feel like kisses, now would they?

But he persevered. If he fell, he got back up. If he broke a bone, it didn't matter at the moment... if he died... then he would die for her. But she would be safe.

"NAMI!!!!" His battle cry gave him a rush and he attacked. Blood was everywhere... but in the end he alone stood.

The other chef fell like a block of iron on the deck of the going Merry.

"Luffy! Zoro! Take care of him!" Sanji said seeing the other crew members had also finished off their opponents.

"Sanji, is Nami ok?" Luffy asked.

"I don't know..." Sanji replied in a worried but exhausted tone. Turning quickly he limped into the kitchen. He didn't care if his foot was broken... it hadn't hurt like this for a long time... but he would survive. He could heal... but what about... them?

The rest of the crew were left to the clean up detail. Robin nicely collected the three defeated pirates and found a proper place to keep them for the time being.

But not before Zoro got a few good extra kicks in on the Iron Chef.

Using the justification that the bastard threw him across the ship and the pansy cook ended up defeating the best fighter of the three he felt some what more justified. But deep down he knew that it was Nami and that baby...

'This isn't going to end well.' He thought as he collected his swords... all except for the one that was lodged in the outside wall near the kitchen. 'She's a pain in the ass, but she doesn't deserve this...'

* * *

Sanji nearly ripped open the kitchen door wanting to be near her that badly. Her legs were bent at the knee and spread so Chopper could coach her through what looked like labor... but was it always so bloody? He didn't know- but something about the atmosphere was bad... 

Sanji stumbled to her side and took her hand... her body was wracked with pain. She was sweating heavily and panting in between cries of extreme anguish.

She noticed someone there at her side through the pain... looking over she saw the tired and worried face of her lover. She felt a little bit of relief that he was there...

"Sanji?"

"I'm here baby... I'm here. Everything is going to be fine." He said as he couldn't help but start to cry. He knew something was wrong... Chopper was frantic at his end of the pregnant Nami.

"Just relax honey... you can do this. Let's have our baby now, ok?" He told her knowing that something was more than wrong. "Chopper..."

The little deer looked up with a sad face. Sanji only cried harder.

"She's losing a lot of blood... she's bleeding from the inside... I think I can save her but... it's risky and... I don't know if I can do it here..."

"You can do it Chopper. You have to!" Sanji pleaded through tears. He was thankful that Nami was not really listening to the conversation... with all the pain, she was kind of in her own little world. "Save Nami if nothing else... please just save her."

"Sanji? Why are you crying love?" She asked he moved so that she could lean her back against him. He also knew that Chopper needed her propped up a bit to do anything...

"I'm crying because I love you so much... this will all be over soon..."He could tell she was getting really weak because she would lose consciousness from time to time. Chopper had instructed Sanji to keep her awake... but it was getting harder and harder to do so... Every once and a while he would look over the large bump of her stomach to try and see what Chopper would do. Robin was in there now helping as well. The two worked in silence.. and it scared Sanji to see their faces look the way they did.

Looking around the room, Sanji noticed the others were standing in the doorway not knowing if they should enter or not.

"Usopp! Luffy! Get some water boiling. Zoro go and collect all the extra bed sheets and dry towels." Chopper began to shout out directions to the crew. "Robin, we're going to need a few extra hands here."

"No problem." The stoic woman said making the needed hands appear. "We'll do everything we can." She said looking up at Sanji, who wiped away a bit of sweat from Nami's head.

"I'm sorry Sanji... I should have stayed below decks... I tried to be careful... I really did. Please don't hate me." She too cried as Sanji held her tight while Chopper worked.

"Shh, you need to relax ok? But don't fall asleep. This will all be over soon. I promise everything is will just fine. We're going back to your home and you can rest there for however long you want. Just please... don't give up..."

Everything went black soon after a large scream came from Nami's lips. Sanji could remember commotion from all around him- Zoro and Usopp going pale and running from the room, Luffy looking in the fridge, and the doctors working on something fast...

He didn't want to pass out... not at this time... not like this... but what he saw... what had happened... he couldn't take it.

"Nami..." He whispered before he slumped against the wall.

* * *

_A/N:_

_OMG! I am evil._

_-Kate puts on a hard hat, protective gear and runs behind a brick wall- _

_I'm ready for the death threats now! _

_So the next chapter will be THE final chapter in the Sanji/Nami epic! I don't have any plans for a third part, so the ending of the next chapter should be a nice round about ending._

_I will however continue to write OP fics. As long as you are willing to read my crack dreams on paper... well on the computer, I only use paper when I can't use my puter- then I suppose I will continue to put them out there._

_Anyway- thanks for the reviews- so far we are getting close to the review totals from the last fic... shall we blow that number out of the water? 'Cause that would be super!_

_Sorry for the short chapter and all- but I promise you won't have to wait that long for the end!_


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: So the finale you have all been waiting for is here!_

_Just in time for an early Christmas present. Even if you don't celebrate it, you can still enjoy the chapter._

_Like I said last chapter, this fic maybe finished, but that is not the end of my OP writing. I have other ideas I want to bat around. So don't count me out of anything. I just wanted to thank everyone who has read and reviewed from the very beginning._

_I am happy to know so many liked/were amused by the fic. There were some problems here and there with OOCness, but I tried to keep them in character, at least how I saw them._

_Anyway- I know you want to know what happens, so let's get down to the story!_

* * *

Taking a draw on his cigarette Sanji looked out onto the horizon. He spent this day every year just sitting in silent contemplation for a time... remembering and wondering. 

The flowers he had brought with him this year were gently placed between the two grave markers over looking the cliff.

How long had he been on the tiny island of Cocoyashi? He wondered... his life sure had changed. Five years had passed. Five long years. There had been hard times, yet the happy had out weighted the bad. That is why he still kept moving. He couldn't let the past ruin his future... their future. But on that day every year since they buried her here he would come and talk to them both.

"So Bellemere, are you watching over our little girl up there?" He asked the same question as he did every year. Taking another puff of his cigarette he put another in his mouth and light it.

"There you are my lady. Can't have mother-in law go with out a smoke every now and then." He smiled as he put the cigarette in the ground near the big cross.

"And for you, little one, you get your mom's favorite flowers and a what would have been your favorite fruit." Placing a few of the flowers and mikan in the ground next to the smaller cross, Sanji patted the ground lovingly.

"Don't be too much trouble for your grandma, ok? I'm know she had enough problems with your mother as a baby. I've heard stories from your auntie and Grandpa Gen-san about those times."

Sanji smiled at the thought. Nami as a baby. He didn't need to see pictures of what the love of his life looked like as a baby. He had a more physical display sitting right next to him in a small portable bassinet.

Looking over at 'Little Bell' as she was nicknamed, Bellemere the third was slumbering peacefully.

'Its about time.' He sighed. This child was a handful. He knew she took after her mother in many respects, not just looks. He had been trying to get her to sleep for hours so he could go out and have his chat with the angels in the family.

Things sure were peaceful now. The exact opposite of five years ago... then he was on the brink of murdering that man who...

'No, you will not think of him. It's in the past. We've moved on together...' He told himself for the billionth time. 'Then why does it still hurt?' The cook turned husband turned father wondered.

Five years ago...

When he came to he was no longer up in the kitchen. He and Nami had been moved to their bedroom by their crewmates. He cried for sheer relief that Nami was still alive. She had been bleeding so bad, and the cries had been horrible to live through.

Sitting up he looked down at her and noticed her belly was no longer as large as it use to be...

'The baby.' He thought as he looked around the room. Before he could get up Chopper entered to check on Nami.

"Chopper? The baby?"

"Didn't make it... I was able to save Nami... but the baby came out and died shortly afterwards... I don't think it would have survived even if we made it to a hospital."

"I see... and Nami?" He asked looking down at her.

"She's been out for quite a while."

"She saw the baby die then? But she's going to be ok, right?"

"She held the baby as it died... it was a girl. She took it pretty hard, but I think with a lot of rest, she will be fine." The small doctor moved closer to the couple but with a sense of hesitation. Sanji caught on to this and quickly told Chopper how grateful he was.

"You saved Nami for me. I know I loved the baby... but Nami is much more important. Thank you Chopper. I owe you my life."

"I'm just sorry I couldn't do more." He smiled sadly. "Have her drink this when she wakes up, ok? And let us know if you need anything."

"Um, Chopper. There is one thing... the baby... where is she?"

"We wrapped her up in some blankets... she's still in the kitchen."

"Can I have her I... since we're near Cocoyashi island, I want to bury her there, ok?"

"Sure. I'll bring her down. You can use the medical freezer to keep her until we get there."

"Thanks."

Nami was still in a state of shock when they reached her home island. Many people had come to greet the expecting couple. Nami had sent a letter home telling of the baby and that she wanted to have it while at home... she wished she hadn't done that.

Gen-san and Nojiko did what they could to get the villagers to leave them alone. But many had come to see the hero of the island as she returned for the first time since they were freed.

Sanji protectively put his arms around her shoulders as they walked together down the boards onto dry land. Nami clutched their baby's body in her arms, being as gentle as she would had it been alive.

The tears streamed down her face, Sanji didn't need to see it to know the anguish she was feeling.

He had gone out ahead to tell Nami's sister that something terrible happened and that they would talk once they got to the house. The sadness on his face told her that it needed to be a private matter. She got most of the villagers to return home with the promise they would have a huge party soon and they would be able to thank Nami and her friends again later.

The crew of the Going Merry created a protective circle formation around the grieving couple without even realizing it. They walked quickly and silently towards Nami's childhood home.

Even if the crew wouldn't say it things were definitely feeling different around the boat the past four days it took to get to the island. Everyone had been depressed... Nami never left her bed. Sanji's meal weren't as delicious as the usual either... but no one complained. They didn't have the heart to do that to the chef.

They had all stood silently as Sanji dug a hole next to Belemere's grave. Nojiko didn't object to their request and Gen-san quickly fashioned a similar marker to the one that stood there already.

Nami had been reluctant to give up the bundle she was holding, but after seeing the tears in Sanji's eyes, she gave him the baby. Gently he set it in the grave and kissed the wrapped baby on the dead.

"We never got to really know you... am sorry for that. Know your mother and I love you." He stopped when Nami knelt down next to him and took his hand.

"And we'll always remember you... my little Belemere... you be good for your grandma, ok?" Nami spoke for the first time in a while. "I love you so much... God this is all my fault... I'm so sorry." She wept as Sanji pulled her close trying to shield her from the pain.

Giving a nod to the swordsman and Gen-san, the two began to fill in the gave.

For two days Nami still would hardly talk, and Sanji had to force her to even eat a little. The crew had decided to take a small break on the island. After a weeks time they would leave, with or without the couple. Sanji had asked Luffy to do that much. He wouldn't feel right making them all wait for Nami and him to grieve. They needed to continue on.

"Nami, my love you can't beat yourself up all the time." Sanji said the night before the crew was to leave without them. "It wasn't your fault... and you can't keep acting like this. You need to move on!" Sanji said reaching the point of utter frustration and exhaustion. He was losing her. He could see it in her eyes... the blank and lost look. If she didn't pull through it soon, he would be burring another loved one in a few months.

"I can't loose you too over this. Your dreams, our dreams... us... are you willing to throw it away? It's been over a week since she died. Are you going to let yourself die too? Is that it?"

"It hurts Sanji!" She screamed at him throwing the bowl he was trying to feed her on the floor. "You don't understand!"

"I don't?" Sanji said trying to not be mad at her. "She was my baby too! And I lost her, but I am not going to give up on my life. And I am not going to sit by as you give up on yours! You're killing me Nami... I know it hurts... but watching you starve yourself, not talk, not live... I can't take it much more." Sanji said letting the tears fall. "I'm losing you too. I can't...I just can't..."

It was then that Nami woke up. Sure she hurt... she would still need to heal... but she was killing him. She was hurting and in return she was hurting someone she loved more than anything in this world. Sanji wasn't asking her to forget their baby's death... he was only asking her to not let it kill her too.

The words of her mother echoed in her head "live on."

"I'm so sorry!" She sobbed as she threw her arms around him. "Sanji..."

"Nami, there is nothing for you to be sorry about... and I know that this is really soon to think about, but we can still join our family on the Going Merry tomorrow."

"But..."

"Think about it tonight. Whatever you decide, I'll follow." Sanji said kissing her head. "Now, you should get some sleep."

The couple had curled up together and finally got a good nights sleep for the first time in weeks.

The next morning came and a decision was made.

The crew was going after One Piece, and as a family. Navigator and cook had decided to continue on with life- but in no way did they forget their lost child.

* * *

"And we found One Piece right where that map said it would be." Sanji smiled thinking about the vast amount of treasure and priceless items left behind by Luffy's relative. Yes, it was a weird twist of fate. Monkey D Luffy was a relative of the famous Pirate King... Sanji had always wondered why the two always looked so similar... had the same goals... 'I guess it ran in his blood.' Sanji sighed. 

He remembered the crew's confusion when Robin came across the proof and put two and two together. Luffy didn't seem to understand it either... they were all shocked that one of their goals was now achieved...

Their fame rose and soon more battles to remain on top began. For about two years they sailed and sailed. Nami continued with her map and Sanji continued to wait on her left and right.

Since they were back in the area they even stopped in to see Sanji's old restaurant and old cook Zeff. The old man was still as spirited as ever. Out of the blue, Sanji and Nami decided to get married there. They were official now. The cooks all threw a huge party and nothing but the bed foods and wines were served. It was a party like no other.

"I was so scared your mother would leave me at the altar... I knew she loved me... but well, it is your mother. I still have trouble knowing what is going on in that head of hers sometimes..." Sanji said putting his finished cigarette out.

Shortly after that the crew was surprised with a storm that blew them off their course towards the Grand Line. It was a good thing that it did because when they woke up Sanji was fluttering with happiness.

"What's the matter with pansy?" Zoro asked as Nami came up from their bedroom. "Please tell me it's not... you're not..."

"I'm not... and I don't know what's going on either." Nami said in a grumpy voice. Not two seconds into her day and Zoro had already managed to piss her off. 'Typical Day.' She thought.

"NAMI!" Sanji cried as he ran to her. "Look!" He said pulling her to where he was catching fish off the side of the ship.

"Sanji... they are... you mean this is?"

"ALL BLUE!" He said picking her up and spinning her around. Nami couldn't help but giggle at his excitement. He had found his dream. It was real.

"All the fish are different." Luffy said scratching his head.

"Because we're in All Blue! You can get any kind of fish here! It was real! I knew it!"

The cook had made hundreds of dishes he had only dreamed of making and everyone on the gained about twenty pounds because of it. But no one complained too much.

"I was so happy then... my dreams had mostly been reached. I married your mother, I found All Blue, then we returned to this island. They threw us a party as a late wedding celebration. Everyone spent about a month just relaxing on the island.

With One Piece found and divided among the crew the goals of sailing diminished just a little. Luffy was still happy and energetic as always, but every time he said he wanted to become the Pirate King, someone had to remind him he already was...

"Your Uncle Luffy is a real idiot. But he has a good heart. With his help we built an addition on to your grandmother's house and your mom and I decided to stay on land for a time... well finding out we were going to have another baby also made us correct the mistakes of the previous pregnancy." He said thinking back to the day Nami came back from the doctors.

The new addition was almost finished. Zoro and Sanji were up on the roof adding some good shingles when Nami arrived looking a little out of it. Luffy had gone with her into town to pick up some meat, and he was salivating all over the large roast.

Sanji had become suspicious about the slight changes in Nami's attitude and movements. Something was up. Watching her approach the house told him everything he needed to know. She was expecting and she was terrified of it.

"God damn it, can you not have like fifty kids or something? I mean really, the next time I come here the whole island will be repopulated with pansy offspring." Zoro cursed catching on to Sanji watching Nami with concern. As much as he hated the idea of them having kids, he was happy for them. In a way he was looking forward to seeing what kind of terror they would produce... as long as he didn't have to deal with it.

"I gotta go. Can you handle this?" Sanji said not waiting for an answer or hearing the names that the green haired swordsman was shouting at him.

"Nami?" He said walking into the house. She wasn't there... he quickly made his way to the other likely spots Nami would go to... he found her exactly where he was sitting right now.

"We're having another baby, aren't we?" Sanji asked wrapping his arms around her. She only nodded. "We're not going to lose this one." She didn't move.

"Nami, it wasn't your fault we lost Bellie. And well, we are staying put here, so there should not be any danger like the last time. It will be different."

After that Nami was cautious and followed every word from both the doctor and Sanji. "It's the first time that she has ever listened to me for such a long period of time." Sanji said as he light another cigarette.

"It was hard on her when the rest of the crew left. They had dreams to continue following... but they always came back once and a while. We kind of went our seperate ways... The "Great Captain" Usopp," Sanji laughed, "Well, Uncle Usopp is either following Luffy or back home on his island. I think we might have a wedding to go to, if he ever decides to ask that girl to marry him... your Aunt Robin is actually in Alabastria working with Aunt Vivi on excavating old ruins near the palace. Doesn't that sound interesting? You see Uncle Chopper and Luffy more often than anyone. They seem to like hanging around your mom and me... and eating all my food. Could be worse... And then there is Uncle Shitty... I mean Zoro. Well, he's off being an idiot of course. Don't tell him I told you this, but I think he already knows he's the best swordsman, but just doesn't know if he wants to stay and settle down anywhere... As your mother put it, he's afraid of commitment."

Sanji chuckled at the thought of Zoro ever settling down and having his own family.

"And he thought your mom and I would make frightening children... his would be worse, right Little Bell? You guys aren't that terrible..." Sanji asked noticing that the baby at his side was up and squirming for attention.

Picking her up he held her above his head looking at her for a few seconds. 'Nothing frightening about you yet... well nothing too bad. You are a little terror at times.'

"DAD! DAD!" A little boy came running up behind him. "Dad!"

Sanji turned and smiled at the young boy.

"What's wrong Zeff?" He asked looking at his oldest child.

"Uncle Zoro's back and mom's about to kill him!" The blonde headed boy explained. Three year old Zeff latched on to Sanji's arm and began to tug. In many ways Zeff was his father's child. The long legs, the blonde hair... but sadly none of his children had been blessed with the curly eyebrows yet.

"I don't even want to know what he said." Sanji shook his head. Standing up he held his youngest in his arms. "Say hello to your older sister and grandma," he instructed to which the little boy did so with lots of energy.

"Now grab the baby's stuff and let's go save Uncle Zoro, ok?"

"Can I use one of his swords?" The little boy nearly tripped while trying to carry the basket and talk all at the same time.

"Not today. When you are older." Sanji said as he waited for the little boy to catch up.

"Can I have a brother then?" The boy continued to ask questions as they neared the house.

"We'll see about that." Sanji smiled. The men in the family were getting out numbered.

"Can I cook with you again?"

"Only if we make cold foods." Sanji replied. He didn't trust the little three year old around knives and boiling pots just yet. Rolling sushi was the kids specialty at the moment.

Walking together they reached the house. Taking a deep breath Sanji prepared himself for a screaming match. With Nami in her current state... she wasn't about to take anything from anyone...

But to his surprise there wasn't any screaming. Sanji peeked his head into the house expecting to find two dead bodies on the floor. He didn't know which one of the two would win...

"Nami?" He called, but got no answer. He tried a little louder. "Nami!?"

"Shut up will ya?" Came the voice of Uncle Zoro, or green head as Zeff had named the swordsman.

"Zoro?"

"Mr. Green Head! Uncle Green Head!" Zeff said dropping the item he was carrying and running into the room.

"I said quiet!" He yelled trying to keep both of them to keep their voices down... but is was too late.

The bundle in his arms was awake and let everyone know it. Sanji wanted to bang his head on the wall, especially when his baby too began to cry.

"She said it wouldn't wake up... she promised me it wouldn't cry!" Zoro said in a panic like state. Sanji smiled as he took care of Little Bell with ease.

"Put her against your shoulder and pat her on the back in circular motions." Sanji instructed showing Zoro the way to soothe a baby back to sleep.

"I hate you both. I come to visit and I get a baby dumped on me."

"Where did Nami go?" Sanji asked wondering why Nami would leave Bell's twin in the care of Zoro. Looking over at Zoro, he was doing surprising well with Merry.

"In town... GOD it just drooled on me!" He whined. "What a minute... ah man... what did it do now?" Zoro cried in horror as an odor filled his nose.

"That would signal a diaper change." Sanji smiled as he went into the nursery and set Bell down in their crib. "Hold on kiddo, I need to save your sister... or am I saving Uncle Zoro? I can't tell." He laughed.

"Take it! Take it! Take it now!" Zoro said as he handed the baby over to its father. "God babies are disgusting."

"Disguwha?" Zeff tried to repeat as he looked up at Zoro. Motioning for the swordsman to pick him up the boy waited.

"You're not going to poop and slobber all over me too, are you kid?" Zoro asked as he picked up the boy and kept him at arms length in the air. The little Sanji squealed with delight as he kicked his legs in the air.

"Nope. I'm a big boy. Daddy says so." The boy said as he continued to kick at Zoro.

"You kick me and I'll drop ya." Zoro warned. He figured if the kid looked like Sanji, he might gain powerful legs in his genes as well. He didn't want to find out how strong the kid was already.

"HUG!" The kid cried out making Zoro uncomfortable.

"Do I have to?" Zoro asked.

"It's best to just do it and get it over with." Sanji said as he returned with a cleaned up and now sleeping Merry.

"You would raise your son to be a pansy." Zoro mumbled as he hugged the boy quickly and then put him on his shoulders. "Leave it to me kid, you'll be a real man in no time. No kicking people for you... it's all about swords."

"But daddy said I can't use them."

"Did he?"

"And momma will get mad if I don't listen to daddy. She gets scary when she is mad."

"I hear you kid. And I know your pain."

"I'm back." Nami said as she entered the room.

"ME too!" Luffy cried as he entered the house right behind Nami and Chopper in reindeer form.

"Welcome back." Sanji smiled as he watched Nami waddle along. Baby number four was on its way, well number five... but Bellie wasn't there to make trouble for her parents.

"Do you even remember how to use the things I gave you the last time I was here?" Zoro asked as he and Zeff moved to make room for the three entering.

"Well, we don't really need those anymore. We're married and if we're meant to have a large family, well it will happen. Besides they ran out pretty quick."

"Ah, that's sick! I don't want to think about the things you do." Sanji smiled at Zoro's discomfort and added to it by walking over to his very pregnant wife and kissing her.

"Daddy likes to kiss momma."

"You poor kid." Zoro said turning so the kid didn't have to watch... yeah that was it.

"So shall we start the meal?" Sanji asked as Nami took Merry from him allowing him to help unload Chopper and begin the meal.

"HUNGRY!" Luffy cried.

"Hungry!" Zeff mimicked.

"Please don't take after your Uncle." Nami shook her head at the impressionable little boy.

"So Usopp, Robin and Vivi will be arriving tomorrow then?" Sanji asked as he began to cut up the food.

"That's what their letter said." Nami informed him.

"Ah, a nice little reunion huh?" Sanji smiled and went back to work cigarette is his mouth. Zoro and the others went outside to play with Zeff, while Nami sat with the twins watching Sanji cook.

"Nojiko will be back this evening as well. Her honeymoon must have been nice this time of year." Nami said trying to picture a tropical island and just sitting on the beach with Sanji.

"Well, we'll have to go once you can fit into that bikini of yours." Sanji smirked.

"You'll have to wait two to three more months for that, then give me some time to recuperate. Besides, I couldn't leave our kids like that."

"Well that's why we have so many nice Uncles and Aunts for the kids." Sanji said. "And there is always Grandpa Gen-san. He's good with the kids too."

"Yeah, he hasn't changed a bit." Nami said thinking back to the days that they were together when she was a child.

"Well, as long as you are happy. I'll be any where and do anything so that you stay that way."

"I know. And the same thing goes for me." She smiled. Setting the twins into their crib she looked at them both. "I wonder if we'll have another boy...Merry and Bell look like me more than you... and Zeff, well he's not quite the curly eye browed guy I hope to see as a baby."

"Well if this one doesn't work out, I guess we'll have to accidentally lose the presents Uncle Green Head brings again." Sanji smiled playfully.

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around him the best she cold with the bulge in her stomach. Resting her head against his strong back, Nami was content. "Maybe. We'll see."

* * *

_A/N: And they lived happily ever after... the end._

_So- thanks for all the reviews and fun comments. I enjoyed them!_

_I hope you enjoyed this story! _


End file.
